La sorcière aux deux visages
by Florence Le Corre
Summary: Pétunia Dursley se découvre un don pour une magie plus ancienne, très différente de celle pratiquée à Poudlard. C'est la bataille finale et en cette période de troubles, l'amour et la haine se cherchent et peut-être vont-ils se mélanger et s'amalgamer entre deux êtres que tout opposent.
1. Chapter 1

**UNE VIE SAUVÉE CONTRE UNE SACRIFIÉE**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Harry en proie au doute voyait s'écrouler tout son univers. Le sorcier le plus maléfique que la terre eut porté sévissait à présent en totale impunité et n'était qu'à quelques pas d'un pouvoir illimité. Il se devait de faire quelque chose et se fût à ce moment là qu'il vit Severus Rogue se dirigeant vers la cabane hurlante. Il décida alors de le suivre tandis que la nuit s'illuminait de traits multicolores accompagnés de bruits lugubre, de cris de terreur et de chute des pierres ancestrales.

La cabane hurlante était construite pour le seul loup garou qui avait suivi les cours de Poudlard. Lorsqu'Harry arriva juste derrière la porte il entendit la conversation que tenaient ses deux ennemis. Les pensées de Voldemort lui firent l'effet d'un bloc de glace dans son cerveau. Elles étaient obsédées que par un unique objet, la baguette de Sureau qui avait été un temps sous l'égide de Dumbledore. Malgré qu'il en fut le propriétaire celle-ci refusait obstinément de lui obéir pleinement, comme s'il n'en était pas le « maître ». Qui pouvait l'être ? Sinon Severus le meurtrier de son propre Directeur ? Le coupable était évident, et pour que cette « maudite » baguette lui obéisse, il fallait qu'il le tue et pour ça il n'était pas à court d'imagination. Le sorcier à la tête de serpent se tourna vers Nagini et murmura en Fourchelang « **Tue** ». Harry pointa alors sa baguette vers le mur de gauche du sorcier et concentra toute sa volonté tout en murmurant « Bombarda ». Un bruit d'explosion retentit alors et coupa Voldemort dans son effort de libérer Nagini de sa prison artificielle.

Harry choisit le millième de seconde pour se précipiter sur Severus et lui saisir le bras tout en dirigeant sa baguette et criant « Protego ». Dès qu'il l'eut saisit il pensa aux 3D indispensables au transplannage et ils se retrouvèrent illico devant l'escalier qui menait au bureau du Directeur. Il fut tout d'abord estomaqué devant son exploit puis jugeant le ciel, il constata que toutes les défenses de l'école n'étaient plus, d'ou sa facilité à réaliser ce déplacement.

\- Potter ! Pourquoi ? Severus dégagea vivement son bras de celui d'Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il allait vous tuer ! Et croyez-moi siffla t-il, cette idée me réjouissait quelque peu, mais ... il fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents. Je pense que vous pouvez me dire des choses que j'ignore et qui me seront indispensables pour le détruire.

\- Et vous croyez que je vais vous les dire Potter ? Décidément vos gênes ne dérogent pas de ceux de vos parents, votre naïveté est désespérante.

Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, poussant alors une mèche de cheveux noirs corbeaux qui dévoila une cicatrice connu de tous les sorciers.

\- Ouvrez la porte de ce bureau persiffla t-il, il le faut.

Severus le jaugea, méprisant et l'air encore plus antipathique qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Dumbledore.

La porte grinça est s'ouvrit devant un Harry très étonné.

\- Pourquoi ce mot de passe ?

Severus ne répondit pas et entra. Sa capacité de contrôle hors du commun ne laissait rien paraître de la peur qui s'était tapie tout au fond de son être.

\- Bien ! J'ai plein de questions à vous pos ... Harry se tut alors que son Directeur avait pointé sa propre baguette vers sa tête et sortait des filament s d'argent qui représentaient tous ses souvenirs.

\- Vous êtes un géni ! Évidemment la Pensine ! Harry se tourna vers la vasque dans laquelle il avait plongé sans précautions aucune lors de sa quatrième année. Il fit face à Severus qui lui tendit la petite fiole d'une main tremblante. Ses lèvres fines ne formaient plus qu'un trait. Sa pâleur n'était pas loin de celle qu'affichent les morts. Harry s'en saisit puis en versa le contenu et se pencha ...

Les souvenirs de Rogue le propulsèrent bien plus avant que l'époque du souvenir qu'il avait volé. Severus était un jeune homme plutôt fluer, les cheveux noirs de Jai, et déjà habillé de vêtements trop grands pour lui, avec un goût prononcé pour ceux de couleur noir et amples au niveau des bras, le faisant déjà ressembler du haut de ses dix ans à une chauve-souris. Il était caché dans un bosquet et de sa cachette regardait deux fillettes jouer ensemble. L'une, rousse, venait de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui fit pousser des haut-cris à la fillette blonde. Elle s'était littéralement envolée, planant presque comme un oiseau pour atterrir tout en douceur. Harry vit Lily sa mère pour la première fois dans ces œuvres. Rogue lui chuchota alors qu'il savait ce qu'elle était mais prudent il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de Pétunia qui avait regagné la balançoire. Celle que Lily avait lâché pour s'envoler était toujours en mouvement.

\- Et je suis quoi ?

*- Tu es une sorcière !

*- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire **ça** à quelqu'un fit Lily qui se détourna de ce garçon grotesque avec dédain pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Severus décida alors de les retrouver, Harry constata qu'il avait conservé la même allure au fil des années.

*- **Tu es un sorcière** ! réitéra Rogue à Lily. Tu **es** une sorcière. Je l'ai bien vu, je t'observe depuis un bout de temps. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Ma mère aussi en est une et moi, je suis un sorcier.

Pétunia éclata de rire.

*- Un sorcier ! s'écria t-elle.

Elle avait repris du poil de la bête. La surprise de le voir bondir à leur rencontre l'avait désarçonné mais à présent ce n'était plus du tout le cas.

\- Je sais qui tu es. Tu es le fils Rogue ! Ils habitent dans l'impasse du Tisseur, près de la rivière dit-elle à Lily.

Son ton indiquait clairement que l'endroit avait mauvaise réputation. Elle inspira et ayant retrouvé tout son aplomb, l'apostropha à nouveau.

*- Pourquoi tu nous espionnais ?

*- Je ne vous espionnais pas, répliqua Rogue.

Harry parvenait à percevoir à présent son malaise grandissant.

*- De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais espionnée, ajouta t-il d'une voix méchante. **Toi,** tu es une moldue.

Le ton méprisant sur lequel Rogue avait prononcé ce mot à la signification inconnue, allait résonner encore longtemps dans l'esprit de Pétunia.

*- Lily, viens, on s'en va ! dit-elle d'une petite voix perçante.

*Dialogue de J.K. Rowling.

Harry resta à observer un Severus extrêmement amer, très déçu. Tout s'était mal déroulé, et il ressentit alors un semblant de pitié pour cet homme qu'il avait détesté dès le premiers cours.

Les souvenirs s'enchaînèrent, montrant un Severus et une Lily de plus en plus proche jusqu'à ce qu'un simple choixpeau leur fasse prendre un destin différent. Les humiliations que son propre père, en compagnie de ses amis les maraudeurs faisaient subir à Rogue lui déplurent au plus haut point. Puis vint le moment ou Rogue (qui désormais avait rejoint les rangs des forces du mal), vint à divulguer la prophétie concernant le danger mortel que représentait la naissance d'Harry, à son Maître. Harry vit clairement que Severus voulait sauver sa mère mais encore une fois le destin en décida autrement. Le souvenir s'évanouit et Harry vit un Rogue défait, dévasté faire face à Dumbledore. Malgré le fait que les deux hommes se soient précédemment rencontrés pour tenter de sauver la famille, Voldemort magnanime les avait tous tué, et seul Harry, son ennemi mortel, avait contre toute attente déjoué le sort mortel. C'était lui le plus grand des sorciers qui en avait fait les frais. Harry vit ensuite la promesse que Dumbledore avait arraché à Severus qu'au cas ou les forces du mal parvenaient à rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il devait mettre fin à sa vie pour le préserver de toutes les tortures inimaginables que Voldemort pourrait lui faire endurer. Harry fut tout pâle lorsque son esprit sortit de la Pensine. Un Severus passablement inquiet lui faisait face.

\- Je comprends mieux votre colère ... lorsque je vous ai volé un de vos souvenirs ... fit Harry, d'une voix blanche.

\- Potter ce jour-là, j'ai cru que tout ce que j'avais élaborer allais s'écrouler ... tout ça pour rien, j'étais désespéré. Il baissa la tête revivant sans doute ce moment ou **sa** guerre aurait pu être un fiasco incommensurable.

\- Vous aviez peur ... qu'en fait je vous ... Harry leva le menton, à la recherche d'un mot adéquat. Que je vous admire c'est ça ?

Severus lui répondit par un bref grognement.

\- Vous avez fait semblant, vous m'avez joué la comédie ! Vous m'avez fait croire que vous me haïssiez ! Il se rembrunit. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs toujours le cas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Severus, me détestez-vous réellement ? Comme vous me l'avez fait croire ?

\- Il le fallait bien. L'homme dont la silhouette ne se détachait pas entièrement de la nuit qui régnait même dans son bureau se dirigea vers lui. À présent son nez seul brillait, un éclat de lune le faisant luire tel un phare au milieu d'une mer d'ancre.

\- Ça je le sais, enfin je le comprends ! Mais ... euh ...

\- Non Harry. Je me suis rangé à l'avis de Dumbledore. Vous ressemblez physiquement à votre père, mais de caractère ... vous semblez en avoir les traits de votre mère.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Élu. Il ne le détestait plus comme avant, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Cependant cette petite joie s'estompa très vite lorsqu'il repensa au souvenir dans lequel Dumbledore confiait à Severus qu'Harry était un Horcruxe, lui aussi et que pour vaincre Voldemort il faudra qu'il soit tué par sa propre main. Enfin ce qu'il l'est moins, sa bouche devint sèche comme si des grains de sables s'y étaient installés par erreur. J'ai ... peur Severus avoua t-il penaud. J'ai peur de mourir !

\- Ce qui m'inquiète voyez-vous ce n'est pas tellement ça.

\- Merci rétorqua glacial Harry.

\- Potter, et pour la première fois Severus lui sourit, vous-savez-qui risque de vouloir vérifier ... il se leva alors et se dirigea vers une de ses étagères très encombrées de fioles diverses et passablement poussiéreuses, mais parfaitement étiquetées d'une écriture de patte de mouches.

La guerre faisait rage. Voldemort furieux décida alors d'envoyer un ordre mental à tous ceux qui tentaient encore de lui résister. Ceux qui ne voulaient pas mourir et rejoindre ses rangs seraient épargnés. Il conseillait également que Potter et Rogue lui soient livrés dans les plus bref délais sinon sa colère serait encore plus implacable.

Dehors des cris de terreurs éclaboussèrent la nuit qui ne parvenait pas à étendre son manteau noir. La lumière fusait à tous les coins, recoins, de la forteresse et le cœur d'Harry se serra. Tous ces gens étaient entrain de lutter pour lui, pour la liberté, pour leur survie et la paix avec les Moldus. Il fit un demi-tour vers Severus qui revenait vers lui, tenant à la main une fiole minuscule. Il lui jeta un regard teinté d'inquiétude mais curieux.

\- C'est un philtre de mort impermanente.

\- Euh ... je sais que je n'étais pas particulièrement attentif durant vos cours prof ... Severus le fit taire d'un geste.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas appris en cours, il eut une moue teintée de déception et se détourna du visage juvénile du garçon qui allait à présent sur ses dix-huit ans. Il le fixa attentivement. Vous boirez ce philtre quelques minutes avant de rencontrer, il fit une grimace, et poursuivit. Avant de rencontre vous-savez-qui.

\- Et ?

\- Et cette potion vous fera paraître plus mort que vous ne le serez après avoir reçu le sort mortel que je suppose il va vous envoyer.

\- Génial ... fit très dubitatif Harry. Vous pensez que ... il va vouloir vérifier ? Lui ?

Rogue ricana. **Sa naïveté me sidèrera toujours ...**

 **-** Vous l'avez déjà humilié une fois.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond. C'est plutôt ma mère qui l'a humilié !

\- Pas moi se contenta t-il de rétorquer.

Il prit la fiole et la fourragea dans sa chemise, pas loin se trouvait aussi sa cape d'invisibilité désormais très juste pour le dissimuler sans risque.

Le silence s'instaura, les mots manquaient à tous deux à présent. La pendule lâchait ses tic-tac indifférente. La grande aiguille allait dans quelques minutes rejoindre la petite sur le douze, l'ultime chiffre qu'il verrait de sa vie. Il lâcha un soupir et se résigna à rejoindre son destin. Severus se dirigea à pas lourd vers la fenêtre et l'envie le démangea de rejoindre les combattants. Le désespoir gagnait du terrain, et il chercha un réconfort indispensable à ce moment, son mentor, son ami, Dumbledore, mais celui-ci n'était pas dans son cadre. Il soupira et ses poings se contractèrent tandis que le ciel vers lequel s'élevaient des fumées annonciatrices de dégâts considérables.

Harry sortit du bureau et prit la passerelle tout en restant sur le qui-vive. Il enjamba quelques personnes blessées mais fit vite pour ne pas s'apitoyer, il ne pourrait rien pour elles en cet instant. Il pressa son pas tout en mettant sa mail à la poche persuadé qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Le Vif-d'Or s'y trouvait et il soupira tout en le sortant. « Je m'ouvre au terme » et soudain il comprit. Il allait mourir et à présent la pierre de résurrection allait lui livrer son secret.

*- Je suis sur le point de mourir. La coquille qu'il avait si souvent tenu dans ses mains, espérant qu'elle s'ouvre, s'exécuta enfin. La pierre fendue s'y trouvait ainsi que les trois symboles représentant les reliques de la mort.

Il la tourna trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre tout en fermant les yeux. Il y eu un puis plusieurs mouvements autour de lui, il le sentait confusément. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il les vit tout autour de lui. Il y avait James, Sirius, Lupin, et sa mère Lily.

*- Tu as été si courageux.

*- Tu y es presque, dit James. Tout près. Nous sommes ... si fiers de toi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à assurer sa voix.

*- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

*- Mourir ? Pas du tout, répondit Sirius. C'est plus rapide et plus facile que de tomber endormi.

*- Et il voudra aller vite. Il a hâte d'en finir, assura Lupin.

*- Je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez, dit Harry. Ni aucun d'entre vous. Je suis désolé ...

Harry fit face à Lupin.

*- Juste après avoir eu un fils ... Remus, je suis vraiment désolé ...

*- Moi aussi, dit Lupin. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir le connaître ... mais il saura pourquoi je suis mort et j'espère qu'il comprendra. J'essayais de construire un monde dans lequel il puisse avoir une vie plus heureuse.

Harry soupira, une brise souleva ses cheveux. C'était à lui de décider d'aller à la rencontre de sa mort.

*- Vous resterez avec moi ?

*- Jusqu'à la toute fin, dit James.

*- Ils ne pourront pas vous voir ? Demanda Harry.

*- Nous faisons partie de toi, répondit Sirius. Nous sommes invisibles pour les autres.

* Harry regarda sa mère,

*- Reste près de moi, dit-il à voix basse.

Tous les mangemorts rongeaient leur frein. Voldemort trônait en Maître tandis que ses disciples voletaient comme un essaim d'abeilles excitées autour de leur Reine.

Le cœur d'Harry s'était transformé en putching ball, comme si un boxeur en pleine possession de ses moyens le frappait de toutes ses forces. Le compte à rebours était presque terminé et Voldemort contemplait comme abasourdi sa baguette de sureau, qui entre ses mains était tout à fait quelconque. Harry bien dissimulé par la cape d'invisibilité et la végétation, tripota la fiole que lui avait donné Rogue, et d'un trait en bu le contenu. Un goût amer et désagréable perdura quelques secondes.

*- Il semble que je me sois ... trompé, dit Voldemort.

Les mangemorts à ses côtés frémirent, inquiets et impatients à la fois de connaître la prochaine étape.

*- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé.

Harry sortit de sa cachette et s'avança. Il pouvait sentir la présence de ses amis, morts pour lui, morts pour la liberté. Ils l'accompagnaient dans chacun de ses pas qu'il s'évertua à faire sans flancher. Le regard de Bellatrix aux côtés de son Maître le couvrit d'une haine inégalée mais aussi d'une folie irrécupérable. Courageusement il fixa son bourreau. Derrière lui flottaient un serpent monstrueux dans une cage de protection invisible. Il déglutit. Des éclats de rire, des chuchotements, l'éclaboussaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Son cœur, fou quelques minutes plus tôt s'était d'un seul coup calmé. Harry pouvait cependant sentir les pulsions de son système sanguin. Sa bouche devint sèche devant l'issue inéluctable.

Il y eut une vague émotionnelle étrange, où se mêlaient respect, haine, violence et désir d'en découdre.

Harry stoïque, attendait qu'arrive enfin le sortilège impardonnable ce qui arriva au bout de quelques secondes qui eurent l'illusion de durer trois siècles.


	2. Chapitre 2

**UNE JOURNÉE TRÈS SPÉCIALE**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Ne recevant aucune directive du Ministère de la Magie, la famille de sorcier chargée de veiller sur la famille Dursley décida de lever leur surveillance quotidienne et fastidieuse. Les nouvelles qui leurs étaient parvenues allant toutes vers le sens que la guerre se déroulait à présent à Poudlard. Vernon exécrable a besoin de prendre l'air convint Pétunia alors que pour la énième fois de la journée elle venait de se prendre une remarque désobligeante sur « ses amis les sorciers » comme les appelait avec mépris son mari qui avait prit encore une taille dans ses vêtements.

\- Bien ! Écoutez vous deux ! j'en ai assez ... je veux prendre l'air, sortir d'ici. Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre je propose que nous allions visiter les monuments de secteur et j'ai entendu dire qu'à Salisbury, l'église était magnifique et Stonehenge n'est pas très loin. Elle vit dehors un soleil radieux qui les invitaient à s'aérer. Alors ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas soupira Vernon. Partons !

\- On pourrait pas aller voir autre chose ? Fit avec une moue Dudley. Euh moi et les Églises ... il repoussa son assiette à laquelle il n'avait presque pas touché. Il avait perdu quelques livres et cela inquiétait sa mère.

\- Mange d'abord, tu donneras ton avis après !

\- J'ai plus faim.

\- Tant mieux fit son père se levant de table. Partons maintenant, nous prendrons notre déjeuner sur place.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture familiale et prirent la route de Salisbury. Pétunia se sentait barbouillée et ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait lui causer ces maux digestifs. La famille Harper leur fit quelques recommandations, inquiète tout de même.

Une somnolence étrange prit Pétunia durant le trajet. Ce n'était pas la première fois constata t-elle. Une pensée moins embrumée lui montra le tableau d'une femme blonde, belle à la perfection. Où l'ai-je vu déjà ? Ah oui ça y est je me souviens ... dans la chambre d'Edmée Harper ... Pétunia avait été incontestablement attirée par ce tableau. Une femme à la chevelure de lionne y était représentée, attachée sur un bûcher. Ses mains de derrières étaient comme menottées. Elle tournait vers le spectateur un visage séduisant et magnétique, d'une beauté presque surnaturelle. Son attitude fière et obstinée, poussait à l'admiration de cette illustre inconnue. Pétunia avait été comme hypnotisée et dès qu'elle le pouvait elle allait la voir. Edmée ayant remarqué cette attirance, lui expliqua que la sorcière dont le prénom et le nom n'étaient plus visible sur la toile, avait été dépossédée de ses pouvoirs par un homme d'église il y avait de cela plusieurs siècles, du temps de l'inquisition.

\- Je croyais que les moldus, enfin que les gens comme nous, ne pouvez rien contre la magie ...

\- Humm ... c'est vrai lorsque c'est réellement un moldu qui nous attaque. Edmée l'avait fixé d'un air énigmatique.

\- Vous ... vous sous-entendez que ce ... cet homme, ce prêtre, n'était pas réellement un moldu, mais un sorcier ?

\- Voilà. Cet homme était certainement un sorcier déguisé en prêtre. Il aurait eu le but de voler les pouvoirs de cette femme.

\- Et ? Cette femme est morte ? Je veux dire il l'a tué ?

\- Oui mais on dit qu'elle l'a trompé. Elle aurait eu le temps de sauver la plus grande partie de sa magie. Elle se pencha vers elle dans un sourire éclatant, elle termina sa phrase, gourmande. Ella aurait sauvegarder son pouvoir pour son retour ...

\- Son retour ?

\- Oui dit-elle, radieuse. En ce temps-là le sorcier n'était pas très déterminé sur le devenir de l'âme après la mort.

Depuis Pétunia pensait à cette femme d'une beauté sauvage, magnétique. J'aurais été un homme j'en serais tombé raide dingue amoureux ! Un phénomène se produisait à chaque fois qu'elle cédait à la tentation de l'admirer, une somnolence la prenait par surprise l'obligeant à s'allonger quasi immédiatement. Cet état alors qu'elle était en voiture n'avait aucun lieu d'être, elle n'avait pas été voir la peinture ce matin-là. Enfin la somnolence se mua en sommeil profond. Vernon lui jetait tout en conduisant des regards furtifs puis se dit que ce serait mieux ainsi. Sa femme avait toujours le don de se tromper en lisant une carte routière.

La jeune femme à la chevelure blonde opulente semblait se débattre dans de graves ennuis. Pétunia pouvait sentir une chaleur intense sans cause apparente sur son front. Tout en rêvant elle porta sa main vers cet endroit de son visage. Le rêve quitta la salle sombre où un prêtre au visage sadique la scrutait furieux. Pétunia était cette autre à présent. Elle ressentit une peur immense lui vriller les viscères, et paradoxalement grandissait en elle un désir de vengeance inconnu. Les yeux de la sorcière au visage parfaitement symétrique, pâle et dont les yeux gris métalliques luisaient de colère la fixaient, déterminés comme jamais. Pétunia sentit en elle un feu inconnu l'embraser. La femme aux cheveux hirsutes ferma ses paupières. Pétunia vit alors un labyrinthe se dessiner dans le cercle que faisaient les monolithes de Stonehenge. En son centre se trouvait une pierre assez large pour accueillir une personne debout. Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut malgré les rayons du soleil qui la cuisaient tout en roulant. Ses lèvres remuèrent, tentant de poser la question à cette inconnue qui prenait de plus en plus de place en elle. Qui êtes-vous ? Dîtes-moi qui êtes vous ? Il y eut un rire cristallin qui résonna dans sa boîte crânienne pour disparaître graduellement tandis que Vernon voyait les parkings annonçant le site archéologique.

\- Nous sommes arrivés ! Fit Vernon tout en se garant. Le cercle de monolithes se détachait sur la petite colline. Déjà des touristes arrivaient ou partaient de l'endroit dans un incessant va et vient. Des personnes vêtues de drôles de manière vinrent perturber Vernon dans son idée de l'Ordre et de la tenue correcte. PÉTUNIA ! Il vit alors sa femme passablement en mauvaise forme. Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui ! Bredouilla t-elle tout en s'extirpant de sa place passager. J'ai rêvé voilà tout ! Elle vit alors l'assemblage de pierre sur lequel se superposait parfaitement celui de son rêve. Une brise de vent vint déplacer une de ces mèches de cheveux et sa main vint automatiquement la remettre à sa place.

\- On mange pas d'abord ? Un bruit digestif attira définitivement l'attention sur Dudley.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à terminer ton assiette ce matin. Montons, ça va te faire oublier ton petit creux et un peu d'exercice ne vous fera pas de mal à vous deux.

\- Oui allons la haut ! Ça ne va prendre que quelques minutes pour faire le tour de cet endroit. Il se garda bien de rajouter à haute-voix Ce ne sont que quelques pierres posées là ! Je me demande bien ce qu'on trouve à cet endroit d'extraordinaire. Je me demande bien ce qu'on peut trouver à cet endroit ! Ce sont des hommes primitifs qui ont construits ça, il n'y a rien de mystique là-dedans.

\- Nous n'en savons rien. Personne n'en sait rien mais ces pierres ont plusieurs centaines d'années et c'est intriguant cette manière dont elles sont disposées. Elle soupira. Ces deux là commençaient à la désespérer. Rien ne les intéressait vraiment. Allez !

Pétunia prit la tête du cortège, de barbouillée elle était à présent étrangement excitée. Le labyrinthe l'appelait. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers le porche que faisait trois mégalithes imposant, le soleil haut dans un ciel sans nuage, droit devant. Téléguidée par une drôle de force, elle commença à suivre, doucement, pas à pas un étrange chemin. Ses chaussures l'handicapaient et sans autre forme de procès les ôta et les jeta sans regarder où elles tombaient. Elle entendit la voix de Vernon mais très vite celle-ci ne devint qu'un souvenir. La plante de ses pieds la picotait, brûlait presque alors que l'herbe était agréablement fraiche, pas encore réchauffée par les rayons du soleil. Son cœur s'était mis au diapason. Il suivait la cadence de ses pas. Enfin Pétunia s'arrêta pile au centre du cercle de pierre. Ses yeux ne virent pas la fameuse roche à travers l'herbe mais elle sentait qu'elle y était tout de même, profondément enterrée. Alors comme dans un était second elle se laissa conduire. La terre, lui envoyait toute sa force, l'air sous la forme de vent malmenait la peau de son visage, soulevait ses cheveux, le soleil tentait de la réchauffer comme il pouvait tandis que l'herbe, la nature réveillée, lui faisaient parvenir des senteurs profondes et subtiles. Une, voilà ce qu'elle était, elle était comme dissolue, elle se sentit d'un coup partout et nulle part. Un rire cristallin retentit dans sa tête. Sens la magie, sens-là, elle coule à nouveau en toi ! Sens la Magie, elle est là, en toi ! Tu es une sorcière Pétunia, tu l'as toujours été, tu vas reprendre ce qu'on t'a volé, Je vais reprendre ce qui est à moi. Elle eut un sourire. Ses pieds, ses mains, la brûlaient d'un feu agréable, son esprit, son âme tout en elle rayonnait. Un bruit la ramena à la réalité. C'était Vernon, rouge tomate, essoufflé et transpirant qui se mit à la secouer. Elle se sentit fâchée de voir qu'il n'avait pas « respecté » le chemin sacré.

\- Pétunia remet ça tout de suite ! Il lui tendit ses chaussures.

\- Non.

\- Pétunia si tu ne les remets pas tout de suite, je repars sans toi !

Elle eut envie de le foudroyer sur place. À nouveau le petit rire raisonna dans tout son être. Une voix douce dont la source était inconnue lui souffla qu'elle le pourrait mais pas encore.

\- Bien, je vais les remettre mais attends que je parte d'ici. S'en était fini de l'unité, de la symbiose avec ce lieu mythique. C'était la première fois et la dernière de sa vie qu'elle ressentirait cette unité. Une peine immense la submergea et elle essuya très vite une larme qui coula sur sa joue. Elle détestait montrer sa faiblesse à quiconque.

Ils s'arrêtèrent manger dans un restaurant bon marché puis se rendirent à Salisbury visiter l'église dont la flèche culminait à 123 m, et battait le record de toutes les autres du pays. Le soleil radieux rendait le lieu magnifique et grandiose. Comme à l'habitude Vernon râla contre la météo, les autres conducteurs, mais s'exempta de tout défauts, comme d'habitude. Dudley et Pétunia y étaient habitués. Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de se dire tout de même qu'il n'était jamais satisfait, qu'il avait sans cesse quelque chose à dire de méchant sur ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher. Comment ai-je pu épouser ... ça ! elle le reluqua, une lueur de mépris prompte à déguerpir s'il s'avisait de la fixer à son tour. Tu le sais très bien, tu l'as épousé, à cause de quelqu'un ... et Severus s'imposa à elle. Ses poings se serrèrent alors et un sanglot faillit l'étouffer.

L'église était magnifique autant à l'extérieure qu'à l'intérieure. Dudley et Vernon en firent le tour en quelques minutes. Dudley s'attarda sur quelques vitraux, et autres détails architecturaux spécifiques, mais Vernon lui ne s'intéressa qu'aux troncs qui servent à acheter les bougies exposées. Du coin de l'œil elle le vit bien râler sur le prix que coûtaient ses « babioles » comme il disait. Elle sourit en le voyant dans ses œuvres de pingreries, il était devenu tellement prévisible que s'en était devenu un ennui mortel. Pétunia demanda si elle pouvait se rendre à la crypte, ce qui lui fut naturellement accordé. À la réalité se superposa la pièce de son rêve. L'homme au regard pervers qui la fixait était là, devant elle et s'approchait, de plus en plus dangereusement de sa bouche. Des liens invisibles et douloureux lui enserraient ses poignets. Il ricana tout en stoppant son mouvement à quelques millimètres. Il se contenta de lui caresser la joue puis le menton qu'elle avait volontaire, pour trouver son cou et ôter une mèche de son chemin puis l'index descendit, descendit jusqu'à sa gorge, puis jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Une voix lointaine et inconnue prit possession de son audition.

\- Tu aurais dû me céder, tu le sais ... l'index appuya sur le tissu et le bouton céda libérant la route. Elle aurait voulu le gifler, mais c'était impossible. Sa tentative le fit rire. La scène s'estompa. Le cœur de Pétunia se mit à lui jouer des tours et elle dût s'asseoir sur la première marche. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je n'ai jamais été comme ça ! jamais ! Ôh mon Dieu !Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de rassembler des pensées cohérentes.

Elle sentit la colère, et une promesse de vengeance, l'envahir. Ses yeux cherchèrent alors quelque chose dans cet endroit qui avait du être fouillé maintes et maintes fois. La roche froide cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle devait trouver. Vernon ne la voyant pas remonter partit à sa recherche. Chaque pierre se vit soumise à une inspection rigoureuse. Son audition l'avertit que Vernon arrivait. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour éloigner cet imbécile.

\- Pétunia mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Je ne te savais pas intéressée par les vieilles pierres à ce point !

\- J'aime cet endroit, il est calme, il me remplit de sérénité ... s'il-te plait laisse-moi encore quelques minutes ici.

Vernon grogna, éructa, manifesta bruyamment son mécontentement puis pour finir laissa le lieu auquel il n'entendait rien.

Une roche parut moins sertie que les autres et elle se dirigea alors sans hésiter vers elle. Immobile, elle mit tous ses sens en alerte. Son cœur battait et seul son battement lui parvenait. Elle contint son envie d'hurler son excitation. Ses mains impeccables allaient souffrir mais c'était pour son bien. Elle fourragea dans son sac et sortit l'indispensable lime à ongle. Il fallait aller vite mais la chance fut de son côté, rien ni personne ne vint la déranger. Elle y mit toutes ses forces et enfin parvint à bouger cette pierre carrée mais petite de son logement. Allez, encore une effort, tu y es presque ... Enfin elle céda, Pétunia était en nage mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Sa main droite partit tout au fond et ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface lisse. Il y a quelque chose ... mais quoi ? Ses doigts cherchèrent à s'agripper à l'objet, mais s'était impossible, il avait été comme poussé pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait le chercher. La colère et le dépit commençaient à prendre le dessus sur son enthousiasme. Ses ongles devenaient de moins en moins solides et l'objet ne sortait toujours pas. Dis « tu m'appartiens, reviens à moi ». Veux, et tu auras. « Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! » faillit hurler Pétunia à présent en plein désespoir. La voix dans sa tête n'en eut cure. Fais ce que je viens de te dire.

Pétunia soupira tout en jetant un regard inquiet alentours. Elle se sentit idiote d'un coup. Ça ne marchera jamais ... . Elle inspira profondément.

\- Tu m'appartiens, reviens à moi. Tu m'appartiens ... reviens à moi ! Elle se tût et se pencha pour voir où en était l'objet mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas avoir bougé d'un centimètre.

Tu n'y mets pas assez de convictions. Veux-le, vraiment ! Elle soupira. Allez, je le veux vraiment ! je veux ce qui m'appartiens ! Il y eut un tout petit bruit, vraiment infime sur la grille des décibels. Elle sut qu'elle venait de réaliser l'impensable, faire bouger ce coffre, cette boîte, la chose dissimulée depuis au moins cinq siècles. Ne t'arrête pas, continue !

\- Tu m'appartiens, viens à moi, viens ! je t'en prie. L'objet fut alors propulsé dans ses mains. C'était une vieille boîte en bois, parfaitement préservée des assauts du temps. Hélas ... elle était verrouillée. Tout ça n'a servi à rien ! Je n'ai pas la clé ! bien sûr ! Songeant soudain qu'elle avait peut-être été elle même mise avec, Pétunia envoya sa main à sa recherche, en priant très fort de l'y trouver ... et ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin la petite tige métallique. Des pas dans l'escalier l'avertirent à nouveau. Ce n'était pas Vernon qui était partit sans doute manger un morceau quelque part, mais quelques touristes aux vêtements bariolés et ... bizarres. Pétunia se plaça devant le trou qu'elle venait de faire la boîte légèrement poussée dans la cavité. Elle attendit patiemment que le terrain soit à nouveau libre.

Vernon et Dudley devisaient sur la seule femme de la famille. Entre deux bouchées bien grasses d'un poulet à la broche servit avec une montagne de frites, Vernon racontait à son fils le comportement qu'il trouvait plus ou moins étrange de Pétunia.

\- 'Pa, c'est le surmenage, le fait d'avoir quitté la maison, nos meubles, Harry ! tous les derniers évènements ... maman va être fâchée que nous ne l'attendons pas pour manger.

\- Tu connais ta mère ... elle n'a jamais très faim. Nous allons lui faire préparer un petit repas. Étrange ... cette façon de se conduire ... elle ne l'avait pas habituée à ça, les cachotteries ce n'était pas son truc. Est-ce que la cause de son état ne serait pas le fait de ce petit morveux d'Harry Potter ?

\- J'aurais dû refuser d'accueillir cet enfant, ce monstre, tu n'es pas de mon avis ?

\- Harry euh ... quoi répondre ? Dudley se sentit bien ennuyé. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepté, concurrent direct dans l'Amour maternel, puis il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il ne craignait rien de cette demi portion. Sa rencontre avec les détraqueurs avait été déterminante, il le savait tout au fond de lui. Il s'était vu, laid, arrogant, tel un monstre régnant sur son petit royaume. Il s'était senti dégoûté devant lui-même. Ainsi il s'était mit à admirer son cousin, en cachette. C'est vrai 'pa, Harry ne nous a apporté que des ennuis ! et il se plongea dans son soda light.

\- Ta mère a beaucoup souffert tu sais. Pour elle, sa sœur Lily a été un fardeau ! heureusement que tu n'es pas un « sorcier » Dudley je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté !

Tu m'étonnes ! Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il savait que son père n'en serait que plus satisfait.

Pétunia à nouveau seule, ouvrit son trésor. Ses yeux prirent une teinte d'extase inconnue. C'était son Athamé, son livre des ombres ! son pentacle chéri ! Avec un énorme respect elle toucha le premier objet. Sur le manche usé par des années d'utilisation trois lettres se détachaient à peu près, un « T »,un « M, suivi d'un « H ». Peu importait, elle glissa les objets dans son sac à main. Le grimoire marqué « Livre des Ombres » serait plus difficile à dissimuler mais elle trouverait bien quelque chose. C'est en sortant qu'elle vit des prospectus assez large pour dissimuler sa trouvaille.

\- Tu en as mis du temps grommela Vernon qui avait prit une teinte rosée et luisante (elle pensa à un porc dans un sauna) à cause du soleil. Ses cheveux blonds, parsemés au fil du temps n'arrangeait pas du tout son look. Erk ... qu'il est laid !

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça !?

\- Rien ... firent ses lèvres en mode automatique. Rien du tout ! Allez ... je suis désolée lui chuchota t-elle soudain câline.

\- Humm ... Bon ... tu as eu sans doute raison il faisait sans doute meilleur à l'intérieur !

\- Oui, tu aurais dû te mette à l'abri de la chaleur.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Il tardait à Pétunia de s'isoler à nouveau. La famille qui les avait accueillis fut soulagés de les voir revenir sans qu'il n'y ait eu à déplorer de dommages.

Les portes se refermèrent et la maîtresse de maison, une sorcière aguerri sentit d'emblée que quelque chose d'étrange s'était produite sur Pétunia. Elle sentit confusément que celle-ci était quelque peu ... différente, une aura, une intuition diffuse, lui indiquait clairement un pouvoir magique mais de nature inconnue.

Les jours passèrent, s'égrenant dans la routine. La famille Dursley faisait à présent ses valises, se préparant à regagner la maison. Vernon n'était pas sorcier, mais lui aussi présentait que son épouse n'était plus la même. Lorsque le thème « Harry Potter » venait s'inviter sur le tapis, Pétunia mettait sa verve au vestiaire laissant les mêmes remarques remplir pour elle les blancs de la conversation. L'idée de retrouver sa maison vide ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça et s'est presque détachée, l'esprit ailleurs, que les bagages furent remplis et empilés dans la voiture.

Le réaménagement la fatigua presque autant que le déménagement. Lorsqu'elle fut seule pour ranger, elle se laissa aller à des essais télékinésiques. Au début ses tentatives se soldèrent par une migraine. Au fur et à mesure, Pétunia pugnace, sentait confusément qu'elle peinait moins à se concentrer et les résultats devinrent positif. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que là résidait le vrai danger. Son enthousiasme allant de paire avec ses réussites, elle risquait de se laisser emporter, de montrer ses « talents » à n'importe qui. Une pensée vint, une image aussi, un Severus dans les 10 ans se tenait debout, face à elle, méprisant à souhait et qui lui susurrait « pas toi, toi tu n'es qu'une moldue ». Ses yeux qu'elle avait d'une belle couleur ambre, se foncèrent alors, se noircirent presque. « Je vais devenir une sorcière d'une puissance incroyable, tu me vénèreras ». Le vase qu'elle fixait, implosa sans raison apparente. Elle leva sa main et avec une grâce ancestrale le reconstitua à l'identique, rien qu'avec le pouvoir de sa volonté.


	3. Chapter 3

**ET SI ...**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Harry était inconscient, noyé par les larmes que versait un Hagrid effondré. Le rire fou de Bellatrix lui parvenait aux oreilles lui indiquant paradoxalement qu'il faisait toujours parti de ce monde. Voldemort ordonna à un de ces esclaves d'aller vérifier que son ennemi soit bel et bien mort. Un souffle, une mèche de cheveux l'effleura, ainsi qu'une subtile note parfumée. Une femme aux cheveux longs analysa t-il, tandis que des cheveux longs lui caressaient le visage. Bellatrix ? Non impossible, ceux-ci sont doux, fins, ils m'effleurent comme une caresse. Son cerveau en fidèle traducteur lui envoya l'information sous la forme d'une très lointaine image qu'il avait d'une femme. « Narcissa », la mère de Drago Malfoy.

\- Il est bien mort, Maître, dit-elle d'une voix douce et calme. Elle posa une dernière fois sa main contre ses côtes. Cette sensation lui fit un bien étrange.

Des cris de bêtes fusèrent de tous les côtés, les pleurs d'Hagrid furent noyés devant cette explosion de joie. Bellatrix se détacha de son maître. Harry ne sut jamais que celui-ci avait également souffert lorsqu'il avait envoyé son sort.

Tel un trophée, Harry fut soulevé par les bras puissants mais tremblants de son ami le demi-géant Hagrid. La troupe se mit en route. Harry à présent recouvrait lentement la totalité de ses sens. Son odorat sentait ci et là les effluves des différentes essences végétales savamment entretenue par le garde-chasse. Son audition tentait de voler des bribes de conversation mais cet effort fut vain. La joie était retombée et une atmosphère tendue lui avait succédée. Enfin ses paupières laissèrent passer un filet de lumière. C'était l'aube qui se levait, indifférente à l'histoire dramatique qui venait de se jouer.

Enfin Hagrid s'arrêta sur un ordre lancé par Voldemort lui-même. Le mage noir, conquérant, était parvenu au centre de la cour centrale. Majestueux il faisait le tour de sa cour personnelle. D'un geste autoritaire il fit signe à son prisonnier de s'avancer et de poser la dépouille de l'élu à ses pieds, pour que tout le camp adverse constate que lui, Voldemort avait gagné la bataille en mettant hors d'état de nuire son ennemi juré. La potion de Severus achevait à présent de s'estomper et le cœur d'Harry s'était remis à battre fortement. Il tentât par sa volonté de lui imprimer moins de fougue, mais le stress était à présent à son comble. Il entendit Voldemort apostropher Neuville Londubat, puis ensuite le tourner en ridicule. Des rires moqueurs jaillissaient tout proche puis soudain le silence fut totale. Des cris de joie jaillirent alors de côté adverse et des éclairs strièrent à nouveau le ciel grisâtre en ce deuxième jour du mois de mai 1998. Harry profita de cette confusion pour ouvrir les yeux. Plus personne ne faisait attention à lui et il sortit la cape d'invisibilité pour s'en recouvrir. Hagrid encore sous le choc vit alors que l'élève qui avait été son ami, dans lequel il avait fondé tous ses espoirs, avait disparu, ses grosses mains ne rencontrant que les pavés. Voldemort s'était quant à lui lourdement trompé en croyant que tout le monde allait le suivre. Harry s'était sacrifié pour eux, pour tous ses amis, c'est ce qu'ils comprirent et cela décupla leur volonté d'en découdre. Du haut de son bureau, Rogue serrait les poings, en rage de ne pouvoir combattre aux côtés du camp qu'il avait choisi, après des années d'égarement. Il y eut un subtil mouvement dans la galerie de tableaux mais Severus ne l'entendit pas son attention toute entière accaparée par ce qui se jouait sous ses pieds.

Harry envoyait ses sorts informulés à droite, gauche, à tous ses amis en difficultés. Son cœur se glaça lorsqu'il vit Molly Weasley affronter Bellatrix. La sorcière au regard fou, sautait avec agilité, évitant les sorts destructeurs avec aisance. Le sol devint brûlant sous leurs pieds. Voldemort quant à lui affrontait trois professeurs mais qui parurent aux yeux du jeune sorcier bien moins puissants. Il aurait voulu intervenir mais c'était trop risqué. Le souffle de la victoire soufflait sur aucun des combattants puis il se décida. Molly profita d'un instant d'inattention de la Serpentarde pour lui envoyer son sort mortel qui la propulsa derrière le voile des Ténèbres, figeant son regard fou pour l'éternité dans tous les esprits présents. Voldemort laissa alors exploser sa colère, sa fureur d'avoir perdu son fidèle lieutenant à cause de cette sympathisante des moldues. Il lui envoya à son tour un sort qui aurait pû la tuer mais Harry envoya un contre-sort qui le fit dévier de sa trajectoire. Voldemort hurla alors et envoya ses trois adversaires au tapis, d'un seul mouvement de sa baguette.

\- QUI A OSÉ FAIRE ÇA ? QUI ? il regardait dans la direction de son sort qui était allé s'écraser contre un mur, le faisant éclater.

\- Moi fit doucement Harry se dévoilant. La foule le scrutait à présent craintive. Voilà qui était de la plus belle magie ! un mort qui se relève on ne peut plus vivant. Des murmures ébahis parcouraient l'assistance. Harry vint se placer, habité par une confiance incroyable, face à son ennemi.

Voldemort s'adapta très vite. Il fit taire en lui un flot de questions gênantes. C'était incompréhensible. Il l'avait vu s'effondrer après son Avada Kedavra. Narcissa Malfoy avait vérifié. Lui aurait-elle menti ? Non, elle est comme les autres, ils me craignent tous. Harry veillait à rester sur ses gardes, la baguette de Malfoy pointée sur le sol de dalles en pierre. Il enjoignit alors son adversaire à se repentir. Il voulait lui dire que son âme souffrirait pour l'éternité mais Voldemort ne l'écouta pas. Harry parla alors de la baguette.

\- Je l'ai prise à Dumbledore lui-même, il est bel et bien mort, lui ! Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre dans les ténèbres.

\- Dumbledore n'en était plus le maître, même si elle a été enterrée avec lui.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Je dis que Dumbledore n'en était pas le maître lorsqu'il est mort, et l'homme que vous avez tenté de tuer ne l'était pas non plus.

\- Il a tué ton Maître cracha l'autre.

Harry balança sa tête tout en fixant son ennemi, sa baguette pointée vers le sol. Il marchait autour d'un cercle au traçage invisible, en pas chassés, face à Voldemort qui faisait de même.

\- Ollivander vous a pourtant dit une chose très importante ... dit Harry, doucement.

il leva ses sourcils bruns, par dessus sa monture de lunettes. Sa cicatrice n'apparaissait plus sur son front. Il arrêta de marcher.

\- C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, termina t-il sûr de lui.

\- Je le sais, tu crois quoi ? Que je suis un apprenti en sorcellerie ?

\- Tom Jédusor (Voldemort laissa échapper un tremblement excédé de la main qui tenait l'arme suprême des sorciers).

\- Tu oses ?

\- Oui rétorqua Harry, j'ose. Il lui sourit, espiègle. L'assistance se taisait, le silence était assourdissant. Je veux dire, que ce n'est pas forcément l'assassin qui en devient le maître, mais celui qui a désarmer le porteur.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas Rogue qui a désarmé Dumbledore.

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire triomphant. Voldemort à présent l'écoutait avec une attention des plus extrême. C'est ... vous ne voulez pas deviner ? L'autre dont les yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes le fixait comme un papillon attiré par la flamme d'une bougie. C'est Drago Malfoy lâcha t-il. Il serra encore plus fortement la baguette qu'il avait subtilisé au serpentard.

Drago aux côtés de ses parents mit sa main devant sa bouche, blanc comme un linge. S'en serait fini de lui si Voldemort n'était pas vaincu. Il se tourna vers Narcissa toute entière tournée vers les combattants. Son regard était en particulier tourné vers Harry. La main fine posée sur l'épaule de son fils devient lourde et contractée.

\- Peu importe mais je dois te remercier Potter pour ta confidence ... gronda l'autre menaçant.

\- Je vous attendais là aussi bien sûr. Il secoua la tête comme un professeur faisant face à un irrécupérable imbécile. Je suis, hélas ..., intervenu bien malgré moi dans ce jeu. Il s'arrêta de marcher. J'ai moi-même désarmé Drago Malfoy ... et il montra la baguette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Je suis donc le maître de la baguette que vous tenez.

L'autre ne répliqua pas, mais Harry malgré qu'il ne partageait plus les pensées du sorcier le plus maléfique que le monde de la magie eut connu, su que le combat allait commencer, maintenant.

Les deux baguettes se firent face en une fraction de seconde, Lord Voldemort envoya de toutes ses forces le sort de mort, et Harry son sort préféré : Expelliarmus, (qu'il avait appris de la bouche même de Severus lors de sa deuxième année dans l'école). La baguette de Sureau ne voulut pas atteindre celui qui la gouvernait et dévia le sort sur son propre porteur. Le sort d'Harry désarma Voldemort et c'est en tournoyant dans l'espace – comme la tête de Nagini – que celui-ci reçu son propre sort, pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie. La baguette de Sureau de par sa puissance ne lui laissa aucune chance de survie. La reine des baguettes rejoignit la main de son véritable Maître tandis que Voldemort tombait droit comme une colonne de marbre, sur le dallage de la grande salle de Poudlard. Des cris de joies éclatèrent instantanément. Harry fut embrassé, soulevé, caressé tel un Dieu tombé des cieux. Il ne s'appartenait plus. La foule le voulait pour lui exprimait toute sa reconnaissance.

Enfin la liesse se calma. Harry en profita pour s'éclipser et retrouver Severus. Ron et Hermione l'accompagnèrent, comme par le passé, même si l'idée de voir Rogue ne les enchantaient pas plus que ça.

\- Ne craignez rien pour Severus, ce n'est plus le même homme que par le passé.

\- Humm ... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Par le passé tu le détestais. Une ombre de remord traversa le visage d'Harry qui baissa la tête, soudain envahit par la honte.

\- Je me suis trompé. Énormément trompé ! Cet homme ... il balaya l'air devant lui comme s'il était empoisonné. Il était du côté de Dumbledore mais son rôle était une sorte d'agent double. Hermione et Ron ouvrirent la bouche de saisissement.

\- Je vous expliquerai ... plus tard.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent gravement la tête.

Severus avait regagné son bureau, derrière lui Dumbledore montrait un visage ému. Des larmes de joie et un sourire extatique s'étaient imprimés sur la toile.

Harry fit face avec une toute neuve humilité, à un Severus qui le regardait l'air grave et envieux à la fois. La bourse qu'Harry portait autour de son cou, qui contenait la baguette brisée lors du combat mené contre Nagini dans la demeure de Bathilda Tourdesac fut vidée sur la surface du bureau. Harry fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Et si ? Dumbledore comme tous les autres directeurs et directrices de Poudlard depuis la naissance de l'école dans leurs tableaux regardaient Harry. Cette attention le mettait mal à l'aise. Il prit cependant la baguette de Sureau. Ron s'approcha doucement. Lui aussi avait cet air de gourmandise lorsqu'il frôlait de son regard, la baguette de Sureau.

\- Tu veux la réparer ?

\- Oh Harry pourquoi veux-tu la réparer ? ajouta Hermione d'une voix teintée d'envie et de respect. Tu as la baguette la plus puissante entre tes doigts. Ses yeux avaient l'éclat du désir pour ce bâton aux pouvoirs gigantesque. Harry sentit naître au fond de lui un sentiment s'apparentant à du dégoût. C'est là que réside le pouvoir de cette baguette, elle inspire l'envie, le pouvoir, le désir de dominer l'autre. Même mes amis sont ensorcelés lorsqu'elle est devant leurs yeux. Il soupira et fixa volontairement les yeux noirs de son maître, interrogateurs.

\- Reparo. La baguette que même Ollivander n'aurait pu reconstituer, reprit sa forme et ses pouvoirs originels. Harry releva la tête, et vit l'expression des visages autour de lui. Leurs regards en disaient plus que tous les longs discours.

\- Severus fit Harry d'une voix douce mais ferme, prenez-là et faîtes-en ce que vous voulez. Il la lui tendit. Severus la prit avec une drôle d'expression, une grimace déforma son visage déjà spécial. Cette baguette qui attirait la convoitise et la mort depuis des siècles devait disparaître, mais elle avait tant à montrer, toute cette puissance, c'était du gâchis !. Dans les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient une drôle de lumière, bientôt celle-ci quitta les yeux bleus du sorcier pour couler tout doucement. Il hocha la tête avec respect. Il sut ce qu'Harry avait en tête et c'était la meilleure solution.

\- Harry ? Que ... Severus tenait respectueusement la baguette. Jusqu'à il y a encore quelques heures, il ignorait jusqu'à son existence. Bien sûr il avait entendu, connaissait le conte des trois frères, mais Il avait prit cette histoire pour une blague, un conte pour enfant ! Comme beaucoup de sorciers terre à terre. À présent lui aussi l'examinait avec la plus grande attention. Harry se reprit-il, que veux-tu que ... j'en fasse ? Je n'en suis pas le maître.

\- Exact Severus. Le fait que vous ayez tué Dumbledore n'a pas fait de vous le maître de la baguette. C'est Drago lorsqu'il vous a désarmé Dumbledore, que ce dernier l'est devenu ... puis moi-même dans le Manoir des Malfoy. Le vieux portrait hocha la tête.

\- Harry tu mérites d'être le porteur de cette baguette, elle est à toi. Severus le regardait avec un respect qui parut tout neuf à Ron et à Hermione.

\- Non Severus. Harry lui sourit.

\- Severus se reprit-il, mettez-là je vous en prie, dans un endroit où personne ne puisse la retrouver. Lorsque je mourrai – il le fixa avec intensité – lorsque je mourrai son pouvoir s'en ira avec ma vie, ainsi elle ne nuira plus jamais.

\- Mais ... Harry avec cette baguette ton pouvoir sera ... inégalé !

\- La belle affaire fit l'autre en souriant, je serais surtout la prochaine cible à abattre ! Toute l'assistance sait que je suis le maître de la baguette. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs de Jai. J'en ai eu mon compte je crois des aventures, des jeux de vie ou de mort avec ma vie ... je veux me reposer, mener une vie calme ... Severus, je vous en prie, faîtes ce que je vous ai demandé !

\- Ôh Harry intervint alors Dumbledore, quel sorcier magnifique tu es devenu ! Il essuya une larme qui avait laissé sa trace sur sa joue ridée. Je n'ai jamais eu ce courage ... ça a failli conduire ce monde à sa perte ... Le pouvoir exerce une telle attraction !

\- Merci Dumbledore.

Severus ouvrit un coffre à fonds multiples et y mit la baguette. Il le referma en murmurant des formules dont la signification exacte étaient depuis longtemps oubliées. Harry le fixait, satisfait.

\- Voilà qui est fait Potter.

\- Pas tout à fait. Hermione ? Celle-ci s'approcha. Hermione je voudrais que tu fasses le serment inviolable entre moi et Severus. Severus ? êtes-vous d'accord ?

\- Humm pourquoi ?

\- Ce serment est le contrat qui établit qu'à aucun moment vous n'ouvrirez et révèlerez où se trouve la baguette.

Severus hocha la tête et les deux sorciers se mirent en position. Hermione de sa baguette tout en parlant, nouait un lien invisible mais d'une grande puissance.

\- Merci Dumbledore. Il se mordit la lèvre. Je vous dois tellement ajouta t-il dans un souffle mais maintenant je sais que je dois aussi énormément à quelqu'un d'autre. Il revint au visage de Severus. Il était disgracieux, pleins de défauts esthétiques, mais il aimait ce visage à présent, comme jamais il aurait cru l'aimer. Il inspira et d'une voix moins contrôlée qu'il l'aurait voulu, dit. je vous dois tellement Severus ... tellement ! J'aurais ... je me rends compte que j'aurais voulu être votre fils, plutôt que celui de James Potter. La colère donnait une couleur brillante aux yeux qui ressemblaient traits pour traits à ceux de Lily celle qu'il avait toujours aimé. Severus était comme hypnotisé au regard d'Harry. Je regrette tellement que ma mère ne vous ait pas choisi ! Elle a préféré ce ... ce ... ce play-boy monstrueux ! Il serra les poings, ses jointures blanchirent. Severus lui pâlissait. Harry parlait à présent tout doucement. Si j'avais un retourneur de temps j'irai dans le passé changer la donne.

\- Harry, non ... je ne veux pas que tu le haïsses comme tu es entrain de le faire, ton père était un bon sorcier malgré tout et tu as hérité de ses qualités ! . J'ai ... c'est moi ! Je n'ai pas choisi la bonne maison. Il lui sourit penaud. J'ai fait enrager ton père en étant toujours sur les traces de celle ... prudemment il ne termina pas sa phrase. Bref c'est du passé. Il fit mine de replacer un document déjà parfaitement à sa place.

Harry avait détourné son regard sur la fenêtre. Pétunia, Lily, faisaient comme une ronde dans son esprit. Il avait raté quelque chose ? il repensa aux évènements indubitables. La lettre que Pétunia avait envoyé et qui avait été dénigré par Severus. Cette lettre, sa tante avait dit à ses parents que c'était pour être avec sa sœur à Poudlard, mais ... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche là-dedans ...Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, jouant avec elles comme si elles constituaient les face d'un rubick-cube. Cette lettre n'avait pas été écrite pour être réunie avec sa sœur ! Mais avec Severus ! Cette idée le séduisit. Évidemment ! Elle les espionnait, elle a tout appris de Poudlard en écoutant leurs conversations ... Il se tourna vers Severus qui s'était assis et faisait face à Ron et Hermione. Personne ne parlait, le silence à présent s'était abattu sur le petit groupe fatigué de sa nuit blanche.

\- Ron, Hermione, je vous retrouve en bas, je dois dire une dernière chose confidentielle à Severus.

\- Comme tu voudras ... Hermione prit la main de Ron et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- Attends ! Ron se tourna vers Harry. Tu peux m'envoyer ton Elfe de Maison ?

\- Hein ?

\- Kreatur !

\- Pour ?

\- J'avoue que j'ai un petit creux ... Hermione leva les yeux au plafond.

Kréatur arriva pour prendre la commande et se revolatiliser. Quelques minutes après il revint avec les bras chargés de sandwiches.

\- Merci Harry ! Ils se servirent puis quittèrent les lieux.

Ce dernier s'assit sur le fauteuil qui l'avait souvent accueilli durant ses six années à Poudlard. Le fait que Rogue soit derrière ce bureau lui fit un effet bizarre.

\- Severus ... je pense qu'il faut que je vous fasse part d'une sorte de ... révélation que je viens d'avoir.

\- Faîtes attention Potter, je vais vous inscrire d'office aux cours de divination de Trelawney pour l'année à venir ... ironisa Severus qui s'était plongé dans une procédure administrative de longue haleine.

\- Tsss ... vous vous souvenez de ma tante ?

Severus leva la tête surpris.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que ... vous vous rappelez de cette lettre qu'elle avait envoyé à Poudlard ?

\- Pour être avec sa sœur répondit froidement Severus qui venait de retrouver son regard perçant. À quoi voulez-vous en venir ?

Dans son tableau Dumbledore s'était figé. Pas pour longtemps car il fit un geste à Harry signifiant un « non, non, chut ... il ne doit pas savoir ». Harry faillit rire. Severus leva à son tour son nez vers le tableau qui se refigea comme s'il venait de recevoir un « stupéfix ».

\- Je veux en venir que ... je ne pense pas que c'était pour être avec sa sœur. Il la revoyait, avec Vernon à ses côtés dans cette maison battue par les vents lors de son onzième anniversaire, (le seul qu'il eu fêté en leur compagnie, si on peut appeler ça « fêter ») Hagrid qui prenait toute la place dans la pièce minuscule. Sa rancœur, sa colère, n'avait de sens que si elle avait été amoureuse de Severus pour en parler avec autant de mépris. Il s'était tût mais le visage de son professeur de potion s'était fermé comme un bénitier.

\- Et ? Avec sa sœur ou pas, Potter je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. J'ai des papiers à faire ! une école à reconstruire ...

\- Je pense que c'était pour être avec vous lâcha Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Potter vos hormones vous jouent des tours se moqua alors Severus. Pétunia amoureuse de moi, vous vous payez ma tête ? Et si c'est le cas je ne goûte pas le même humour.

\- Nooooon ... mais ce que je viens de dire est ... logique.

\- Non ce n'est pas logique. De toute façon même si c'était le cas, mon cœur est ... il n'appartient qu'à une seule femme et elle est morte de la main même de ... il agita sa main comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Voldemort, là. Maintenant Potter laissez-moi. Allez dormir, les journées à venir vont être très fatigantes, pour vous et pour moi et pour tout le monde d'ailleurs.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Severus replongea dans ses documents et ne vit pas le sourire espiègle sur le visage d'Harry tandis qu'il regagnait la tour Gryffondor, tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il paraphait la lettre demandant de l'aide au Ministère, lorsqu'il repensa aux paroles du jeune sorcier. Pétunia Evans, que Merlin m'en préserve ! cette petite fouineuse, arrogante, fière et insupportable ! Amoureuse de moi !? ah les jeunes ...

Dans son dos, Dumbledore dissimulait lui aussi un sourire malicieux. Le fou rire le guettant il décida de partir et de faire un tour dans ses succursales comme le Ministère, des sorciers comme les Weasley qui l'avaient toujours soutenu et d'autres que lui seul connaissait.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout le monde change

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Les travaux avaient bien avancé à Poudlard. Hagrid avait retrouvé sa cabane de chasse et ses protégés, son potager se portait à merveille. Harry quant à lui avait travaillé d'arrache-pied avec Severus Rogue pour être au point sur son éternel point faible qu'étaient les potions. La rentrée approchait à grand pas et le futur AUROR se sentait pour le moins stressé. Hermione s'apprêtait à faire ses classes en école de Droit sorcier et pour comble de malheur elle avait appris que Drago Malfoy s'était dirigé dans la même filière. Ron quant à lui, comptait prêter main forte à Georges dans son magasin de Farces et Attrapes. La mort de son jumeau lui causait encore chaque nuit de terribles cauchemars. Les élèves allaient être nombreux cette année encore et Severus avaient eu des vacances très chargées. Réhabilité par Harry sur son rôle décisif durant la deuxième guerre, le public l'adorait. Impossible pour lui de sortir sans protection. Interview, photos, articles de presses, toute cette communication s'était déroulée à un rythme effréné. Il avait également fallu reconstruire Poudlard, qui s'était constituée une réputation hors du commun et désormais même des cultures sorcières étrangères aspiraient à en faire partie. Des classes supplémentaires avaient donc été crées, mais il fallait pour cela des professeurs. Même s'il était prêt à assurer malgré sa fonction, des cours, il avait du faire appel à d'autres sorciers. Lucius Malefoy avait fini par accepter un poste de professeur de potions, (non sans avoir résisté) et il avait été convenu que Narcissa l'accompagnerait. Lucius avait émis à Severus lors de leur rencontre que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal car elle vivait mal le fait que Drago leur fils devienne de plus en plus indépendant.

Harry n'avait pas oublié sa première famille et il voulait tout de même les remercier de l'avoir hébergé, nourri, ne serait-ce pendant onze années. Pour sa tante et son cousin il avait trouvé un cadeau qu'il pensait bien sous tout rapport. Pour Vernon en revanche ...cela était compliqué, Harry n'avait aucune envie de le voir, et pour son projet il était exclu qu'il soit présent. Il contacta alors Dudley. Leur amitié inexistante jusqu'à sa cinquième année avait prit un essor nouveau après la rencontre de son cousin avec deux détraqueurs.

\- Allo, Harry ?

\- Oui ... euh ... voilà j'aimerai passer te voir, ainsi que ma tante mais euh ... enfin ... je n'ai pas trop envie – je t'avoue – de voir euh ... ton père ... hum ...

Silence, suivi d'un éclat de rire.

\- Ok je comprends. Tu voudrais que je l'éloigne ? Tu sais que je n'ai qu'à dire que tu viens et hop ... il va transplaner !

\- Transplaner ? Comment ...

\- Je connais ce mot ? Compléta espiègle Dudley.

\- Oui !

\- Je l'ai entendu dans la famille sorcière dans laquelle nous avons été durant votre guerre. Il lâcha un petit soupir.

\- Ah ok. Alors tu vois pour ton père ? Tu me rappelles ?

\- D'ac'.

\- Ah j'oubliais, il y aura une surprise pour ta mère, une vieille connaissance ... non ne lui dis pas ce que je viens de te dire en tout dernier.

\- Humm ... je ne sais pas si ma mère va goûter les plaisanteries sorcières ... quoiqu'elle soit un peu différente.

\- Différente ?

\- Tu connais ma mère Harry, et bien notre séjour chez ces gens, l'a profondément changé, enfin c'est le ressenti que j'ai.

\- Et Vernon ?

\- Bof ... identique à lui-même.

Dudley était ravi de revoir Harry. Son père était un problème. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule, Dudley avait gagné en maturité et s'était éloigné de son père et leur complicité d'antan n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour l'éloigner de la maison.

Lorsque Dudley rapporta la conversation à sa mère celle-ci fut sûre que son neveu allait lui présenter une fiancée.

Le soir, comme tous les soirs des vacances d'été, Severus et Harry faisaient des potions. Severus était très satisfait de son élève qui avait mit le turbo pour récupérer tout son retard. Alors qu'il était entrain d'en exécuter une jamais faite en cours, Harry décida de prévenir son professeur de réserver le week end qui se profilait.

\- Humm ... et pourquoi ? Fit Severus méfiant tout en scrutant le chaudron plein d'un liquide épais qui bouillait à gros bouillons.

\- Euh ... je pense que ça va nous faire du bien tous les deux de prendre un week end de repos à Londres, il leva les bras et inspira à plein poumons. Ça va nous changer les idées, non ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas une idée derrière la tête ? s'enquit Severus le disséquant à la recherche d'un vice, d'un secret bien gardé.

Si mais plutôt mourir que de te la révéler ... Il se souvint alors que Severus était un des meilleurs spécialistes de Légilimencie et pâlit soudain si d'aventures il tentait son Art sur lui.

\- Tu sais que j'ai certains talents ... et Severus tel un faucon planta son regard noir au fond des prunelles de son élève qui se sentit comme cloué sur un piquet.

\- Euh ...

\- Pourquoi rougis-tu soudain ?

\- C'est la potion ! Il fit un geste de ces mains pour évacuer une fumée hypothétique mais le liquide ne chauffait plus à présent et avait pris une douce teinte parme. Il fit tourner cinq fois le liquide avec sa baguette au-dessus comme le stipulait le vieux grimoire.

\- Tu veux aller voir ta famille fit l'autre qui avait gagné en perspicacité depuis cinq ans. Il pointa son index fin et blanc sur un Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tu veux que j'aille avec toi voir ta tante ! Il regarda la potion, puis il revint à un Harry de plus en plus écarlate.

\- Oui là, avoua Harry. Tu as bien fait face à Voldemort en jouant double-jeu ... tu vas tout de même pas m'avouer que tu as peur de ma tante ! une simple moldue ! de plus il faut que tu répares le mal que tu lui as causé acheva t-il d'un air fâché et accusateur.

Severus en fut estomaqué.

\- Je n'ai jamais manqué de respect à ta tante. C'est elle qui fouinait, qui nous espionnait. C'est une moldue, mariée avec un moldu et c'est très bien comme ça !

\- Tu lui as dis que tu ne t'intéressais pas à elle car elle n'était qu'une moldue. Ça l'a blessée tu sais ! Il haussa les épaules pour se donner un air de désinvolture. Je suis sur qu'elle n'a pas oublié et que c'est pour ça qu'elle exècre la magie. Elle m'a mit sur le dos son ressentiment, sa colère et j'ai vécu onze ans en étant humilié et traité plus bas que terre ! Elle nous en veut, elle m'en veut surtout parce qu'elle a été jalouse de ma mère. Ma mère qui a eut ta préférence parce que sorcière.

\- Harry ... gronda Severus qui jeta un coup d'œil machinal à la potion. Celle-ci était passée de parme à un rouge sang profond puis noire. Harry ! et il pointa son index sur le chaudron d'un air contrarié.

\- Quoi ? Soupira Harry revenant à regret sur le contenant. Oh ...

\- Elle est ratée ! Quant une potion est dans le chaudron ...

\- dans le chaudron il doit y avoir toute l'attention ! termina Harry. Elle était bien « tournée » et irrattrapable.

\- Bon et bien elle est bel et bien fichue, nous la referons demain. Rangeons.

\- Je suis désolé ...

Severus dissimula un petit sourire en coin. Il ne pouvait se cacher qu'il était fier de ce garçon tout de même. De la haine, ils étaient passés à une complicité qu'aucun des deux n'auraient jamais espéré.

\- Elle est difficile à réaliser je le conviens.

\- Je me doute fit Harry sur un ton amer. Alors ? Tu viens ou non ? lui lança t-il tout en évacuant la potion ratée dans une cuve prévue à cette effet. Elle était ensorcelée pour ôter tout sortilège néfaste des potions et les rendre aussi inoffensives que de l'eau de source.

Severus se passa la main dans les cheveux, son visage restait indécis quelques secondes avant de revenir à son masque habituel.

\- Je viens. Je viens uniquement parce que c'est toi. Ta tante, (il pointa vers lui un index agité et menaçant) sache que je m'en contrefiche, je penserais toujours à ... ta mère.

\- Ah ! Et Harry lui fit une embrassade. Merci ...

\- Cependant, c'est vrai, j'ai peut-être été trop dur dans mes propos. Elle m'avait agacé et ... je suis sorti de mes gonds et Lily était si ... enfin voilà, je ne peux retourner dans le passé. Il hocha la tête puis fixa son élève. Tu as raison pour les torts que je dois réparer certaines choses doivent être mises à plat et de toute façon je ne la reverrai certainement qu'une seule fois.

Ils finirent de remettre en ordre le cachot où Harry s'entraînait. Le week end n'était plus que dans deux jours.

Dudley prévint sa mère qu'ils auraient la visite de Harry. Celle-ci parut contente. Depuis les derniers évènements Dudley sentait confusément que sa mère avait quelque chose de changé, mais il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Pétunia avait toujours aimé la solitude. Écouter, apprendre des autres étaient ses passions. Vernon lui aussi sentait un changement chez sa femme. Serait-ce ce séjour chez ces sorciers qui avait chamboulé Pétunia ? Il détestait tout ce qui n'avait pas d'explications, qui le mettait en difficulté. Vernon s'absenta alors plus que nécessaire du domicile conjugal, restant le plus souvent à son bureau. Lorsque Pétunia lui révéla qu'Harry venait leur rendre visite avec une connaissance, Vernon prétexta du travail pour fuir à son bureau.

Harry et Severus passèrent par le Chaudron baveur et se retrouvèrent à Londres, dans une rue très passante. Le jeune homme regarda Severus et secoua la tête.

\- Severus ?

\- Humm ! Quel temps ! tout à fait en accord avec mon humeur actuelle. Il lâcha un soupir résigné.

Harry lui souriait, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux vert. Severus ne pouvait plus résister à leur attrait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je pense que nous devrions tous les deux nous refaire un petit « relooking ». Il nous reste deux heures avant d'aller chez les Dursley. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'ai horreur de dépenser pour ces futilités.

\- Ce n'est pas une « futilité » fit sérieusement Harry. Tu as besoin de te couper les cheveux, et moi aussi ! ensuite je voudrais que Pétunia voit ce que tu es devenu.

\- Dans quel but ? Je te préviens ... il ne se passera rien avec ta tante ! Une voiture passa, chassant l'eau sous ses roues. Severus évita d'être éclaboussé avec l'élégance d'un félin.

\- Tu es Directeur de Poudlard. Harry prit un ton et une attitude professorale. Tu dois être respecté et montrer ton « pouvoir ». Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Il soupira devant la tête du professeur qui n'entendait rien à cet aspect public de sa propre vie. Ça les impressionneras, ils seront surtout satisfaits d'être débarrassé définitivement de moi.

\- Hum ... si tu le dis ...

Harry trouva une enseigne de luxe qui proposait entre autre la coiffure, de relooker leurs clients. Ayant fait le plein à Gringotts, l'argent ne manquait plus. Le Ministère de la Magie avait en plus versé à Harry une somme considérable pour remerciement indéfectible de la Nation, sous la forme d'une rente, pour lui mais aussi pour tous ses descendants.

Lorsqu'ils toquèrent à le porte du pavillon des Dursley, ils étaient sans conteste les hommes les plus chics de Londres. Severus avait laissé sa cape et ses vêtements amples pour un costume impeccablement bien taillé. Ses cheveux coupés lui ôtaient une bonne dizaine d'années. Tout était parfait. On aurait dit un père et son fils.

Dudley tout d'abord cru que c'était des enquiquineurs qui sonnaient un dimanche pour vendre un produit quelconque, puis après réflexion convint que personne ne travaillait ce jour.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... il s'arrêta de mâcher en fixant Harry. Celui-ci était tellement vêtu différemment qu'il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Quant à l'homme plus âgé à ses côtés, c'était un illustre inconnu.

\- Bonjour Dudley.

\- Wha ! Harry ! Maman c'est Harry !

Pétunia arriva alors. Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard rapide, interrogatif. Elle s'arrêta toute pâle lorsqu'elle découvrit la « surprise ». Severus ! lui ! ici ! Elle se fit violence pour ne pas hurler sa colère et tourner les talons, pour s'enfuir loin. Elle inspira lentement, discrètement. Rerprends-toi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui.

\- Bonjour Harry, Severus. Entrez.

\- Maman souffla Dudley tu connais ...

En réponse à sa question il fut fusillé du regard. Sa mère s'était fermée comme une huitre, la colère avait prit place dans ses prunelles.

Elle les invita fraichement à s'installer au salon. Dudley fut invité à les servir, ce qu'il fit avec bonne grâce. Severus déjà peu loquace, observait, à l'affût d'un danger qui ne disait pas son nom. Alors qu'ils étaient seuls il souffla à Harry s'il avait senti quelque chose d'inhabituel et surtout que Pétunia n'avait – semble t-il – rien oublié du passé.

\- Tu m'étonnes murmura Harry, je sens une magie, mais ... il se pencha vers Severus, celle-ci on dirait qu'elle est différente, pas maléfique ...

\- Hum ... ta tante n'est pas une sorcière, enfin ça j'en suis sûr mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre peut dégager ce que je ressens.

Il se leva. Il était ici pour une sorte de mission et devait éclaircir certains points.

\- Où vas-tu ? souffla t-il à Severus alors que Dudley était parti chercher des amuse-gueule. Harry agita les mains, anxieux.

\- Tu m'as bien fais comprendre qu'il fallait que je répare ? Harry hocha la tête. Bien ! c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire.

\- Vas-y cool ... je veux dire ... en douceur Severus, en douceur ...

Severus le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire « pour qui tu me prends ? » et partit en direction de la cuisine.

Pétunia ne daigna pas le regarder lorsqu'il pénétra dans son espace exclusif.

\- Humm fit Severus, se raclant la gorge. Il attendit que la Reine leva ses yeux sur lui. Ce qu'elle fit à contre cœur et la lueur qu'ils avaient ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

\- Que puis-je pour toi Severus ?

\- Euh c'est moi plutôt ... il détestait ce genre de situation. Allez hop, crève l'abcès au moins tu seras fixé, elle ne peut pas t'en vouloir plus qu'elle ne t'en veut déjà ! Elle continuait imperturbable à dresser les entrées.

\- Pétunia ... je ... voilà je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit il y a très longtemps, lorsque ... je t'ai rencontré la première fois ta sœur et toi.

J'ai tant rêvé ce moment, je dois dormir en ce moment même et je vais me réveiller.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Severus. Tu as dis la vérité. Elle leva son visage sur lequel un masque de colère et de ressentiment c'était juxtaposé. Tu avais raison sur ce point, je ne suis qu'une moldue. Paf ! Le plat en Pyrex dans lequel reposait un poulet parfaitement cuit venait d'exploser.

\- Que ...

\- Je crois qu'en notre absence un esprit frappeur, un poltergeist ? S'est installé chez nous. Elle se leva et alla ramasser les morceaux. Ses mains tremblaient à présent, une colère sourde grondait en elle. Son repas, fichu ! son esprit était au bord de l'effondrement. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire appel à un traiteur ... murmura t-elle.

\- Attends ... intervint gentleman Severus qui agita sa baguette au-dessus des dégâts. Le plat repris sa forme initiale.

\- Merci Severus tu n'étais pas obligé et en même temps tu me montres que je ne suis pas à ta hauteur. Bien joué. Elle ne desserrait pas les dents, tellement elle était en rage. Elle l'ignorait mais cela la rendait quasi irrésistible à son interlocuteur qui se sentait tel un dompteur faisant face pour la première fois à un fauve tout droit sorti de la jungle.

\- Pétunia ... je suis désolé ... et il posa sa main sur son bras. Une décharge électrique la traversa. Son esprit fut envoyé dans le passé sans crier gare.

Ses cheveux sales, ses larmes, rien ne pourrait faire changer d'avis ce sorcier déguisé en prêtre. Son regard lubrique, ses sorts de torture commençaient à venir à bout de sa résistance. Elle avait hâte que la mort la prenne, l'emmène loin de cette pièce. Le monstre lui caressa doucement son visage avant de s'emparer de sa bouche. Elle voulut le mordre mais il s'écarta d'elle juste à temps. Il rit alors, les yeux pervers et fous posés sur elle.

\- Tu me donneras ce que je souhaite le plus ... susurra t-il tandis qu'il emprisonnait derrière le mat ses poignets dans deux bracelets gravés de runes magiques.

Lorsque son esprit regagna son corps, Severus la fixait d'une manière plus qu'étrange. Je sens la magie en elle, une magie que je ne connais pas, mais une magie. Pétunia n'est plus la femme moldue que j'ai connu par le passé.

Tes yeux noirs Severus, tes yeux noirs ! ils sont imprimés en moi comme s'ils m'avaient marqué au fer rouge ... pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? Contre toute attente une larme, bientôt suivie par une autre coula sur sa joue. Severus en fut interdit. Pétunia s'essuya les yeux et avec l'allure d'une reine vaqua à ses tâches ménagères restantes.

\- Ce n'est rien fit-elle en reniflant. Je vais réparer les dégâts. Merci ... pour le plat en pyrex.

\- Tu ...

\- Je vais y arriver Severus, même si je ne suis pas une sorcière ... ce n'est pas le premier repas que je fais ! lui répondit-elle sur un ton plus agressif. Va rejoindre Harry. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la coucher sur le plan de travail et de lui montrer que lui aussi était différent. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pétunia ? Mais tu perds la tête ! Lily ... pensa à Lily ... c'est elle que tu as aimé, aime et aimera jusqu'à ta mort.

\- Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien Severus ! Pétunia le regardait surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'était pas déjà hors de la pièce.

\- Désolé Pétunia, désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Tu ne m'as pas dérangé Severus ! Si tu savais ! J'ai tellement pleuré à cause de toi et de tes paroles, au fait que je ne suis qu'une moldue ! J'ai même voulu mourir pour toi ! Quelle idiote j'ai été !

Severus se rassit, songeant à son entrevue avec Pétunia. Oui il l'avait blessé, oui, elle lui en voulait ça s'était indéniable et oui, il voulait réparer. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la conséquence de cette simple phrase « Toi, tu es une moldue ». Il regarda les deux jeunes homme qui semblaient s'être plongés dans un jeu vidéo purement masculin. Ils ne l'entendirent pas arriver tellement occupés à tirer sur leurs ennemis virtuels. Il les regardait jouer sans les voir, songeant que son enfance était à des années lumières de celle de l'élu. Harry sentant un regard sur sa nuque, se retourna intrigué. Il proposa à Dudley de reprendre le jeu tout seul ce que ce dernier accepta.

\- Alors ? fit Harry tout en jetant un coup d'œil pour vérifier que Dudley était tellement pris dans l'action du jeu qu'aucune de leurs paroles ne pourraient être interceptées.

\- Tu avais raison, elle n'a rien oublié mais je sens quelque chose d'étrange ... chez ta tante.

\- Humm Dudley aussi m'en a parlé et moi aussi je le sens. Un pouvoir maléfique ?

\- Non je ne crois pas. Il posa son index sur son menton et resta dans cette position quelques secondes. Et si ... une lumière se fit en lui, bien sûr qu'il avait la solution !

\- Je sais ce que je vais faire dit-il à Harry dans un murmure.

\- Quoi ?

Sa tante entra et disposa les entrées. Dudley lâcha son jeu et vint s'installer sans attendre.

Le repas se déroula sur une conversation des plus anodines et banales qu'entretiennent les gens civilisés lorsqu'ils n'osent pas aborder les problèmes plus pointus. Enfin, alors que le dessert se profilait, Severus prit le taureau par les cornes.

\- Pétunia, Dudley, j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Elle le regarda méfiante puis rougissante. Dudley lui avait à peine réagit.

\- Voilà, Poudlard, tu connais n'est-ce pas ? Pétunia hocha lentement la tête. C'est très bon ce que tu nous a préparé au fait.

\- Que veux-tu me dire Severus ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu pourquoi je connais Poudlard ?

\- Je n'ai plus de professeur concernant les euh ... les ...

\- Moldus. Severus faillit s'évanouir tandis qu'Harry souriait d'un air innocent après avoir prononcé le mot honni de tous les sorciers.

Severus s'obligea à ne pas baisser son regard vers son assiette dans laquelle baignait son morceau de charlotte aux fraises.

\- Euh ... oui Harry a raison. Pétunia tu connais bien ton monde, je te propose donc ce poste parce que nos élèves ont besoin d'en avoir des notions.

\- Et Dudley ? Et Vernon ?

\- Nous avons un concierge qui se fait vieillissant. Il a besoin d'être secondé avant d'être mit au repos ... beaucoup d'élèves, même de l'étranger, vont venir à Poudlard et Dudley j'en suis sur fera parfaitement l'affaire. J'avoue que pour Vernon, je n'ai pas d'idées.

\- Papa voudra pas y aller fit Dudley, mais moi franchement j'en ai envie ! Et toi maman ?

\- Tu permets que je réfléchisse ? fit Pétunia à Severus. Ce dernier lui sourit, charmeur et magnétique à souhait. Ces yeux noirs ... comment les oublier ! Il est si magnétique ... si ... intelligent ! et sa voix !

\- Ma tante ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Euh oui oui ... je suis désolée, j'imaginais Poudlard, j'aurais tellement aimé y avoir été ... avec ma sœur ...

Les deux sorciers auraient pu la croire, mais la couleur rosée sur ses joues, ses yeux qui pétillaient de joie, et ce trouble qui l'envahissait dès que ses yeux se posaient sur celui qui aurait pu être le père d'Harry, ne trompaient aucun des hommes autour de la table.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui Dudley ?

Sa mère était toute chose, c'était évident que Severus ne l'indifférait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait juré à son arrivée. Il se tourna vers Harry, certain que ce dernier savait quelque chose.

\- Non rien. Harry ? Tu viens ?

\- Dudley se cherche, n'est- ce pas mon chéri ? Dudley était entrain de quitter la table, suivi par un Harry moins pressé.

\- Oui ... répondit le garçon. . Il y aurait bien l'informatique mais c'est plein et il faut que je fasse une remise à niveau ...

\- Poudlard ne connaît pas l'informatique mais ... mais je suis prêt à faire un effort pour nos élèves. Si cela est devenu très important pour les ...(il ferma les yeux et fut surpris de sa propre résistance à prononcer ce mot « moldu »), moldus.

\- Ça l'est fit Dudley. Je voulais me diriger vers une filière sur les effets spéciaux mais bon c'est très select.

\- Nous allons réfléchir Severus. Promis ... le problème ne vient pas tellement de nous tu t'en doute.

\- Oui ... je crois savoir de qui il vient et il fixa intensément sa mère. Celle-ci se trouva la tache de débarrasser la table pour faire taire son trouble envahissant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daniel Redman**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Vernon ne regretta pas une seconde de s'être isolé au bureau. Il y avait retrouvé la charmante secrétaire qui s'occupait de son courrier. Blonde, aux mensurations parfaites, elle paraissait avoir jeté son dévolu sur lui, Vernon. C'était très rare qu'une femme daigne faire attention à sa personne et celle-ci était des plus magnifique à son goût. Depuis quelques temps d'ailleurs il faisait attention à son alimentation, sortait plus, faisait en cachette du sport à l'autre bout de la capitale pour être sûr de ne pas être reconnu. Sa femme n'avait pas prêté attention au fait qu'il remettait des affaires qui n'avaient pas vu le jour depuis des années. Constatant que certaines étaient passées de mode, il s'était mis au shopping, et quoi de plus agréable de le faire avec une femme aux goûts certains ? Son humeur égale dans la maison familiale, passa rapidement à la morosité. Une seule cause à cela, une jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans qui se prénommait Karen.

Deux jours avant la rentrée nationale en Grande-Bretagne, Vernon passa au pub puis, plein de courage décida de tout avouer à sa femme et à son fils. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, Pétunia prit bien la chose. Tellement bien que Vernon en fut inquiet.

\- Tu, enfin ... tu ...

\- Non Vernon, je ne t'en veux pas, mais pas du tout ! Si tu n'es plus heureux en notre compagnie et bien cela n'a, vois-tu, aucune importance. Elle fit une moue de dédain. Je suis heureuse pour toi !

Vernon monta dans la chambre en proie à beaucoup de questions. Pétunia elle installa le canapé pour la nuit. Dudley lui souriait.

\- Je peux téléphoner à Harry ? Génial ! Son visage devint grave, il pensait aux conséquences de la séparation de ses parents.

\- Euh ... si papa veut me voir, ou ... si nous sommes à Poudlard ... comment ...

\- Eh bien Severus a promis de voir pour l'informatique, et les téléphones passent, donc il n'y a aucun problème, à moins que l'idée d'être le concierge de Poudlard ne t'intéresse plus.

\- Si ! Cet endroit à l'air génial ! Les jeux vidéos à côté bah ... c'est rien ! Et puis plutôt que de rester ici à ne rien faire ... non l'idée est top.

\- Bien.

\- Allez je vais téléphoner.

\- Oui tu peux mais ... je préfèrerai que tu ne le fasses pas dans la maison chuchota prudente sa mère.

Harry faisait ses valises. Son balai dernier cri posé sur son lit ainsi que sa tenue de Quidditch. Il était toujours à Poudlard mais avait fait installer sa chambre non loin de celle du Directeur. Il considérait véritablement Severus comme son père à présent. Lorsque nous irons chercher Pétunia et Dudley, je lui parlerai de mon idée. Harry Severus Rogue Potter, ça va claquer comme nom ... ! Il se demanda un instant ce que penserait son « vrai » père de son envie de modifier son nom. Bah ça ne serait que justice ! Après ce qu'il lui a fait ... et puis pour moi Severus est à présent en quelque sorte un père, je me tourne vers lui dès que j'ai besoin d'un conseil, non c'est une bonne idée. Il entendit Severus regagner sa propre chambre par l'escalier qu'il partageait et qui partait du bureau. Il décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais, pendant que sa pensée était toute chaude, de lui soumettre son projet.

\- Severus ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Severus tu sais que samedi nous allons chercher ma tante et mon cousin ? Et bien j'ai ... en fait je pense à faire ça depuis un bon bout de temps ...

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore trouvé ?

\- Voilà. Il joignit ces mains comme pour prier une divinité quelconque. Voilà Severus euh ... j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes ... je voudrais changer mon nom.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore comme idée farfelue ?

\- Ce n'est pas une idée « farfelue » comme tu dis. Severus avant je ... je te haïssais n'ayons pas peur des mots mais à présent je me sens plus proche de toi même plus que de mon vrai père et ... je voudrais m'appeler comme toi ...

\- Hein ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Moi ? Son « père » ! je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, et puis James même s'il est mort ne va pas être ravi du tout ... Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Penses à ta carrière ! Si tu t'appelles Harry Rogue, certains risquent de te nuire. Il se tût soudain honteux. Je ... je suis persuadé que beaucoup dans notre pays me considère comme un mangemort, un fidèle partisan de Voldemort.

\- Je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser répliqua Harry à présent fâché. Severus ... ton nom représente beaucoup pour moi ! Tu n'as pas de fils, moi pas de père ! Bref ... ça colle !

\- Je pense également que ton « vrai » père ne va pas être content du tout ... ni ta mère ! L'image d'une Lily gracile le traversa comme un météore. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Et moi je suis convaincu du contraire. Je ne peux plus demander à ma mère, ni à mon père ce qu'ils en pensent mais si j'y ai pensé, je me dis que cette idée ne m'est pas venue toute seule et que c'est peut-être leur souhait.

\- Tu n'abandonnes jamais hein ? Le ton était las.

\- Non, fit l'autre dans un rire juvénile.

\- Bon ... nous verrons ça demain ... mais tu as réussi à me ranger à tes arguments je l'avoue. Il ouvrit sa porte, fit un pas pour réapparaître près du chambranle. Tu veux t'appeler comment ?

\- Harry Severus Rogue Potter.

\- Harry-Severus Rogue Potter ? Un peu long non ? Tu espères que les gens n'iront pas jusqu'à « Potter » ou quoi ?

\- En quelque sorte ... son visage juvénile était éclairé par un sourire espiègle. Alors ?

\- De toute façon tu feras comme tu voudras ... il le regarda alors, un amour infini dans ses yeux noirs alors qu'avant la colère et la haine y étaient locataires. Si j'avais eu un fils j'aurais voulu qu'il soit tel que toi avoua t-il avec quelque chose de l'ordre de la tendresse dans la voix.

\- Ôh Severus ... ça me touche beaucoup ! L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras fut si forte qu'il courut jusqu'à lui et l'enserra. Severus eut alors la preuve qu'Harry par sa spontanéité était encore parfois un adolescent.

\- Oui ... bon ... allez ... va te coucher ... (les démonstrations sentimentales en revanche n'étaient toujours pas son fort), demain la journée sera longue, et celles qui vont suivre encore plus ...

\- Merci Severus ! Et la porte claqua. Harry hurla alors son contentement et Severus secoua la tête de désapprobation. Ah ! Harry ! Il faudrait quand même que tu contrôles ta spontanéité un jour.

Il fut convenu que les sorciers allaient chercher leurs nouveaux compagnons moldus le dernier samedi, soit une journée avant la rentrée.

Pétunia rayonnait, elle s'était mise sur son trente et un. Elle était vêtue d'une robe mi-saison, qui mettait sa taille 36 en valeur, ainsi que ses jambes qu'elle avait fines et plutôt belles. Dudley avait quant à lui fait des efforts et s'était habillé sobrement pour l'occasion. Leurs bagages étaient peu nombreux, quatre valises en tout et pour tout.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le « chaudron baveur ». Dudley faillit dire qu'on ne pouvait pas passer par là car l'endroit était condamné mais sagement décida de se taire et bien lui en prit. Ils le traversèrent plus ou moins sans encombre. Harry fut sollicité tel une star mais soucieux de respecter les gens qui avaient cru plus ou moins en lui, fit ce que les gens désiraient avec bonne humeur. Severus, fit également quelques photos auprès de dames d'un âge bien avancé, ce qui déplut à Pétunia qui souffrit sous l'aiguillon d'une jalousie insoupçonnée. Un petit rire malicieux ajouta à son malaise. Enfin ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le Ministère des Affaires Magiques. Pétunia et Dudley devaient se faire enregistrer comme nouveaux habitants, même s'ils étaient moldus. Alors qu'ils marchaient au milieu de la rue encombrée d'échoppes aux enseignes au nom obscures pour des néophytes en magie, Dudley ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés et élaborait dans sa tête des tas de scénarios fantastiques. Pétunia quant à elle essayait de faire le lien entre ses connaissances toutes théoriques et ce qu'elle voyait. Enfin le ministère apparut bien visible, non loin de là, Gringotts la banque des sorciers avait refait sa façade à neuf, ôtant les stigmates du massacre qui avait eu lieu après que Gripsec eut laissé entré les sorciers ennemis tous à la solde de Voldemort.

Ils pénétrèrent et demandèrent le bureau d'enregistrement des étrangers voulant résider en pays magique. Avec une moue dédaigneuse une femme en tailleur stricte leur indiqua la direction à suivre, et la petite troupe se retrouva au premier étage. Harry se souvenait aussi clairement que si c'était hier de sa rencontre avec Ombrage, de ce qu'il avait vu sur les prospectus appelant à la chasse et à la dénonciation des sorciers sympathisants des moldus, cet endroit l'avait marqué à jamais. Enfin le bureau apparut. C'était celui d'Ombrage mais celle-ci avait été en quelque sorte mise à pied de ses fonctions. C'était une autre sorcière qui en avait prit possession.

\- Entrez fit une voix posée après qu'Harry eut actionné une petite sonnette.

Le bureau était bien rangé, la décoration de l'endroit sobre. Un tableau magnifique trônait derrière la maîtresse des lieux. Pétunia ressenti une onde de choc. L'homme ressemblait au prêtre qui avait torturé la sorcière représentée en portrait chez les Harper.

\- Bien, je vous écoute fit la femme. Elle était brune, des yeux vert clair, un visage qui inspirait la confiance. Elle était vêtue d'une veste et d'un pantalon d'une couleur verte pastelle qui lui allaient très bien. Elle remarqua presque aussitôt l'attention de Pétunia sur le portrait. Soudain celui-ci bougea.

\- ÔH ! Fit Pétunia qui porta sa main à la bouche.

\- Vous vous demandez qui est-ce ? Ôh pardon ... vous avez cru le voir bouger, c'est ça ?

\- Oui c'est ça, il a bougé mais il y a autre chose ... je vous avoue que ça m'intrigue aussi. Il me semble que cette personne était un prêtre, il ... je crois qu'il a tué beaucoup de femmes de votre ... monde. Non ?

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Non, pas lui. Cette personne a au contraire lutté de toutes ses forces contre ces hommes qui se sont autoproclamés prêtres. C'était en fait des sorciers qui pratiquaient des rituels monstrueux et qui volaient leur pouvoir à leurs victimes.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Son frère était l'un d'entre eux. Je dirai même si ça ne vous dit rien, que Voldemort à côté était plus « soft » que Teddy Redman. Il a détruit des clans, brûlé des âmes innocentes ... il a fini par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Vous savez qui ... il aurait tué ?

À présent Miss Johanna Misticry la regardait étrangement. Pourquoi cette femme, d'une allure tout à fait « moldue » s'intéressait à ce personnage ? Hum ... un tableau de Daniel Redman doit traîner dans leur monde ... ou celui de son frère le maléfique Teddy Redman.

\- Non répondit poliment mais fermement leur hôtesse. Pour répondre à votre question cet homme dernière moi est Daniel Redman. Ce dernier la salua avec grâce.

\- Votre serviteur obligé. Bienvenue dans notre monde Madame.

\- Merci Monsieur.

À présent Johanna Misticry devenait impatiente. Le côté administratif était long et fastidieux, et valait mieux pas traîner.

\- Commençons voulez-vous.

Pétunia, puis Dudley énoncèrent leur identité, le pourquoi ils souhaitaient venir vivre dans le monde magique. Cela leur prit une bonne heure. Enfin les dossiers remplis, Johanna les informa d'une toute nouvelle modalité.

\- À présent je vais vous demander de me suivre vous deux. Des sorciers durant la guerre ... vous ... Pétunia et son fils opinèrent. Oui ils savaient suffisamment bien qu'il y avait eu une guerre. Et bien donc des sorciers ont pris l'exil et se sont fait passer pour des moldus, certains ont même renoncé à leurs pouvoirs. Elle secoua la tête comme si cette seule perspective était la plus terrible au monde.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sorciers, vous pouvez nous croire ...

\- Nous ne croyons plus les gens sur parole. Suivez-moi. Monsieur Potter et vous, Monsieur Severus Rogue ... j'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez faire des modifications ? Au sujet de votre nom ? Harry opina. Elle arqua ses sourcils bien dessinés.

\- Vous pouvez vous rendre au bureau 404. C'est à droite en sortant. Un couloir puis deuxième bureau sur la gauche.

\- Bien.

\- Vous reviendrez chercher votre tante et votre cousin dans une bonne heure. Ça vous va ?

\- Avons-nous le choix ? répondit sur un ton légèrement sarcastique Severus.

\- Pas vraiment ... fit l'autre sur le même ton. C'est l'administration. Désolée. Allons, venez je vous prie, et Pétunia suivi de Dudley la suivirent.

Ils prirent un ascenseur très étrange, un couloir blanc qui se finissait par une porte ... blanche aussi, invisible pour quiconque ne le savait pas. Johanna tapota au centre de la porte une série de petits coups puis elle s'ouvrit. Deux chaises trônaient en face à face et une autre porte. Elle regarda Pétunia et l'invita à entrer la première. Johanna arrêta le jeune homme.

\- Monsieur Dursley vous nous attendrez ici. Venez Miss Dursley.

Un lit trônait. Deux hommes en robe blanche se tenaient de chaque côté. Pétunia sentit la peur s'infiltrer en elle sous la forme d'un serpent. La voix alors parla doucement dans sa tête. Ne crains rien, ils ont oublié ma magie. Ils ne la décèleront pas mais tu dois y mettre du tien. Répète mentalement après moi : Par les Dieux anciens, par la Déesse de la Lune, terre en moi mon pouvoir, que nul ne le décèle à présent et pendant les deux prochaines heures. Ôh ma Déesse, Ôh Dieux anciens, exaucez ma prières.

Pétunia s'allongea tout en récitant la prière en boucle. Un homme à sa gauche lui prit son bras. Elle sentit une petite piqure et rapidement sa perception changea. L'autre fit promener un scialytique au-dessus d'elle à des hauteurs différentes. Cela dura une bonne heure. Johanna lui sourit satisfaite, l'examen de recherche d'une magie éventuelle n'avait rien révélé chez elle. Dudley y passa à son tour. Le résultat fut identique.

Harry et Severus avaient trouvé le bureau. C'était un homme du nom de Joshua Albertyn. Il voulu savoir les raisons qui poussaient Harry à changer son identité et après les explications de ce dernier convint que cela ne posait pas de problème. Il posa à peu près les mêmes questions à Severus qui se plia aux formalités. Au bout d'une heure ils se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous mais Pétunia et Dudley n'étaient toujours pas de retour. Daniel Redman était reparti vers d'autres tableaux et Harry en profita pour parler de sa tante à Severus.

\- Tu ne sens rien d'étrange ?

\- Je ne saurais dire ... par contre j'irai bien faire une visite chez mon fournisseur de produits en potions.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de m'y rendre ... par contre j'ose imaginer la tête de Lucius si nous tombons dessus ! Et puis ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose d'y emmener ma tante ... j'ai une idée, tu iras seul moi je vais aller à Gringotts leur ouvrir un compte.

\- Bonne idée.

Severus et Harry firent ce qu'ils avaient convenu, chacun de leurs côtés. Ils revinrent au point de rendez-vous, l'un chargé de produits en tout genre, l'autre satisfait. La porte s'ouvrit et Pétunia, suivie par Dudley refirent surface. Ils prirent congés de Miss Misticry qui leur délivra leur autorisation temporaire de vivre au sein de la communauté magique.

\- Oh ... elle n'est pas permanente ? S'enquit surprise Pétunia.

\- Non madame, dans un an seulement, elle le sera.

Ils sortirent et allèrent se restaurer. L'ambiance était familiale, Pétunia et Dudley commençaient à se familiariser avec les bizarreries du monde d'Harry et Severus. Tout en mangeant, Pétunia se souvient de la prière muette qui avait si bien fonctionnée. Ai-je retrouvé, si je ne les ai jamais eu personnellement mes « pouvoirs », les ais-je retrouvés ? La voix familière lui suggéra alors de faire un essai tout simple en amenant dans sa main la salière qui se tenait près de la main droite de Severus situé vis à vis d'elle. Humm oui ... bien ... le sel, je veux du sel, viens à moi ... La salière bougea très légèrement puis glissa en moins d'une fraction de seconde dans la main de Pétunia. Celle-ci sala son plat, mine de rien. Severus en revanche faillit en lâcher ses couverts. Venait-il d'être sujet à une hallucination ? Non c'est impossible, impossible ! Pétunia est une moldue, ses tests sont revenus négatifs ... et à l'instant même ! Et pourtant fit la voix de sa raison, tu viens d'être témoin d'une salière qui est partie de ta main à la sienne ... comment est-ce possible ? Il se tourna vers Harry mais celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué, embarqué comme il l'était dans une conversation sportive avec Dudley. Il fixa Pétunia de ses yeux noirs. Cette dernière remarquant son attention lui sourit et il aurait pu jurer que dans son visage, une ombre espiègle se jouait de lui.

Pétunia eut du mal de se défaire de l'attrait des yeux inquisiteurs de Severus. Cet homme avait un pouvoir incroyable en lui sans qu'il en est conscience. Elle sentait confusément qu'il pourrait lui demander de décrocher la lune, elle le ferai pour lui. L'amour pour ce garçon qu'elle avait combattu de toutes ses forces par le passé était revenu, aussi vivace, peut-être même plus qu'avant. Severus en revanche tentait par tous les moyens de garder la tête froide. Cette fille qu'il avait toujours trouvé quelconque et sans qualités était entrain de sortir de sa chrysalide sombre et banale pour se transformer en papillon. Il la voyait plus attirante, et jamais elle n'avait eu auparavant un quelconque effet sur lui. Il grommela et se plongea dans son assiette. Impossible de nier que Pétunia l'attirait aussi sûrement qu'un papillon vers la lumière. Il se dégageait d'elle une magie mystérieuse qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir mais qu'il sentait confusément en elle.

Le petit doigt de Pétunia lui disait que Severus ne la méprisait plus autant que par le passé. Elle leva un regard mutin. Elle était maquillée sobrement, au plus rapide et pratique. Son visage paraissait naturel et sans fard. Ses joues fraiches et roses, ses pommettes hautes, faisaient que l'ensemble n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Lily mais Pétunia avait du charme. De plus sa cinquantaine passée ne se voyait pas.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Lily ... je ne veux pas t'oublier ... tu es morte par ma faute !

À la table voisine de la leur une phrase se démarqua plus qu'une autre. Severus entendit nettement une femme replète dire à son interlocutrice qui faisait la moitié de son âge « Cesse de culpabiliser, tu ne peux changer le passé ! Alors vit le moment présent ! ». Cette phrase s'insinua en lui, s'imprima dans sa tête, comme si elle lui était destinée personnellement. La femme qui parlait en remit une couche « L'amour te sourit à nouveau ! Alors vas-y ! Fonce ! Le temps des regrets ne sert à rien ! Il existe seulement pour faire mourir les âmes à petit feu ». Les regards de Pétunia et de Severus se télescopèrent. Une rougeur et un petit sourire naquirent sur le visage de Severus. Pétunia le détaillait, sûre d'elle, comme s'il était une fraise charnue sur un gâteau. Une caresse vers son pied faillit faire perdre définitivement ses moyens au sorcier le plus craint de Poudlard, pourtant, il ne le déplaça pas et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Pétunia feignit quant à elle l'innocence à la perfection et se contenta d'un sourire resplendissant. Harry et Dudley s'étaient arrêtés de parler. L'un deux sentait confusément que son voisin, son « père » n'était plus aussi réticent envers son idée de départ.


	6. Chapter 6

**Une visite de courtoisie**

 **CHAPITRE 6**

La petite troupe avait à présent l'après-midi de libre et cela n'allait pas souvent se reproduire dans les jours à venir. Dans la librairie où Harry allait chercher ses livres chez « Fleury et Bott », Severus trouva quelques livres intéressants et Pétunia qui attisait la curiosité des clients (sans s'en rendre compte), se dirigeât vers les ouvrages de botaniques. Une remarque acide la concernant la fit se retourner. Celle qui venait de cracher son venin était une lointaine parente à Lucius Malefoy, Margareth Malevyn. Pétunia la toisa, décida qu'elle ne valait rien et se concentra sur l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait dans les mains sans y prêter attention.

\- Vous êtes une moldue, hum ! Elle jeta un œil acéré en direction de Severus et Harry qui se trouvait près du rayon sur les sortilèges. Maintenant que notre Maître a été vaincu, la vermine va venir nous envahir ... ! Ses cheveux plus blanc que blonds savamment rassemblés dans un chignon sophistiqué, le visage ridé mais soigné, elle la fixait sans faiblir. La haine qui y transparaissait ne faisait aucun doute. Lucius non loin de là se taisait mais priait pour ne pas à avoir à intervenir. Il tenait à ne pas trop se faire remarquer car les gens n'avaient pas oublié de quel bord il s'était tenu avant la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Taisez-vous ! persiffla t-il dans la direction de sa tante.

\- Pourquoi Lucius ? Regardez une mol ... ne soyez pas le lâche dont tout le monde se rappelle, pour une fois ...

Elle se mit à pâlir d'une façon soudaine. Elle lâcha tous ses achats pour porter les mains à sa gorge tandis que ses yeux s'exorbitaient. Pétunia la fixait imperturbable, toute sa volonté tendue dans un seul but. Margareth s'éleva dans les airs puis tomba lourdement sur le sol, inerte.

\- Lucius ? fit Severus que la chute de la femme avait alerté. Pétunia ? Celle-ci relâcha son contrôle et lui sourit, innocente. Pétunia ?

\- Ôh ! Pardon ... qu'a cette femme ? Je ... je l'ai entendu me parler et puis je ... elle fit un petit geste qui signifiait que son esprit était parti ailleurs.

Cette « femme » malmenée quelques secondes plus tôt par une force herculéenne, reprenait laborieusement ses esprits. Sa respiration restait inquiétante. En se penchant sur la victime les deux sorciers constatèrent deux marques franches qui s'étaient incrustées au niveau de sa gorge. Ils se regardèrent alors, se cherchant des réponses plausibles chez l'autre qui ne vinrent pas.

\- Il faut la conduire à Ste-Mangouste souffla Severus en secouant la tête, aucune potion ne peut faire quelque chose là.

Lucius fut d'accord. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pétunia, circonspect.

\- J'ai entendu ce qu'elle vous a dit, je ... ne lui en voulez pas ... je vous en prie.

\- Non bien sûr, pourquoi devrais-je ? répondit ironique et sur un ton qui montrait que l'état de Margareth lui était complètement indifférent. Elle lui sourit satisfaite. Lucius resta une micro seconde comme scotché sur ce visage mur mais non dénué de charme mais qui semblait se moquer ouvertement de lui.

\- Écoutez ... j'emmène ma tante à l'hôpital et je vous propose de nous retrouver au Manoir ... Harry baissa la tête, Severus lui parut surpris. Dudley lui avait trouvé le moyen de grignoter.

\- Pourquoi ? Il était sur ses gardes soudain. Cet endroit lui donnait encore par moment la chaire de poule.

\- Pourquoi quoi Harry ? fit Dudley la bouche en mouvement entrain de mastiquer une pomme. Tu n'as pas l'air très rassuré et si toi tu ne l'es pas ... comment veux-tu que nous le soyons ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère mais elle était partie régler ses achats.

\- Hum ... Dudley j'y ai vécu des choses pénibles ... enfin surtout après ... il ferma les yeux tout en serrant les lèvres. Un parfum salé, du sable sous ses pieds, au loin la cabane aux coquillages de Bill et Fleur, Dobby enterré par ses soins. Il inspira, rouvrit les yeux.

Lucius continuait à discourir avec Severus.

\- J'avoue que nous nous sentons un peu isolé en ce moment et Narcissa le vit mal. Drago quant à lui nous fuit comme si nous avions la peste.

\- Ôh ... étrange ... peut-être a t-il du mal à oublier ce qu'il a vécu ...et si je peux te demander ... Que projette donc de faire Drago ? De poursuivre ses études ? Ou de ... prendre une année sabbatique ?

\- Eh bien Severus, il s'est inscrit au Ministère pour suivre des cours de droit. Je crois qu'il va se retrouver avec – il fit la moue, comme s'il venait de manger un aliment trop acide – Miss Granger. Il fixa Severus, Harry, Dudley et Pétunia et haussa les épaules. Je pense qu'il veut nous faire payer quelque chose, tu ne trouves pas Severus ? Pourtant lui ... a nettement moins subi que moi les humiliations de ... enfin de ... tu-sais-qui.

Severus sourit.

\- Tu as toujours peur de dire à voix haute « Voldemort » (Lucius se boucha les oreilles l'air effrayé). Bah ... quoiqu'il en soit, Miss Granger est une grande sorcière alors ... Drago devra se surpasser ! Nul doute qu'il fera l'impossible pour y parvenir.

\- Humm ... oui, tu as raison. Je pense que cette sang-de ... euh ... miss Granger ne lui est pas si indifférente qu'il ne me le dit. Ça fait quelques années que c'est son sujet de conversation de prédilection lorsqu'il revient chez nous. Il faillit rajouter quelque chose sur les « sang-pur » mais se ravisa. Étrangement il se disait que Margareth n'était pas tombée sur le sol presque morte, par hasard. Il regarda Pétunia qui affichait une attitude on ne peu plus « molduesque ». Il se morigéna. Ce n'était pas possible que cette femme sans aucun pouvoir magique ait pu laisser ses marques là, sur son cou !

\- Bien ! Allez à ce soir, vers 19 h ? Vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Euh ... c'est-à-dire que nous comptions arriver pas trop tard à Poudlard, tu vois les derniers préparatifs ... et puis tu ne crains pas pour (du menton il désigna Pétunia qui faisait un dernier tour dans les rayonnages et son fils Dudley plongé dans un ouvrage sur les appareils photos sorciers).

\- Si mais je me soigne répondit Lucius sur un ton amer. Vous dormirez au Manoir, et demain nous vous accompagnerons. La remise en ordre se fera du coup plus rapidement.

\- Si tu le dis marmonna Severus pas très convaincu et surtout inquiet de laisser Pétunia sans surveillance la nuit dans un vieux manoir aux nombreux recoins qui lui étaient inconnus et peut-être habités par des êtres maléfiques, des objets dits « noir » et ensorcelés d'une manière maléfique.

\- Euh ... rassure-moi ...

\- Te rassurer de quoi Severus ?

\- Tu as fais le ... ménage ? Je veux dire ... enfin avec Miss Dursley et son fils, tu comprends ...

\- Ah ! Oui je comprends ... ne t'inquiète pas, les objets que je détiens encore sont bien protégés et à moins que je le veuille ne peuvent servir à quoique ce soit.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui ! Ah voilà Ste-Mangouste.

\- Comment ...

\- Quelqu'un a dû les avertir. À ce soir !

Ils traînèrent un certains temps puis l'heure de se retrouver chez les Malefoy se profila. Harry devient plus nerveux sans s'en rendre compte. Ce stress n'échappa pas à Severus.

\- Calme-toi, ! Lucius a changé, la famille Malefoy a entièrement changé. Enfin je l'espère ... pourvu que Pétunia se tienne tranquille ! Ne fasse surtout pas preuve de curiosité ... pourquoi me suis-je mis dans cette galère ? ne put-il s'empêcher de penser tout en la regardant. Elle est quand même pas si désagréable que ça à regarder ... Severus ! Arrête ! Tu aimes Lily, tu as fais une promesse !

\- Certes mais je n'arrive pas à sortir de ma tête tous ces mangemorts ... et Bellatrix qui a torturé Hermione. Sa gorge se serra à ce souvenir douloureux. Prisonniers dans le sous-sol, Ron et lui entendaient Hermione hurler sous les sortilèges **Doloris** de Bellatrix. L'utilisation du miroir et l'apparition de Dobby qui sauva Luna et Ollivander ... enfin Queudver mourant sous l'emprise de la main que lui avait faite Voldemort.

\- Ça va aller fit-il déterminé à Severus. Lui aussi a vu des choses terribles, des morts d'innocents sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit ! Ôh Severus j'envie ton calme et ta détermination, si tu savais !

Le Magicobus les déposa à proximité de leur destination, sur une route ou la seule habitation était le Manoir. Dudley était comme Alice aux pays des merveilles, il adorait tout ce qu'il voyait, avalait chaque instant avec délectation. Le Magicobus et sa vitesse, sa capacité à rétrécir l'ébahit. Il l'aurait pu, il se serait installé à vie aux commandes. Arrivés au portail, Pétunia sentit étrangement comment l'ouvrir par sa magie, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait ici. Les portes en fer forgé s'ouvrirent avec lenteur. Un sorcier blond et sûr de lui s'avançait pour les accueillir. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et Harry se demanda s'il allait les attaquer, il tâta prudemment sa baguette, on ne sait jamais ...

\- Bonsoir dit-il, d'un ton guindé.

\- Bonsoir Drago répondit le premier Severus, tandis qu'Harry un peu derrière, le regardait méfiant. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là ! , enfin j'ai sans doute mal compris ton père.

Il le jaugea puis hautain fixa son ennemi juré depuis sa première année à Poudlard, Harry.

\- Et bien Pot ... Harry ? Que t'arrive t-il ? Je te sens ... comment dire ... un poil nerveux, non ? Son ton sarcastique agaça un cran au-dessus l'interpelé.

\- Difficile d'oublier ...

\- * _ **Toi tu n'as rien à oublier**_ _*_ , cracha Drago avec colère. Allons venez ... même si j'en meurs d'envie, je ne peux pas vous laisser vous frigorifier ici. Durant tout leur échange il s'était abstenu de regarder les deux moldus.

Ce qui vexa Pétunia et Dudley qui se jetèrent un regard surpris tandis qu'ils gagnaient au pas de course l'entrée du Manoir, majestueuse. Pétunia eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des serpents enlacés, nouer leurs têtes au-dessus de la porte imposante. Tout rappelait la maison serpentard.

Narcissa sachant qu'elle accueillait des invités prestigieux, avait mis le paquet. Pétunia se sentait dans le même état qu'Harry, quelque chose d'effroyable, qui concernait son double sorcier s'était produit dans ses murs, ses oreilles entendaient des sons irréels. Des appels au secours s'en échappaient. Des fantômes apparurent aux côtés de leurs hôtes mais ceux-ci ne les voyaient pas. Pétunia s'immobilisa tandis que dans sa tête son double pleurait.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu connais ces gens ? S'interrogea t-elle mentalement.

\- Oui ils étaient tous de mon clan ... s'ils sont là c'est que leurs âmes sont prisonnières ... il faut trouver ... il faut trouver où ils ont été enterrés ...

\- Tu crois que ce sont les sorciers actuels ou ...

\- Le sorcier noir qui m'a torturé, il doit y avoir une trace de lui dans ce château. Cet endroit sent le mal ... il faut trouver la source, l'endroit où je suis morte. C'était ici, je le sens, ou pas loin, ...

\- Pétunia ... vous allez bien ? Fit Narcissa toujours belle et soucieuse de l'Art de vivre sorcier.

Celle-ci inspira profondément et lui fit son sourire le plus élégant.

\- Oui je vous remercie, c'est ... c'est tellement différent de ce que je connais ...

\- Oui ... oui je comprends ! Venez je vais vous présenter. Je suis idiote fit-elle soudain, moi c'est Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy. Nous nous verrons bientôt puisque j'accompagne Lucius mon mari, à Poudlard.

\- Oh, bien ! J'en suis ravie. Dudley ? Le garçon en grande conversation avec une jeune fille se retourna, légèrement contrarié d'être coupé dans sa discussion.

\- Dudley mon fils fit-elle à Narcissa qui lui sourit ravie.

\- La jeune fille avec qui votre fils discutait s'appelle Pansy Parkinson et les deux personnes juste là sont ses parents. Madame Parkinson était une femme plutôt replète, vêtue de noir, son père quant à lui était grand et mince. Ils étaient tous les deux pâles comme si deux moldus à la fois les incommodaient.

\- Je pense que vous connaissez les autres personnes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui fit Pétunia d'une voix reconnaissante.

\- Si quelque chose vous intrigue n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. Elle lui murmura sur un ton de confidence que si elle se trouvait à sa place elle serait bien ennuyée également.

Harry marqua son déplaisir de voir que Pansy faisait partie du repas. Il interrogea du regard un Drago goguenard qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Dudley restait sagement près de Severus. Cet homme l'inspirait par son calme, son allure intransigeante. Il était tellement différent de son propre père ! Lui il inspirait le respect au contraire de Vernon qui se pliait en quatre dès qu'un caprice menaçait de rompre sa tranquillité. Après quelques échanges amicaux de part et d'autres, Lucius appela ses invités à s'asseoir autour d'une table immense. Le hasard fit que Pansy se retrouva à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier très contrarié jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcils. Pétunia se retrouva assise face à Lucius et son épouse.

\- Pas de gaffe, surtout ... pas de magie !se morigéna t-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Severus qui discrètement vient ... poser sa main chaude sur sa cuisse. Aussitôt un fard s'imposa sur ses joues tandis que sa main chercha à ôter ce contact ... troublant.

\- Severus ... je vous prie d'ôter votre main siffla t-elle, les dents serrées.

\- Oui ? Pardon je ne vous ai pas entendu ! Fit l'autre le visage habité par une innocence feinte. En revanche se fit plus persuasive. Pétunia ouvrit grand les yeux devant le culot de son voisin.

\- Ta main ! persiffla t-elle furieuse, elle voulu encore une fois l'ôter mais n'y parvint pas. En revanche elle fit glisser sa robe vers le haut de ses cuisses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Il arqua ses sourcils lui donnant un air on ne peut plus sarcastique.

\- Severus ... gronda Pétunia. Au lieu d'obéir il appuya un peu plus le contact et la laissa là où elle était. Tu ... mais enfin c'est gênant !

\- Je sais dit-il d'une voix grave et lente. Je la laisse là, pour prévenir fit-il sur un énigmatique.

\- Et prévenir quoi je te prie ?

\- Une catastrophe peut-être ? Le ton était on ne peut plus mordant.

\- Mais ... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Taisez-vous et laissez-vous conduire sans émettre un quelconque avis. Il se tût une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux aussi sombre que l'intérieur d'une grotte. Votre sœur savait se tenir, ne faisait jamais de vague.

L'envie de le gifler, s'immisça dans l'esprit de Pétunia. Elle avait pâlit sous l'attaque de Severus.

\- Il aurait fallut me prévenir que j'allais me retrouver au bagne ! siffla Pétunia qui du fard gêné était passé à celui de la colère. Ses yeux assassinèrent Severus. Ce dernier la trouva alors très attirante soudain et regretta l'allusion à sa sœur. Lucius arriva alors bien à propos avec une bouteille de whisky et des verres pour détendre une ambiance électrique.

\- Qui veut boire en l'honneur de nos retrouvailles ?

Des mains se levèrent, donc celle de Pétunia.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille que vous buviez ... murmura Severus.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires gronda Pétunia sans le regarder. Je crois que j'ai envie de ... d'oublier ... en clair je veux me saouler et je suis majeure, je fais ce que je veux ! La main sur sa cuisse relâcha son emprise ... pour se glisser sous le tissu de sa robe et se retrouva en contact direct avec son épiderme.

Pétunia écarquilla les yeux, sa main faillit lâcher le verre qu'elle tendait vers Lucius. Une rougeur incontrôlable montait en elle. La main de son voisin était heureusement camouflée – pour l'instant – par la nappe épaisse. Un avertissement ?

\- Vous voulez une confidence ? murmura Severus en se penchant vers son cou.

Lucius parut surpris puis décida qu'il fallait appliquer le fameux « ne te mêle pas des affaires des autres, ça n'apporte que des ennuis ! »

\- Merci Lucius fit Pétunia ignorant volontairement ce que venait de lui chuchoter son voisin (dont la main se promenait sur sa cuisse, effleurant intentionnellement ou non son sous-vêtement). Elle approcha son verre bien rempli d'un liquide ambré vers ses lèvres délicatement recouverte d'un rouge à lèvre à la teinte discrète. Je n'ai que faire de vos confidences murmura t-elle en se tournant vers Severus une fois Lucius partit. Sur ce elle bu cul-sec le liquide et cela lui fit du bien.

\- Pourtant je vais vous la dire cette confidence, persiffla t-il d'un ton menaçant, en se penchant vers son oreille. Il se redressa pour se rendre compte de l'impact qu'il venait de générer. Pétunia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une discret malaise peint sur son visage. Il soupira doucement tout en arborant un drôle de sourire (sa main descendit graduellement jusqu'à son genou). Je ne pense plus que vous soyez une moldue.

\- Je vous prie de cessez ça tout de suite ! siffla t-elle le foudroyant sur place.

\- Cessez quoi ? Ma main ? Je ne pense pas une seconde que cela vous déplaise ... les femmes vous êtes toutes les mêmes ... vous dîtes non, mais vous pensez oui ! Il lui sourit narquois. Il reprit sur un ton anodin.

\- Si je ne vous obéis pas, allez-vous me faire subir le même sort que Margareth ? Il la scrutait, comme sondant son âme. Pétunia sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

Elle le fixa intensément, puis éclata d'un rire nerveux.

\- Moi ? Non ! Comment le pourrais-je ? Je suis une moldue auriez-vous oublié ? Vous continuez de le croire au fond de vous.

\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois ! Lui susurra t-il à nouveau. La main à présent se promenait, comme une caresse plutôt agréable. Elle n'est pas si laide que je me l'imaginais, sa peau est douce, chaude ... après tout moi je ne suis pas le plus beau des hommes. Il observa ses traits attentivement. En tant que Legilimens il s'évertua à passer au-delà des apparences. Certes elle n'est pas d'une beauté époustouflante et elle est blonde ... or je n'ai jamais eu de goût pour ces femmes-là. Ses yeux en revanche ne parviennent pas à dissimuler ses émotions. Ce trait de caractère lui amena un petit rire intérieur. Elle a quelque chose d'indomptable qui me plaît. Surtout elle semble me cacher quelque chose et ça ... ça ce n'est pas fait pour me déplaire je l'avoue ! Je n'ai pas rêvé pour ce qui concerne la salière et je mettrais ma main au feu qu'elle y est pour quelque chose dans ce qui est arrivé à Margareth ... hum Pétunia ... je ne suis plus sûr que tu ne sois qu'une moldue.

À ces mots elle éclata à nouveau de rire. C'était la meilleure de l'année, elle avait réussi à faire revenir Severus sur ce qu'elle était vraiment, soit une sorcière qui s'ignorait. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux deux, et les conversations mises en pause.

\- Doucement très chère, ce whisky peut faire des ravages sans modération ... intervint Lucius qui servait les invités un peu plus loin. Il leur sourit puis revint à son ami.

\- Severus ... il lui adressa un petit signe qui voulait dire « de faire attention à Pétunia ».

\- Ne t'inquiète pas lui répondit-il, le ton moqueur. Je gère une troupe d'élèves maladroits surtout en potions, j'ai l'habitude et il conclut par un sourire narquois. Tu comprendras ce dont je parle bientôt ...

\- Et ce que j'ai vu fait que je sais que vous avez une magie en vous.

\- Et qu'avez-vous vu ? Fit-elle tout en le toisant.

\- Juste une salière ... Il fit mine de se concentrer sur l'entrée que lui servait une domestique sorcière, vêtue avec classe pour les grandes occasions. Narcissa regrettait le temps béni des réceptions hebdomadaires et mettait tout en œuvre pour qu'elles aient à nouveau lieu.

Du côté des jeunes, Pansy se sentait un brin seule au milieu de tous ces garçons. Harry lui avait toujours paru antipathique mais ... elle n'aurait su dire si c'était toujours son sentiment actuel. Il avait grandi, prit confiance en lui, et était plutôt craquant à présent ses lunettes mises au placard et sa cicatrice disparue. Dudley et Drago jouaient à un jeu appelé « ne fais pas attention à Harry en galère avec une fille qu'il déteste » .

\- Tu fais quoi l'année qui arrive ? Lui fit Pansy las de garder le silence. Elle le détestait mais rester seule et muette ne lui convenait pas non plus.

\- Je vais à l'école d'instruction des AURORS.

\- Humm ...

\- Et toi s'enquit-il, poli.

\- Je ... j'ai l'intention d'aller au Ministère suivre des cours de Droit.

\- Et tu en as envie ? Pourquoi cette question ? Tu n'en as rien à faire si elle en a envie ou non ! se reprochât-il à la seconde ou cette question avait été émise.

\- Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose ... soupira Pansy. Mes parents veulent que je fasse carrière ou un bon mariage ... elle se mordit la lèvre, et le regarda. Son visage avait le masque d'une tristesse infinie.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu colles ainsi Drago ... Il l'observa à la dérobée. Elle est plutôt mignonne. Un visage lisse, des yeux verts, brune (il avait eu toujours un faible pour cette couleur de cheveux), et sorcière de la maison Serpentard certes mais bon si tout était parfait je finirais par m'ennuyer pensa t-il tout en faisant plus attention à elle.

\- Ok lâcha t-il sobrement.

Le silence s'invita puis la conversation de Dudley et Drago dévia sur les filles. Drago reluqua sans vergogne Pansy et Harry sut tout de suite qu'une attaque sournoise allait se produire.

\- Pansy j'espère que tu vas te trouver un homme, j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me suives partout où je vais. Il inspira tout en affichant un air suffisant. Je ne t'épouserais jamais tu sais ... poursuivît-il sur un ton grinçant. Se tournant vers Dudley il lui demanda si elle ne l'intéressait pas.

\- Euh ... bah ... pour l'instant les meufs ... euh les filles ne sont pas ma priorité tu vois ... il se passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds presque rasés par la tondeuse de sa mère.

\- Et toi ... Harry ? Fais attention à toi ... elle est pire qu'un vampire ... elle gâche tous les bons coups que tu pourrais te faire quand elle est dans les parages ! Et en ce moment même elle te regarde comme si tu étais un vif d'or.

Comment lui faire comprendre que même si c'était Pansy, elle avait beau être ce qu'elle était, elle ne méritait pas une telle humiliation.

\- Pourquoi pas ... Elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Les yeux vert de Pansy s'arrondirent de surprise. La réponse d'Harry fit rire Drago aux éclats.

\- Toi et Pansy ? Whaoo ! Quel couple ! Enfin Potter je te remercie d'ôter ce boulet de ma vie ! Si tu savais ! depuis tout petit je la supporte ! Il leva son verre goguenard. Au couple de l'année qui vient !

\- Drago ! Pansy je suis sûr ne voulais pas te nuire ! Elle se sentait peut-être seule dans la maison Serpentard et te comptait parmi ses seuls amis !

\- Tu plaisantes ? La voir sans cesse ... me tourner autour et sortir ses griffes dès que je parlais à une fille ... en parlant de fille ... il avala la dernière bouchée de l'entrée. Que fait Granger cette année ?

Harry sentit Pansy se raidir. Il l'ignora.

\- J'ai entendu parler qu'elle va aussi au Ministère, suivre également des cours de Droit.

\- Ôh fit Drago jouant le garçon déçu ... elle laisse le rouquin tout seul ?

\- Si tu parles de Ron, il va aider Georges dans sa boutique. Ce sont les dernières nouvelles que j'ai. Si je ne savais pas qu'il haïssait Hermione je pourrais croire qu'elle ne lui est pas indifférente.

\- Quelle coïncidence, me retrouver avec Granger ... ça doit t'agacer ça Pansy non ?

\- Tu es un monstre Drago ... fit-elle la voix chevrotante par les pleurs qui n'étaient pas loin. C'est alors que la main d'Harry vint à son tour se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle allait le gifler lorsque son regard doux mais ferme la cloua. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle se surprit à rêver qu'il l'embrassait. La façon dont Harry l'avait regardé lui insuffla le courage qui lui aurait d'ordinaire manqué. Je me fiche de toi Drago, tu ne mérites pas que je fasse attention à toi. La main d'Harry retrouva sa place à gauche de son assiette et Pansy le regretta aussitôt.

Pétunia décida de profiter du repas, de faire fi de Rogue à ses côtés et surtout de sa main à présent immobile. Ces hôtes étaient charmants, bien élevés, et elle se surprit à regretter qu'ils ne soient pas moldus comme elle. Elle aurait pû parler de sujets qu'elle maîtrisait.

Le repas s'acheva et la pendule du salon indiquait presque minuit. Les hommes allèrent dans un petit recoin, savourer les cigares de prix que conservait Lucius pour certaines occasion. Prévoyant il les avait caché aux mangemorts. Harry, Drago et Dudley furent conviés à se joindre aux adultes ce qui était un honneur qui ne se refusait pas. Harry déclina cependant, sachant que Pansy allait se retrouver seule et s'ennuyer. Elle lui en fut immédiatement reconnaissante. Dudley tenta de le faire changer d'avis tandis que Drago semblait complètement indifférent.

Pétunia demanda à aller dans sa chambre se refaire une beauté et Narcissa l'y conduisit.

C'était une grande pièce. Un lit gigantesque trônait en son centre. Des tableaux animés habillaient un mur au couleur de la maison Serpentard. Pétunia s'allongea las. Elle repensa à la main de Severus, à ses yeux noirs qui l'hypnotisaient, à sa douceur et à son humour pince-sans-rire. Il l'attirait et ce depuis toujours, depuis les premiers mots qu'il avait dit, même le « Pas toi, tu es une moldue ». Elle réfléchit. C'était le premier qui lui avait résisté et remise à sa place brutalement mais efficacement. Ça l'avait marqué pour toujours. Un petit rire sonna dans sa tête. Qui es-tu ? Oui toi, la voix dans mes pensées. Es-tu T, M et le H ? les initiales sur mon Athamé ... (après des recherches via internet elle fut certaine que c'était ainsi que se nommait cet objet ressemblant à un couteau). La voix mit du temps à répondre. Le sommeil gagnait à présent entièrement Pétunia lorsque la voix lui avoua que le T était pour Tara, et M pour : Mac et enfin H pour Higor. Avait-elle entendue ? Le sommeil s'était abattu sur elle sans crier gare. Tara prit alors les rennes de son inconscient et lui fit visiter le Manoir d'une façon peu orthodoxe, guidée par une vengeance toujours vivace malgré les siècles qui avaient passés sur son histoire personnelle.


	7. Chapter 7

**LA MAGIE RETROUVÉE**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

\- Vous croyez que vous parviendrez à me déposséder de mes pouvoirs ? Fit Tara attachée au sorcier qui lui faisait face. Il avait un air proche du Severus que connaissait Pétunia.

\- Silence Démone, tu vas retrouver bientôt ton Maître. La foule autour criait mais Tara ne l'entendit pas. La mort allait être inéluctable et puis à quoi bon, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle eut un petit sourire qu'elle adressa au vent et aux nuages qui s'étaient effilochés. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour libérer son âme le plus vite possible de sa chair qui se consumait doucement, une douleur épouvantable commençait à la submerger. Pétunia ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle hurlait.

Personne ne l'entendit car ils étaient tous au salon. Severus remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là mais il fut rassuré par Narcissa qui l'avait accompagnée dans sa chambre. Non elle n'avait rien vu de suspect ... et elle se demanda pourquoi il avait posé cette question. Puis comme le reste cette interrogation passa dans l'oubli au fil des minutes.

La scène de Tara brûlant sur un bûcher s'évanouit. Une cheminée allumée laissait échapper des volutes parfumées. Tara se tenait face à elle dans un état proche de la transe. Derrière elle un petit pot avec des cristaux blancs, à sa gauche de l'encens, devant elle la cheminée et à sa droite, parfaitement symétrique à l'encens un petit bol contenant de l'eau. Elle vit sur le sol un cercle parfaitement tracé au charbon. L'Athamé se trouvait dans la main droite de Tara. Elle parlait d'une manière bizarre. Pétunia crut comprendre dans son rêve une incantation, un sort. Tara tourna le dos à la cheminée et posa l'Athamé, son livre des ombres qu'elle tenait dans son autre main au centre. En prêtresse d'une extrême puissance elle invoqua alors des éléments qui normalement n'obéissent pas à la volonté humaine. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle les sentit « vivre » en elle. Pétunia voyait à présent par les yeux de Tara. Son Athamé à sa gauche, son Livre des Ombres à sa droite. Toute son intention sur ses deux objets, une odeur inconnue faîtes de plantes et de racines agissait comme une substance hallucinogène sur ses sens. _Faîtes que mon pouvoir, que toute ma puissance me quitte à jamais, je la donne à ses objets, je le veux, c'est mon désir le plus profond_. Elle inspirait et l'odeur commençait à annihiler sa volonté. Je veux les retrouver plus tard, dans une autre vie, je veux retrouver tous mes pouvoirs ... Elle expira. Ses forces la quittaient, sa magie s'échappait d'elle, elle le sentait comme on sent une fatigue inexplicable l'envahir. Elle s'effondra alors, les yeux retournés dans leurs orbites, d'une pâleur mortelle. Pétunia put profiter de son sommeil personnel. Puis Tara revint. Une femme du même âge prenait soin d'elle alors que la conscience revenait par vagues. Son Athamé, son Livre ... par la Déesse où étaient-ils ? Puis elle ferma les yeux et se souvint. Elle avait repris connaissance et s'était relevée, le corps endolori après de longues heures sans doute passée sur les dalles froides de sa cave. Il faut que je mette mes outils de pouvoir à l'abri, il le faut. Elle était alors sortie non sans mal et l'air glacial l'avait requinquée. Au loin l'Église de Salisbury détachait sa silhouette. La cachette idéale ... et surtout elle en connaissait les moindres recoins. Elle s'était tout de suite méfiée du nouveau curé qui d'emblée l'avait eu à l'œil. Elle n'oublierait jamais son air lubrique, son interrogatoire après qu'il l'ait trouvé entrain de cueillir des herbes médicinales. Elle avait alors passé son temps à l'espionner à son tour et avait trouvé des passages inconnus. Pétunia rêva alors de la crypte et de la pierre qui avait été descellée pour y mettre le précieux trésor.

À nouveau le rêve s'évanouit. C'était l'interrogatoire qui précédait sa mise à mort. Tara suppliait l'homme d'église d'épargner sa famille, son clan. Il l'avait alors attrapée par les cheveux et lui avait susurré que s'ils étaient sorciers ils seraient tout comme elle mit à mort.

\- Ils ne le sont pas ... Tara ferma les yeux ... épargnez-les ... seule moi suis les voies du Diable, je vous en prie.

\- Tu avoues donc. Son haleine empestait une odeur qui n'était pas inconnue à Tara. Une potion ... si c'était une potion cet homme était un ... sorcier !

Il vérifia que personne ne pouvait surprendre ses paroles.

\- Tes pouvoirs m'intéressent. Donne-les moi et je tâcherai d'épargner ta famille ...

\- Prenez-les fit las Tara, prenez-les mais épargnez-les, jurez-le moi.

Un rire. Le restant de ses pouvoirs fut aspiré. Au plus profond de son être elle jubilait. Les cartes n'avaient pas menties ! Elle avait bien fait de transmettre toute sa magie ou presque à ses outils magiques.

\- Juste une question ... fit-elle à voix presque inaudible, qui êtes-vous ?

Le prêtre dont le visage était dissimulé par une capuche la fixa. Seules deux petites lueurs luisaient malgré l'ombre.

\- Je te le dirai seulement si tu m'accordes une faveur répondit-il tout en faisant courir son doigt de sa gorge à la naissance de ses seins.

\- Jamais.

Il lui sourit.

\- Ça m'ennuierai tout de même que tu ne te rappelles pas le nom de celui qui t'as vaincu. Il lui chuchota alors à l'oreille. Je suis Teddy Redman et tous les sorciers se rappelleront de mon nom. Il s'écarta alors et commença ses prières. Il se tut et une voix l'apostropha.

Un homme bedonnant, le crâne brillait sous la lumière des bougies.

\- Pardonnez-moi Monseigneur Redman, mais ... que vous a t-elle raconté ?

\- Oh ... rien d'important. Elle délire sous l'influence maléfique. Satan est en elle, et la domine totalement, la pauvre créature ...

\- Le feu la délivrera.

\- Certainement et cette région retrouvera le calme et la morale à laquelle elle aspire.

\- Tout à fait.

Les chants furent entamés, s'élevèrent et sortirent de l'enceinte de l'Église. Pétunia était en sueur, le corps parcouru d'un étrange courant d'énergie. La voix de Tara l'habitait. Je suis toi, tu es moi, tu vas être à nouveau une sorcière. Tu es une « moldue » à cause de ce ... Redman, il m'a puni et toi à travers moi, mais ça va s'arranger ... maintenant lève-toi et prends l'Athamé et le livre des Ombres.

Pétunia obéit. Le Manoir des Malfoy était plongé dans un silence absolu. Chacun avait fini par regagner sa chambre en silence. Rogue en passant devant la chambre de Pétunia fut tenté un instant d'y entrer puis après réflexion s'en était détourné. Elle était tout à fait réveillée. Sans trébucher elle traversa le salon prit à nouveau un couloir. Elle scruta un ensemble de pierres tout à fait banal. Ses doigts dessinèrent alors des runes sur celle du centre, plus large que les autres. Il y eut un clic, puis un autre. Enfin une ouverture se dessina et s'ouvrit. Elle entra comme si elle était en mode automatique. Elle descendit l'escalier qui habituellement lui aurait fait pousser des haut-cris tellement il était poussiéreux. Enfin elle se posta au centre près d'une table en chêne massif. Des livres inutilisés depuis des siècles jonchaient des étagères surpeuplées. Elle alla jeter un coup-d'œil.

Severus remua. Un bruit étrange dans le couloir lui fit dresser l'oreille. Il se leva et regarda dans le couloir mais ne vit rien. Allons cesse de craindre pour Pétunia, elle ne risque rien même si des choses troublantes se sont produites dernièrement, je te répète que ce n'est qu'une moldue. Oui mais quand même, cette salière ... et puis son attitude ... il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicable ... Demain une dure journée m'attend, allez ... tu verras ça demain ! Pétunia ne peut pas sortir du Manoir, il est bien protégé par des sortilèges, surtout que Lucius est à moitié paranoïaque à présent. Il se recoucha, non sans être sur ses gardes mais cela ne dura que l'instant d'un soupir. Des rêves l'envahirent, sporadiques dans lesquels une femme étrange, qui portaient des traits de Pétunia mais qui n'était pas elle pratiquait une magie complètement inconnue.

Pétunia fut prise d'une quinte de toux en posant l'épais ouvrage qui portait un nom presque illisible mais qui après lecture semblait retracer les différents propriétaires du Manoir. Elle tourna les pages moisies jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Redman. Daniel Redman avait été propriétaire du Manoir ... il avait même enseigné les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

\- Ce n'est pas lui que je cherche ... c'est Terry Redman ...

\- Ils étaient jumeaux, mais aux dires des sorciers, ils étaient en guerre ... Que cherches-tu Tara ?

\- Ce qu'il a fait à ma famille, je sens ... comme si leurs âmes n'étaient pas loin d'ici ...

\- Et que feras-tu ?

\- Je les libèrerai.

\- Tu veux toujours te venger de celui qui ... qui t'as ôté tes pouvoirs ?

\- Pas « mes » pouvoirs, mais les nôtres.

\- Alors continuons de chercher. Dehors l'aube commençait tout doucement à naître. Elle ouvrit plusieurs ouvrages. Certains étaient mystérieux et faisaient mention d'un endroit hanté à proximité du Manoir. Elle trouva un livre plus récent qui expliquait que celui-ci s'était agrandi jusqu'à la rivière, englobant « l'endroit maudit ». Étrange ... cet endroit maudit qui apparaissait soudain ... pensa Pétunia. Elle ouvrit d'autres livres mais elle n'apprit rien de plus quand à ce lieu.

\- Ce ne sont que des légendes ...

\- Peut-être pas ... Salisbury n'est pas loin d'ici. Chez les sorciers le monde n'apparaît pas comme les gens ordinaires le perçoit. Allons voir.

\- Euh ... les sorciers utilisent le transplannage ou le balai, je ne sais me servir d'aucun des deux !

\- Tu as le pouvoir Pétunia. Si tu le veux vraiment tu le pourras.

\- Ok, je vais essayer.

Elle sortit de la pièce, traversa le salon et tenta d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Fermée ou plutôt ensorcelée convint Tara qui fit tenter à Pétunia toutes sortes de signes runiques.

\- Coincées ... si près du but ...

\- Retournons nous ressourcer, nous trouverons une occasion lorsqu'ils se lèveront. Ils feront sauter les sortilèges et nous irons jeter un coup d'œil.

Comme deux vieilles amies elles s'endormirent, cette fois chacune dans sa réalité.

Un coq réveilla un village voisin et les habitants du Manoir se levèrent les uns après les autres. Harry et Drago avaient des difficultés manifestes à émerger de leur sommeil. Pansy arriva, pomponnée et d'excellente humeur. Pétunia remarqua que l'attention de la jeune fille était tournée exclusivement sur son neveu. Celui-ci lui fit un petit bonjour de la main, mollement. Les Parkinson arrivèrent prêts au départ imminent. Severus fit son entrée. Pétunia leva son visage vers cette apparition comme hypnotisée. Son allure austère, sa froideur (elle était certaine que ce n'était qu'une façade à présent, des mains si chaudes ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à un homme passionné). Il lui jeta un regard inquisiteur puis s'assit à ses côtés. Elle mangea en silence, comme le reste de la tablée d'ailleurs. Enfin elle s'excusa poliment et sortit de table pour faire mine de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Tara lui fit dessiner une ou deux runes autour d'elle-même puis repassa sans qu'aucun convive ne remarque quelque chose. Cette fois la porte d'entrée était libérée du sort et Pétunia sortit pour se diriger vers une sorte de remise. Là elle faillit laisser exploser sa joie. Un balai rutilant l'attendait. Elle l'enjamba et attendit. Le balai entre ses jambes ne quitta pas le sol, et il faisait même un certain poids.

\- Allez ... gronda Pétunia, vole !

Tara se mit à rire.

\- Balai vole ! Je suis une sorcière ... je ...

Elle entendit comme un ricanement. C'était Severus qui la regardait mi- amusé mi- contrarié.

\- Enfin Pétunia ... que cherches-tu à faire ?

\- Je ... je voulais connaître la sensation d'être, enfin de voler sur un balai.

Severus se tâta le menton.

\- Harry est plus doué que moi dans ce domaine c'est incontestable ...

\- Severus ... tu veux ... me faire voler ? Elle le regardait suppliante. S'il-te plait ?

Il grommela puis s'approcha d'elle. Il mit sa main à côté de la sienne, mit à son tour le balai entre ses jambes.

\- Cramponne-toi ... ne me lâche sous aucun prétexte.

\- Oui souffla t-elle, la voix tremblante, impatiente.

Le balai se mit parallèle au sol et Pétunia se sentit quitter terre. Ses mains enserrèrent Severus à la taille. Ses yeux émerveillés virent bientôt le Manoir devenir aussi petit qu'une pièce de 5 cents. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux blonds frisés. Son corps vint se coller encore plus à celui de Severus.

Du Manoir Harry faillit renverser sa tasse de chocolat.

\- Non, ça alors ! Murmura t-il.

\- Keskilya ... fit Drago toujours sous somnifères.

\- Regarde ... Severus vole sur ton balai.

\- QUOI ?

Harry montre une petite tache qui devenait de plus en plus petite dans le ciel exceptionnellement sans nuage ce matin là.

\- Tu dis ... Severus ? Oh ! Pansy Parkinson regarda le ciel à son tour. Elle reluqua le siège où s'était tenue Pétunia. Vide, et si ...

\- Peut-être sont-ils partis tous les deux faire une promenade ... en son for intérieur elle soupira. Ce n'est pas à moi que ça arriverait ...

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi il a prit mon balai fit Drago tout en affichant une mine qui n'était pas sans rappeler Dudley à Harry par le passé. Celui-ci d'ailleurs fit son entrée, sur son trente et un.

\- 'Jour tout le monde ... où est ma mère ?

\- Humm ... nous pensons ... enfin Pansy a émit l'hypothèse qu'elle était peut-être dans les airs avec ... Severus.

\- Génial fit Dudley imperturbable. Il se servit une tasse de café et plongea dans ses tartines.

Severus amorça la descente. Il se posa tout en douceur mais Pétunia ne le lâcha pas tout de suite persuadée d'être toujours dans les airs.

\- Pétunia nous avons atterris.

Ses mains desserrèrent sa taille. Elle ouvrit les yeux, son visage était émerveillé.

\- Merci Severus, c'était magnifique.

Heureusement qu'Harry n'est pas là, lui qui dit que je vole comme une poêle à frire, il rirait à gorge déployée !.

\- Je dois t'avouer qu'Harry vole mieux que moi. Il lui sourit. Pétunia frissonnât. Était-ce à cause du vol ou ... des voix qui lui semblaient entendre toutes proches. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Severus se débarrassa de sa cape et la lui tendit.

\- Severus ... mais toi ? Tu vas avoir froid ...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

Pétunia s'imagina alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tu as passé l'âge, tu n'es plus une gamine ... tu sais bien qu'il n'aime que Lily ta sœur, tu n'as aucune chance et tu le sais !Cette fois ce n'était pas Tara qui avait parlé, mais elle-même. Une émotion soudaine faillit jaillir hors de contrôle, une tristesse immense, le gouffre qui s'était ouvert sous ses pieds lorsque de sa bouche était sorti le mot infâme « moldu ».

\- Pétunia ?

Une larme s'échappa en silence, puis une autre, impossible de les arrêter. Pétunia bredouilla quelque chose et tourna le dos à la rivière qui coulait au bord du mur d'enceinte pour passer par une sorte de canalisation et disparaître. Quelle idiote ! Se morigéna t-elle. Soudain elle les vit. Une dizaine de forme translucides devant elle. Pétunia vit à quelques pas une petite butte sur laquelle elle grimpa. Severus la regarda surpris. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui lança.

\- Severus tu ne les voies pas ?

\- Voir quoi ? Répondit-il d'un ton impatient.

\- Viens !

Severus se posta bientôt à ses côtés, le balai de Drago à la main. Pétunia fit un geste large de la main.

\- Vois ! Regarde-les !

Il scruta, rien.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux me montrer.

\- Attends. Tara, montre-moi, fais quelque chose !

\- Pétunia tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre au moins fit-il inquiet à présent.

\- Non je n'ai rien. Les formes étaient toutes tournées vers elle. Tara son alliée faisait la morte à moins que ce soit pour la mettre à l'épreuve ... elle sortit son Athamé, le scruta et décider d'appeler son pouvoir, son aide, pour que ces « créatures » retournent d'où elles venaient.

Par la Déesse,

Par cet Athamé,

Par mon pouvoir,

Que ces créatures soient libérées,

De cette terre

Je brise leurs chaines éthérées,

Que cette terre

Les libère

À jamais,

Ôh Déesse exauce-moi

Par mon pouvoir

Je vous en prie,

Libérez-les.

Les pieds de Pétunia furent agités de tremblements. Ils se regardèrent soudain conscients que sous leurs pieds se produisait un tremblement de terre. La secousse s'intensifia et Pétunia avec Severus se retrouvèrent à terre. Les êtres translucides étaient toujours là et à présent une autre structure était mise à nue.

\- Ôh Severus ! Maintenant tu me crois ! regarde !

Des tombes étaient sorties de terre, des dizaines. Chacune avait son habitant éthéré à ses côtés. Ils semblaient lui dire quelque chose. Pétunia descendit alors que la main de Severus tentât de la retenir. Une odeur insoutenable s'échappait de certaines. Des objets appartenant à des enfants jonchaient certains cercueils. L'un deux l'attira. Une poupée s'y trouvait et Pétunia tendit la main pour aller la chercher. Tara hurla dans sa tête.

\- Ne prend rien, empêche Severus d'en faire autant, tous ces objets sont ensorcelés, ils sont maléfiques je le sens. La Terre n'a pas suffit à les nettoyer ...

\- Comment faire partir ces êtres ? Comment ?

\- Ta supplique était correcte, aurait du suffire amplement ... peut-être que ces êtres veulent autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Demande-leur.

\- Mais comment ? Tara ?

Le silence dura quelques secondes. Enfin une voix lointaine lui répondit :

\- Je me sens de plus en plus appelée Pétunia, tu vas devoir apprendre ... seule ...

Pétunia murmura un « non » désespéré. Severus la regardait d'une manière très étrange.


	8. Chapter 8

**TEDDY REDMAN**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Les êtres désincarnés faisaient face à Pétunia, ignorant Severus. Elle tourna vers le sorcier un visage désespéré.

\- Severus ... tu vois ce que je vois ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais voir ?

\- Regarde ...

Il leur fit face à son tour, mais juste un champ de tombes mises à jour de façon inexplicable étaient réelles à ses yeux.

\- C'est toi qui a fait cela ? Il la transperça de ses yeux noirs, elle se sentit comme disséquée vivante sous un scalpel de glace.

Elle déglutit difficilement tandis que sa peau blanchissait à vue d'œil.

\- Je te promets que je ne sais pas ... À ces mots il la rejoignit et la prit violemment par le bras. Severus fit-elle, tentant de se dégager.

\- Tu le sais très bien Pétunia, tu le sais alors dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ! Sa bouche était maintenant tout près de la sienne et par réflexe elle recula. Cette situation étrange lui rappela celle de ses rêves, et si ?

\- Lâche-moi immédiatement Severus, tu me fais mal !

\- Ah oui ? Il la regardait à présent d'un air goguenard. Peut-être que ... il souda sa bouche à la sienne tandis que de son autre main il la colla à lui. Pétunia ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis un courant inconnu – d'excitation ? – la parcourut. Jamais un garçon ou un homme ne l'avait embrassé ainsi et cela était loin d'être déplaisant. Un frôlement ramena ses sens à la réalité, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Enfin le baiser cessa, Severus recula, pâle comme la mort, réalisant ce qu'il venait de commettre. Pétunia le fixait comme s'il se trouvait très très loin.

\- Je devrais te gifler murmura Pétunia rouge à présent par le feu qui l'avait submergé durant leur contact charnel. Elle se détourna et vérifia que les êtres étaient toujours là. Mentalement elle leur donna l'ordre de partir. Un brouhaha de voix lointaines explosa dans sa tête, devenant bientôt insupportable. Elle porta ses mains à ses oreilles, geste illusoire puisque ce sens n'était pas utilisé.

\- ASSEZ ! Que voulez-vous à la fin ? Je ne peux rien pour vous !

Severus ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle est folle ! À qui peut-elle bien parler ? Il jeta un regard circulaire mais décidément il n'y avait toujours rien.

\- Pétunia ... il s'approcha et chercha à la relever. Elle leva alors son visage apeuré vers lui.

\- Severus ... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent !

\- Il n'y a personne Pétunia !

\- Si ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Soudain elle partit dans un fou rire démentiel. Suis-je bête, tu ne vois jamais rien de toute façon ! Un sanglot vint alors poser un anneau d'acier dans sa gorge.

Elle se redressa et leva ses mains tout en pensant le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Que puis-je faire ? Que puis-je faire pour que vous repartiez ?

\- Tue le sorcier qui nous a torturé fit une voix enfantine. Tue-le ! Tue-le ! Il doit mourir en Enfer.

\- Et qui est-il ?

\- C'est lui !

\- Qui « lui » ? Et Pétunia qu'ils s'étaient tous tournés vers ... Severus ! Elle pâlit et faillit s'évanouir. Non ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, pas ce ... sorcier !

\- Vous faîtes erreur, Severus n'est pas Teddy Redman ...

Il y eut un rire. Une voix lui parvint avec la netteté d'une note frappée sur un verre en cristal.

\- Tu peux le regarder, vois, son âme est celle de celui qui nous a volé nos vies, nos pouvoirs rajouta une autre voix.

Pétunia le fixa, ou plutôt son attention attirée par un point légèrement au-dessus de son épaule gauche.

\- Severus ... elle porta sa main vers sa bouche. Et elle vit ce que son cœur refusait de lui montrer. Il était bien Teddy Redman. Elle le vit torturer ces êtres sans défense dont certains n'avaient même pas conscience de leur magie, des femmes et des hommes qui hurlaient ... alors elle bascula de la transe à l'inconscience. Elle l'entendit hurler « Pétunia » puis plus rien.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla tous les sorciers la regardaient d'une manière étrange. Ils n'étaient plus seuls à présent. Elle pouvait sentir d'autres présences ... éthérées et fantomatiques. Pétunia ferma les yeux alors que Lucius lui présentait une potion pour la remettre d'aplomb. Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait parce que cette femme était une moldue, il en était certain ...

\- Pétunia fit la voix douce de Severus ... il faut que tu boives ce que Lucius a préparé.

\- Non.

\- Ma mère peut être une vraie tête de mule souffla Dudley derrière lui. Severus se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Pétunia fais ce que je dis grinça Severus, c'est un OR-DRE.

\- J'ai passé l'âge d'en recevoir rétorqua du tac au tac Pétunia qui montrait un visage butté. De toute façon cette ... potion sera inefficace sur moi.

\- Humm ... toussotât Lucius, certes je ne suis pas professeur de Potion à Poudlard, enfin par pour le moment mais je vous certifie que je les connais parfaitement, et il rajouta sur un ton amusé « pour vous servir madame ».

\- J'y suis donc obligée, n'est-ce pas ? Elle prit la fiole et bu d'un trait son contenu. Un goût mentholé, un soupçon de réglisse, et une subtile fragrance de gingembre vint envahir ses papilles.

Elle refixa Severus.

\- Serait-il possible de nous laisser ? J'ai a parlé à Severus.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et sortirent lentement. Dudley quitta la pièce le dernier non sans regarder avec curiosité sa mère.

\- Severus sais-tu qui tu es vraiment ?

\- Un sorcier pourquoi cette question ? Il s'était arrêté à temps il avait faillit rajouter le mot stupide.

\- Je sais ça ! Ne joue pas à l'idiot s'il-te plait, tu oublies que j'en ai épousé un par le passé ! Elle inspira. Sais-tu qui tu étais par le passé ?

\- Non, personne ne peut savoir ça ! Pétunia ... je commence à croire que le voyage dans mon monde t'a surmenée.

\- Non. Elle secoua la tête, un sourire énigmatique accroché à ses lèvres. Je sais qui tu étais Severus et les ... occupants ? Oui c'est le mot exact, les occupants des cercueils que nous avons vu ... le savent aussi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ils le savent très bien et réclament justice.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable des actes qui ont eu cours des siècles auparavant !

\- Ton âme l'est. Severus écoute-moi ... je sais qui tu étais ! il faut que tu répares !

\- Et que je répare quoi et comment ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre mais j'ai vu ton âme Severus, elle a été si noire ! si monstrueuse ... elle est sur le chemin de la rédemption mais ...

\- Mais ?

\- Les âmes que tu as fais souffrir veulent réparation.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et fit le tour de la pièce. Alors sur un ton d'un grand comédien il apostropha ces êtres qu'ils ne sentait, ni ne voyait.

\- Humm ... Mesdames, messieurs, je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fais par le passé mais soyez certains que je vous demande pardon ... si vous me dîtes ce que je peux faire ... je pourrais peut-être vous aider ... et ... l'armoire massive située derrière lui s'agita pour d'un coup d'un seul s'effondrer. Il évita de la recevoir par pur réflexe. Le sol bougeait et Pétunia se mit à hurler.

\- Pétunia c'est toi qui as réveillé ces créatures ! je-ne-peux-rien pour elles !

Le sol cessa alors de trembler graduellement.

\- Il regrette, vous l'avez entendu .. nous ne pouvons rien pour vous ... il faut que vous partiez !

Les êtres se rapprochaient. Ils étaient tellement près que Severus put les sentir. Il en discerna presque une tout près de lui, une fillette de cinq ans à peine qui tenait une poupée à couettes de laine jaune. Ses yeux ronds, d'un bleu intense, il les sentit le pénétrer comme un couteau dans du beurre.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as tué et mes parents aussi ?

Un cri d'horreur éclata alors dans sa tête et sa conscience bascula dans son passé.

Il se vit torturer, soumettre à la question des hommes, des femmes, et même des enfants. Les gens l'appelaient derrière son dos « le Prêtre de Sang ». Son frère Daniel avait bien tenté de le ramener dans le droit chemin mais il l'avait humilié. La magie la plus noire était sa raison de vivre. Il adorait déjà enfant, regarder les animaux qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route, souffrir jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Il savait que se cachait là le pouvoir ultime, le plus important. C'est ainsi qu'en tuant il avait magasiné un pouvoir énorme. Il manquait à son tableau de chasse une femme. En pratiquant un rituel avec le sang de ses victimes il avait clairement vu Tara Mc Higor ...

Les images d'un passé lointain s'imprimaient dans sa tête, défilaient comme un film, lui en spectateur impuissant de ses propres actes. Oui il avait prit plaisir à torturer cette femme, oui il lui avait prit ses pouvoirs ... seule une petite déception était intervenue après sa mort. Le pouvoir n'était pas si important qu'il l'avait cru ... même limite moindre que ces autres victimes.

Il avait perdu connaissance et Pétunia écarquillait les yeux, incapable de la moindre action.

\- Severus je t'en prie ... réveille-toi !

\- ... hum ... non ... laissez-moi ...

\- SEVERUS !

Il était loin d'entendre Pétunia. Il se revit tuant à la chaine tous les membres de la famille de Tara Mc Higor, alors qu'il lui avait promis – à moins que non ? – qu'il ne les toucherait pas. Il se revit fier près d'un chêne centenaire, disparu depuis, trônant tel le roi des arbres sur le sommet de la butte. Sa troupe de mage noir avait ensuite creusé et mit tous les corps dans des cercueils grossiers ... cette image le révulsa. Une voix rauque lui parla alors. Il connaissait son propriétaire pourtant mais sa mémoire lui jouait à présent des tours.

\- Severus c'est moi Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore, pourquoi ... comment ... je ... c'est impossible de réparer ce que j'ai fait vis à vis de ces gens !

\- Effectivement répliqua d'une voix douce Dumbledore. Vous avez déjà payé Severus ... dans cette vie. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus sinon aider Pétunia à les envoyer vers la mort salvatrice pour leurs pauvres âmes torturées.

\- Pétunia s'étrangla Severus, elle a été par le passé cette Tara ... une crainte sournoise s'insinua en lui. Le sait-elle ?

\- Oui elle le sait. Severus ... Pétunia a retrouvé son pouvoir passé, toute sa magie mais ... vous vous en doutez n'est-ce pas ... sa magie est différente de celle que nous pratiquons à présent.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle les tests ne l'ont pas détectée comme sorcière.

\- Exact.

\- Avez-vous remarqué que Pétunia a, comment dire, des sentiments très fort envers vous ? Il rit. Harry ne s'était pas trompé en voyant vos souvenirs dans la Pensine.

\- Humf ...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et croisèrent ceux de Pétunia anxieux. Comme s'il s'était rendu qu'il n'était pas Fakir il se redressa du lit à la seconde.

\- Severus, tu vas mieux ?

Il regardait autour de lui et ne vit plus la petite fille, n'entendait plus de voix, il en fut indiciblement soulagé.

\- Ils sont tous partis. N'est-ce pas Pétunia ?

Celle-ci le regarda d'un air triste. Elle les sentait encore même s'ils étaient un peu affaiblis de s'être dévoilés à deux sorciers.

\- Que voulez-vous donc ? Severus regrette mais ne peut rien faire de plus dans cette vie ...

\- Fais-lui subir ce qu'il t'a reproché ... ôte-lui à son tour ses pouvoirs pour qu'il voit ce que cela fait !

Elle déglutit difficilement. Non elle ne se sentait pas de faire ça ... pas à Severus qui avait déjà tant perdu. En le voyant dans son essence même elle avait pu sentir son amour totale envers sa sœur. Jamais il ne l'oublierai ... c'était sa punition pour les crimes qu'il avait commis dans une existence passée.

\- Il a déjà payé murmura t-elle.

\- Non ! Pas assez ! un brouhaha de fureur répondit. Pétunia tenta de se boucher les oreilles.

\- Je ne connais pas ce sort. Severus se tenait debout, sa silhouette sombre faisait comme un rectangle avec la lumière de la fenêtre. Il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se disait mais la conversation entre les entités et Pétunia ne se déroulait pas sur le même canal que la Légilimencie.

Elle s'était figée. Son visage grave était passé au stade de terreur.

\- Si je n'obéis pas ... que ... que ferez-vous ?

\- Nous l'empêcherons d'agir dans tous les domaines magiques qu'il utilise, nous dévierons ses sorts, quelques ricanements coupèrent celui qui parlait, un homme grand et sec, portant une moustache qui manquait clairement d'entretien. Nous transformerons son existence en pur cauchemar, la nuit et le jour.

\- Bien. Pour combien de temps ... souhaitez-vous lui infliger cette ... ce châtiment ?

Il y eut alors une petite concertation.

\- Un an. De la rentrée des classes à Poudlard à la fin des cours. Il y eut des hochements de tête de part et d'autres des désincarnés.

\- Vous promettez de le laisser en paix ?

\- Tu ne nous verras plus promis l'homme.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Un sanglot enserra sa gorge, comme le lapin prit au collet. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir faire ça.

Severus se racla la gorge.

\- Alors ?

\- Severus tu vas m'en vouloir mais ... ils ont promis qu'ils te laisseraient tranquilles mais à une seule condition ... elle rougit et tenta de dissimuler son malaise.

\- Et laquelle ? M'ôter mes pouvoirs ? Il l'observait moqueur. Comme si elle le pouvait !

\- Exactement Severus.

Elle plaisante, bien sûr ! je ne lui connaissais pas ce sens de l'humour !

\- Tu ne le peux pas, même si tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ! La colère commençait à déverser sa charge dans ses veines. Tu as toujours été jalouse de ta sœur et maintenant tu m'en veux ... moi ! je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ! Et ... Il se retrouva propulsé contre le mur par une force incroyable. Il sentait des pressions glaciales sur tout son être. PÉTUNIA FAIT CESSER ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Severus ... arrête je t'en prie ... tu les as mis encore plus en colère !

\- Maintenant fit l'homme qui lui avait parlé en dernier. Prononce ceci et il jeta un coup d'œil envers un Severus qui le fixait sans le voir réellement.

« Que de ce sorcier,

Sa magie soit ôtée

Pendant un an

Que ce supplice

Lui soit bénéfique

Qu'il prenne conscience

Du mal qu'il a commis

Envers les fils

Les filles de la Magie

Par Merlin,

Par la Déesse,

Par le Dieu

Que cela soit fait ».

\- Non ! non je ne peux pas faire ça ... ces lèvres remuèrent et Severus comprit qu'elle l'aimait et que jamais elle ne se résoudrait à lui faire le moindre mal.

À présent la douleur était insupportable, sa conscience commençait à partir. La voix de l'homme lui parvint.

\- Si tu ne veux pas mourir, dis à cette femme de prononcer à voix haute et intelligible ce que je viens de dire. Ce n'est que pour un an ... sache que nous avons fait preuve de clémence à ton égard.

\- Pétunia ... fais ... ce ... qu'ils ... te ... disent ... fais-le ...

L'âme en miette, Pétunia prononça la formule tout en sanglotant. Au fur et à mesure que les mots déchiraient le silence de la chambre, Severus sentit couler hors de lui sa magie, c'était une sensation intolérable, inhumaine. Quand elle eut terminé, Severus fut relâché, la fenêtre se brisa, le verre scintillait sous l'effet des rayons solaires et les morceaux allèrent se planter telles des flèches dans le mur opposé. Il était plié en deux, et son visage prit vingt ans d'âge. Des nausées accompagnées de frissons le clouèrent au sol. Terrifiée Pétunia appela à l'aide.

Merci pour les reviews à bientôt pour la suite !


	9. Chapter 9

**UNE RENTRÉE DÉPRIMANTE**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Pour ajouter au tableau dramatique en ce 3 Septembre 1998, il pleuvait tant et plus. Severus avec son regard vide, sa pâleur encore plus prononcée, rendait Pétunia malade. Elle se rappellerait toute sa vie lorsqu'ils étaient entrés à son appel au secours. Lucius avait faillit l'étrangler mais par réflexe avait réussi à le repousser devant les yeux ébahis des autres sorciers. _Elle avait fait cela sans baguette, ce qui n'était PAS concevable à leurs yeux._ Ils l'avaient alors écouter et lorsque son histoire fut finie, un silence abattu persista longtemps.

\- Severus ne va pas pouvoir assurer son poste parla enfin Lucius sur un ton désespéré. Si c'est Minerva qui le remplace (il se tourna vers Narcissa) notre vie va être un Enfer ... elle ne peut pas m'encadrer !

\- Lucius cesse donc de t'en faire ! Minerva est une femme juste, de la maison Gryffondor mais une femme juste, tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible que je sache !

\- Non ...

\- Bon ! Il faut nous occuper de Severus, là ... il reprend tout doucement ses esprits ...

\- Il va mourir intervint Harry d'une voix blanche, transposant son propre mal être si sa magie lui avait été retirée. Une main se posa dans la sienne, légère comme une plume. Il constata que c'était celle de Pansy et elle le regardait comme une fille amoureuse. Un petit rire s'immisça entre eux deux, c'était Drago.

\- Tu vas avoir le miss colle-à-tout-bout-de-champ sur le dos, je te souhaite bien du plaisir lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Un craquement qui provenait du lit les fit cesser de parler. Severus s'était assis et se tenait la tête. Lucius s'évapora et revint quelques minutes après avec le whisky de la veille, et un verre contenant quelques glaçons.

\- Bois fit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

\- M'enfin intervient Narcissa en cherchant à lui faire éloigner ce verre, tu n'y penses pas Lucius ! il est dix heures du matin !

\- Tu ne vois pas dans quel état il est. Bois Severus ! C'est un ordre !

Severus tendit sa main, tremblante en direction du verre et bu. Pétunia faillit éclater en sanglots devant ce spectacle. L'homme qu'elle aimait avait perdu de son mordant, de son caractère, était fatigué comme un vieillard de quatre-vingt dix ans minimum.

\- Alors ? Ça va mieux ? Lucius le regardait aussi pâle que le malade lui-même.

\- Ça va aller grommela Severus, ses yeux noirs fixant ses chaussures boueuses.

\- C'est une catastrophe ! gémit Lucius qui ne constatait aucune amélioration et qui était entrain de passer en revue toutes les potions qu'il connaissait. Au fond de lui il savait qu'aucune ne pourrait venir en aide à son ami serpentard.

Le train roulait à pleine vitesse, le bruit des rails avait un effet hypnotique sur le petit groupe de voyageur. Pétunia s'endormit et fit un sommeil sans rêve. Severus quant à lui avait mal partout. Il se sentait vide, sans envie, apathique. Il eut envers Pétunia un bref sentiment de haine. Oui, c'était à cause d'elle que tout était arrivé ! Puis après plusieurs minutes il convint envers lui-même que c'était une erreur. Pétunia avait été le jouet de cette femme qui l'avait investie, femme dont il se rappelait à peine le visage qu'il avait vu en rêve. Tout était comme cotonneux, ses membres aussi d'ailleurs, quelles sensations désagréables ! et la perspective que cela dure un an, lui donna des pensées morbides. Lucius et Narcissa avaient décidé de les accompagner. De toute façon leur agenda était aussi vide que le désert le plus aride que comptait la planète.

Harry était parti l'après-midi à son école pour être AUROR, Pansy à ses côtés. Il était inquiet pour l'état de Severus mais son incapacité à faire quoique ce soit le rendait nerveux et exécrable. Pansy qui avait réussi le concours d'entrée in-extrémis grâce aux potions avait demandé à ses parents si elle pouvait accompagner Harry et ceux-ci non sans réticence avaient accepté. C'était étrange comme impression, mais Harry sentait que les parents de Pansy n'étaient pas si gentils que ça avec leur fille. Celle-ci durant le trajet lui avoua que durant des années ils l'avaient poussé pour que Drago s'intéresse à elle. Elle avait aussi avoué que le choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serdaigle mais par crainte des foudres parentales elle avait prié pour que ce soit Serpentard.

Drago aussi était parti pour Londres, s'installer dans son modeste studio, stratégiquement bien placé, à deux pas du Ministère. Alors qu'il entrait avec son unique valise, il tomba sur « the » couple, celui qu'Hermione faisait avec Ronald Weasley. Ce qui lui gâcha sa soirée.

Hagrid faillit s'évanouir à la vue de Severus Rogue, l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-il arrivé ?!

\- Euh ... qui ... qui c'est ? Fit Pétunia tout en reculant mais pas trop vu qu'elle soutenait Severus.

\- C'est Hagrid, Rubéus Hagrid dit Severus, la voix hachée. Il lui jeta un regard moqueur. Allez sorcière, en route grinça t-il.

Pétunia rougit mais en guise de réponse lui enserra plus le bras. Il eut un petit rire las.

La volée de marche à monter le fatigua avant même qu'il lève la jambe pour la première marche. Minerva Mac Gonagall était abasourdie.

\- Par Merlin ! Professeur Rogue ... qu'est-ce que ...

\- Si je vous racontais Minerva, vous me mettriez au cachot, ou vous tenteriez des métamorphoses de votre cru sur ma personne, ce dont je n'ai pas envie fit-il acerbe.

\- Ne changez pas surtout. Son visage et sa bouche pincée montrait de façon explicite qu'elle ne goûtait pas trop l'humour de Severus. Lucius et Narcissa ... soyez les bienvenus.

\- Merci Professeur Mac Gonagall répondit charmeur Lucius.

\- Kréatur !

Un petit être hideux fit son apparition et Pétunia avec Dudley laissèrent échapper un petit cri de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Qu'est-ce ... ce ... elle agitait son index tout fin dans la direction de l'Elfe.

Severus regarda ailleurs, agacé.

\- Un Elfe de Maison répondit-il laconique devançant le professeur Mac Gonagall.

\- Et ... ça sert à quoi ?

\- À nous servir. Il se tourna vers Lucius, quoiqu'après les mauvais traitements que certains ont fait subir à leurs Elfes maintenant le Ministère exige une petite compensation financière ... bientôt ils seront syndiqués comme chez les moldus !

\- Severus cessait de pester ... Minerva le regardait malicieuse. Elle soupira. Ce caractère ronchon est certes votre marque de fabrique et nous l'apprécions tous ici mais songez que parfois il est dur à supporter ! Et ce faisant fixa Pétunia.

\- Ah ma pauvre acheva t-elle empathique vers elle.

\- Allez Kréatur, porte les valises à nos résidents je te prie. Pendant que les Elfes vous installent, je vous propose de vous restaurer le dîner va être servi.

\- Oui mais avant il faut que je m'entretienne avec vous fit Severus.

\- Ôh ... euh ... bien ... allons-y. Faîtes ce que vous voulez ... je vous propose néanmoins, Lucius que vous fassiez visiter le château à Pétunia. Vous, jeune homme, nous n'avons pas été présenté.

\- Je suis Dudley Dursley, et il lui tendit la main.

\- Ça y est j'y suis ! Vous allez seconder Rusard notre concierge ... j'en suis soulagée voyez-vous ! RUSARD !

Un homme voûté, les cheveux sales vit alors son apparition.

\- Je vous présente Rusard. Mac Gonagall s'écarta lorsqu'il arriva de sa démarche maladroite et lourde vers les nouveaux résidents. Je suis désolée pour lui, j'ai bien conscience de son apparence chuchota t-elle à Pétunia et Narcissa.

\- Je l'ai toujours connu ainsi sourit Narcissa, ça doit être un choc pour Pétunia en revanche.

\- Oui j'avoue, il est ... elle s'interrompit tandis qu'il la regardait de la tête aux pieds.

\- Bonsoir et il lui tendit une main dont l'exacte couleur de la peau était inconnue.

\- Bonsoir fit-elle dissimulant de son mieux la grimace que son visage avait envie de faire.

Il fit un signe en direction de Dudley qui interrogea Minerva du regard.

\- Oui monsieur Dudley, suivez Rusard. Elle l'attrapa par le bras ... et rajouta, n'hésitez pas à prendre un peu de distance ... j'ai bien conscience de l'état de notre concierge mais peu accepte de travailler avec ... cette personne.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas fit Dudley tout sourire. Je vais m'y accommoder.

\- Il est parfait votre fils fit-elle à Pétunia, sous le charme.

\- J'avoue que vous êtes bien la première à me faire ce genre de compliment. Severus soupira montrant par là son impatience. Je vous le laisse ...

\- Venez Pétunia fit Narcissa.

Le bureau depuis son départ pour aller chercher Pétunia chez les moldus avait quelques touches indéniablement féminines. Severus qui exécrait tout ce qui n'était pas sobre, ni fit pas attention et s'affala dans le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs.

Dumbledore et les autres tableaux s'agitèrent alors, en voyant l'état dans lequel était Severus.

\- Severus ? Mais que ...

\- Severus a eu des problèmes intervint le professeur Mac Gonagall.

\- Exact.

\- Quels genres ?

\- Dumbledore vous tenez vraiment à savoir ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

\- Voilà. Pétunia a été sous l'emprise d'une sorcière – si je puis dire – une sorcière qui ne pratique pas la même magie que nous.

\- Ça existe ?

\- Oui ça existe. Minerva le regardait intéressée et décida de s'asseoir à son tour. Donc cette sorcière qui a possédé Pétunia lui a fait retrouvé son « clan » décimé par un sorcier maléfique de notre monde il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Dumbledore et les anciens Directeurs hochèrent leurs têtes ornées de différents couvre-chef, tout à l'écoute. Ce sorcier ... il s'avéra que se fut ... moi !

\- Non !

\- Et si Minerva ... mais cela ne devrait pas vous étonner d'ailleurs, vous connaissez tous mon penchant pour la magie noire ... donc le clan a été réveillé et a voulu ma mort sauf ... il regarda ses pieds. Sauf, reprit-il d'une voix plus assurée, si je renonçais à ma magie pendant une durée d'un an.

\- Mais ... comment allez-vous pouvoir assurer votre poste ? Minerva le regardait abasourdie.

\- Et bien je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Il s'appuya contre le dossier haut du fauteuil. C'est vous qui allez – une fois de plus j'en suis désolé – assurer l'intérim ... si vous le voulez bien Minerva.

\- Comment s'appelait cette sorcière ? Celle qui a ... possédé ... Pétunia ?

\- Tara Mc Higor.

Il y eut un certain remue-ménage dans les tableaux. Le Directeur de l'époque habillé comme au 15 ème Siècle se rigidifia.

\- Vous la connaissez Amarante ?

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom. Elle a été tué par un sorcier noir qui se faisait passer pour un prêtre ... il aurait tué par folie, mais surtout par avidité de pouvoir. Les personnes qu'ils torturaient étaient des sorciers qui pratiquaient une magie ancestrale mais puissante. Il voulait leur pouvoir, le leur voler.

\- J'étais cette personne souffla Severus.

\- Étrange.

\- C'est possible. Dumbledore venait de parler d'une voix douce. Severus a beaucoup évolué, il a été essentiel pour vaincre Voldemort mais cela le clan qu'à retrouver Tara l'ignore. Il repositionna ses lunettes en verre demi-lune sur son nez droit.

\- J'ai effectivement entendu parler d'une magie qui n'usait pas ou peu de baguettes. C'était ennuyeux pour le Ministère. Enfin c'est ce que rapportent certains livres.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? fit Bertille Grandes-dents.

\- Dans les baguettes on peut y mettre un traceur. C'est pourquoi nos élèves ne peuvent pratiquer la magie hors de Poudlard jusqu'à leurs dix-sept ans.

\- Effectivement dit Severus. Vous avez raison Dumbledore.

\- Merci.

\- Alors professeur Mac Gonagall puis-je vous faire confiance ? Acceptez-vous ?

\- Oui, mais il faudra en informer le Ministère.

\- Je vous laisse également cette tâche, je ne suis plus sûr qu'un hibou veuille que je lui fasse transporter une simple lettre.

\- Je le ferais.

La toute nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard et Severus quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent alors vers la Grande-Salle à manger. C'était la dernière journée avant qu'une nuée d'élèves, tout horizon social, viennent y mettre un peu trop de vie parfois.

Le dîner fut excellent. Pétunia mangea avec appétit ainsi que tous les convives sauf Severus. Hagrid le couvait comme un nouveau-né et s'inquiéta de son manque d'appétit. Sibylle Trelawney y alla de ses prédictions de mauvaises augures ce qui excéda Minerva Mac Gonagall. Lucius et Narcissa devisait sur leurs souvenirs communs à Poudlard. Pétunia et Dudley se taisaient, chacun plongés dans leurs pensées.

Severus si diminué lui fendait le cœur. Elle voulait tant lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé d'ailleurs ... depuis ses onze ans, elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui. Elle avait tant rêvé d'être à Poudlard, lui en Prince charmant, elle en moldue à sauver de méchants sorciers. Son rêve s'était réalisé mais pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité ... un chagrin de désespoir et de colère s'invita en elle et pour ne pas montrer sa peine, s'excusa et sortit de table.

Elle regagna sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Severus ... il occupait toutes ses pensées et ce depuis des années ! Elle vit Vernon passer subrepticement et elle fit la moue. Elle ne l'avait épousé que par dépit. Pour faire comme tout le monde et ne pas donner un sentiment de honte à sa famille. S'il avait su comme il l'agaçait prodigieusement lorsqu'il critiquait les sorciers ! Elle qui avait tant supplié faire partie de ce monde. Elle repensa à Severus qui s'adressait à Lily sa sœur et qui lui expliquait ce qu'étaient les détraqueurs, Azkaban la prison des sorciers, Poudlard ... . La vie était injuste ! Elle avait réussi mais l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

La lune montrait son visage rond, parfait et lumineux. Un rayon de l'astre vint frapper le livre des Ombres qu'elle avait posé sur son modeste bureau. À ses côtés, l'Athamé de Tara.

Et si ... Elle prit les objets, y ajouta une bougie et des allumettes qu'elle eut aucun mal à trouver, des stocks étaient mis à disposition pour tous. les fourra dans un petit sac qu'elle avait prévu à cet effet, et décida d'expérimenter les secrets de l'ouvrage en pleine nature et pourquoi pas ce grand lac noir ? Elle pensa à Severus tout en descendant les escaliers, fit une pause en passant devant des cachots lugubres mais poursuivi sa route. Il n'y avait pas besoin de lumière, l'éclat de la lune suffisait à tout illuminer. Elle vit du coin de l'œil la modeste maison d'Hagrid et se demanda comme une demeure aussi petite pouvait contenir un homme tel que le demi géant. Poudlard était modestement éclairé par ci et là. Elle ôta ses chaussures et s'enracina mentalement dans cette terre. L'odeur de l'herbe, de la terre, des sapins, entra en elle la transportant par delà sa conscience. Sa tête lui tourna et elle s'efforça de sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, recherchant la terre, son équilibre. Instinctivement elle avait trouvé ce qu'il fallait faire.

Quand son état s'améliora elle reprit sa route et trouva un espace modeste, mais bien suffisant pour elle et ses expériences.

Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et ouvrit le Livre des Ombres de Tara Mac Higor.

Ce livre appartient à Tara Mac Higor

Sorcière

Appartenant au clan de la Magie de la Lune

Profession de Foi

Je déclare moi Tara Mac Higor,

De toujours utiliser la magie bénéfique

De venir en aide à quiconque le souhaitera

Si une personne me nuit

De sa vie il sera puni

Je sais que :

La magie n'a pas de limite,

Elle fait partie de moi et de mon clan

Je fais partie

Des frères et sœurs de la Lune

NOTRE MAGIE EST PUISSANTE

NOTRE MAGIE EST BÉNÉFIQUE

NOUS CONNAISSONS AUSSI LA MAGIE DES OMBRES

MÉFIE-TOI SI TU VEUX NOUS NUIRE

Tara Mac Higor

Sorcière de la Lune

Fille de : Maëve Sfitwick

Et de

Georges Mc Higor.


	10. Chapter 10

**UN NOUVEAU PROFESSEUR**

 **CHAPITRE 10**

La rentrée c'est bien passée. Severus au plus mal en revanche a refusé de se montrer aux nouveaux élèves. Hagrid qui a retrouvé sous l'impulsion de la nouvelle Directrice son poste de professeur « de soins aux créatures magiques » est aux anges. Lucius quant à lui, s'est parfaitement intégré à sa nouvelle fonction même si le premier jour certains élèves ont montré leur mécontentement d'avoir ce personnage comme professeur. Certaines familles n'ont en effet pas oublié le rôle de Lucius Malfoy durant la guerre et ne sont pas prêtes à pardonner malgré le discours d'Harry Potter en faveur de sa réhabilitation. Le Ministère informé n'est pas favorable non plus à ce qu'il enseigne, surtout les potions et décide d'envoyer un Auror particulier du nom de Steven Witchblood.

Pétunia se trouve à des années lumières de ce qu'impliquent l'enseignement des potions à Poudlard. Elle se sent de plus en plus à l'aise avec son Livre des Ombres et commence à percevoir quelques résultats. Son énergie grandit en elle, elle le sent et commence à prendre la mesure de sa propre magie. Narcissa avec qui elle sympathise de jour en jour, le sent également même si cette magie lui est complètement étrangère. Ses sentiments sont mitigées envers cette femme moldue pas ordinaire du tout et ils vont être complètement troublés lors d'une sortie shopping.

Severus conscient que la situation est désespérante pour Pétunia lui accorde une sortie à Londres mais pas seule. Narcissa se proposant, car elle aussi trouve le temps long à Poudlard, il accepte.

La journée se déroulait plutôt bien, entre l'achat de produits pour Lucius et ses cours, des vêtements, Pétunia s'amusa beaucoup et trouvait Narcissa de compagnie plutôt agréable. Jusqu'à ce que leurs pas les conduisent vers l'allée des Embrumes. Elles marchaient, en silence. Pétunia avait la chair de poule à présent, cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas du tout, lorsque son sixième sens l'avertit qu'elles couraient toutes deux un grand danger. Cela se vérifia cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Alors Mesdames, on recherche la canaille ? Il cracha à quelques centimètres de la pointe de chaussure de Pétunia.

Elle le fixa durement.

\- Laissez-nous je vous prie.

L'autre se mit à rire et fit un geste de ralliement. Deux hommes sales et grossiers montrèrent leurs visages crasseux. Narcissa touchait sa baguette, prête à l'action.

\- Si vous ne nous laissez pas, vous allez le regrettez siffla Pétunia.

\- Vous entendez ça vous autres, il s'approcha d'elle, son haleine fétide et alcoolisée faillit la faire vomir sur la seconde. De quoi aurais-je à craindre d'une ... moldue ?

Les iris de Pétunia changèrent de couleur. De noisette ils passèrent à un noir d'encre.

\- Je ne sais pas ... mais peut-être que ceci vous fera réfléchir ... . Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces mentales. L'énergie de la terre crépitait sous la semelle de ses chaussures. À présent elle gagnait ses mollets fins, ses cuisses, passait dans son ventre. Enfin elle atteignit ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains et l'impensable se produisit. Narcissa fixait ahurie sa nouvelle amie, extraordinaire. Une force incroyable propulsa les trois voyous à plusieurs mètres. Celui qui l'avait humilié fut derechef relevé d'une manière inexplicable, comme pendu en l'air. Le vide s'était constitué inexplicablement autour d'elles et des voyous. Même l'intérieur des boutiques semblait vide de vie humaine.

\- Excuse-toi ou tu mourras ... prévient implacable Pétunia.

\- Non ... arrête Pétunia, je crois qu'ils ont eu leur compte ... arrête ... elle scrutait les alentours, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'aucun Auror se trouve à proximité.

\- Je ne sais pas fit Pétunia ... il ne le mérite pas, surtout pour qu'il continue de nuire à des honnêtes personnes.

\- Non, arrête s'il-te plait, et elle la toucha. L'énergie qu'elle ressentit alors la tétanisa. Incroyable ... son pouvoir est incroyable, inégalé ! je ne l'ai jamais ressenti comme ça, même Vol ... même le sorcier noir n'en avait pas autant !

Pétunia soupira, et à regret laissa tomber lourdement l'homme sur les pavés. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'autre nettement moins confiant, recula, comme s'il voulait traverser le mur derrière lui.

\- Tu lui dois ta misérable vie. Ne recommence jamais.

L'autre hocha fébrilement la tête.

\- Et va te laver ! Tu verras que pour trouver du travail se sera plus facile !

Satisfaite elle prit le bras de Narcissa et retournèrent dans le chemin de traverse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pour la femme de Lucius, cette expérience l'avait nettement remuée. Elle n'avait jamais entendue parler de cette magie. La silhouette du Ministère se découpait à présent, elles n'en étaient pas très loin et Narcissa suggéra à Pétunia d'aller faire un tour vers les classes. Bien sûr, elle avait en tête de voir son Drago chéri. Pétunia qui l'avait bien compris consentit.

Drago se trouvait dans le même groupe de travail qu'Hermione Granger. Cela lui avait déplu tout d'abord car il allait être encore en concurrence avec cette sang-de-bourbe comme il le pensait toujours, mais nettement avec moins de conviction depuis la guerre. Il avait remarqué depuis la rentrée que miss-je-sais-tout n'était plus dans son assiette pour ce qui concernait les études et cela l'interrogea. Tiens qu'arrive t-il donc à Granger ? Serait-ce Weasmoche qui est la cause de ce manque de motivation ?

Il rangeait ses affaires avec lenteur, tâchant de se coller au même rythme de Granger. Il ferma son attaché-case en même temps qu'elle et se retrouvèrent – comme par magie – en même temps vers la porte de sortie.

\- Vas-y Granger, tu dois être pressée de retrouver – il fit une grimace – ton Weasley chéri.

\- Malfoy (ses yeux tristes et son visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire fendirent le cœur de Drago inexplicablement), je t'en prie, laisse-moi tranquille !

Par pur réflexe, il lui saisit les bras, soudain honteux.

\- Excuse-moi. Il inspira. Son père s'immisça dans sa pensée et il le chassa déterminé. Je propose que nous enterrions la hache de guerre. Il déglutit parce que ce qu'il était entrain de faire n'était pas facile du tout, surtout que Granger ne l'y aidait pas, le disséquant comme un chirurgien sur l'organe qu'il opère.

\- Je sais ... c'est moi qui l'ait déterré lorsque je t'ai appelée ... enfin je sais que tu te rappelles très bien ...

\- Malfoy ... sortons d'ici.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans oser continuer la conversation entamée à la sortie du cours.

\- Granger, par rapport à ce que je viens de te dire ... tu veux boire un verre avec moi ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ce n'est pas une attitude ordinaire de la part de Drago ... mais ... il à l'air sincère et puis je n'ai rien à faire de particulier ... Ron est coincé au magasin avec Georges, pourquoi pas accepter ?

\- D'accord. Elle lui sourit et Drago se sentit rougir (comme une fille ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement).

C'est là qu'il vit ... sa mère et cette femme qui n'avait pas du tout d'être du même monde, Pétunia.

\- Je crois que ce sera pour une autre fois fit Hermione, je crois que c'est ta mère ...

\- Granger ...

\- À une autre fois ... Drago et elle lui décocha son sourire le plus lumineux.

Étrange il en voulu inexplicablement à sa mère et de sa visite surprise.

\- Drago mon chéri ! Mais ... tu as maigri !

Ça y est voilà qu'elle me considère encore comme un gamin ...

\- Maman je t'assure que je vais bien. Bonjour Mme ... Dursley.

\- Bonjour Drago.

Il lui serra les mains et se faisant senti quelque chose d'étrange, un pouvoir, une énergie bien présente mais qui lui était inconnue.

\- Tes cours sont finis je crois, viens ! allons goûter à la gare. Je ne voudrais pas que nous rations notre train.

Severus se terrait dans son cachot préféré. Il ruminait et s'ennuyait ferme. À quoi bon vivre ? Je suis comme un moldu ... et s'est terrible ! Il en vint même à penser que ce qu'il vivait était pire que le AVADA KEDAVRA. Hagrid qui avait bien vu son état, que l'on peut qualifier sans se tromper de dépressif, décida de le sortir même par la force de son antre. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir fait le tour des cachots, des appartements de Severus, il cogna à la porte qui faisait le tiers de sa taille.

Severus sortit doucement de sa léthargie. Avec lenteur alla voir qui pouvait bien produire un tel vacarme.

\- C'est vous Hagrid, puis-je savoir ce qu'il ...

Hagrid le tira alors du cachot.

\- HAGRID ? QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ?

\- Il me prend que vous devez prendre l'air, vous ... vous me faîtes pitié !

\- Je n'ai que faire de votre pitié ... je suis un moldu à présent alors laissez-moi me morfondre si j'en ai envie !

\- Non gronda Hagrid fièrement.

\- Hagrid ... le ton se brisa. Severus aurait voulu qu'il soit menaçant mais ... menaçant de quoi ? Exit ses pouvoirs de sorciers, et devant Hagrid la force physique seule ne serait pas suffisante.

\- Hagrid reprit Severus, c'est gentil ... mais vous ne pouvez rien pour moi.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

\- Hein !?

Hagrid lui prit le bras et Severus fut obligé de le suivre. Il tentât bien de se dégager mais la grosse poigne refusa.

\- Hagrid je vous suis ... mais vous oubliez que je ne suis pas un demi-géant moi, alors ralentissez.

\- Oups pardon. Il se tourna désolé vers un Severus essoufflé.

Ils se rendirent à la cabane du Garde-Chasse. Hagrid lui servit un verre de ... whisky pur malt. Il en avait toujours en stock, attendant la visite de la Directrice de L'école Beaux-Bâtons, un jour peut-être ...

\- Hagrid, le whisky je ne suis pas sûr ...

\- Si parce qu'après on va faire un tour.

\- Et un tour où ?

\- Vous verrez bien.

Mme Mac Gonagall faisait face à un candidat pour le poste de professeur de potions laissé vacant par Severus pour l'année. L'homme était jeune, le visage agréable, des yeux bleus magnétiques. Sa silhouette athlétique indiquait également qu'il était en parfaite santé.

\- Et bien je ne vous cache pas que votre candidature m'intéresse. Vous seriez disponible quand ?

\- Maintenant. Je voudrais enseigner à ceux et celles qui commencent dans cet Art difficile des potions. Enseigner aux Aurors ne m'intéresse plus et j'ai donné ma démission au Ministère il y a une semaine.

\- Parfait.

\- Je peux commencer demain ?

\- Oui bien sûr, vous avez apporté vos affaires ?

\- Elles sont en bas ... j'attendez l'issue de l'entretien.

\- Très bien. Je dois vous enregistrer comme l'exige notre Ministère. Je vais donc prendre votre identité. Monsieur ...

\- Witchblood.

\- Prénom.

\- Steven.

Hagrid montrait fièrement à un Severus plus que réticent, Ventdebout (Buck fut rebaptisé après sa condamnation à mort lors de la troisième année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard).

\- Vous vous souvenez des précautions d'usage ? Hagrid toisait Severus.

\- Évidemment ... mais vous ne me ferez pas grimper là-dessus ... je ne suis pas Harry Potter, l'air n'est pas mon élément.

Hagrid passa sa main dans ses cheveux épais et hirsutes. En fin de compte ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de mettre Severus sur l'arrière train de l'hyppogriffe ... sans vrai sorcier derrière, par sécurité. Surgit alors Lucius à point nommé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... mais c'est cet hyppogriffe qui a faillit tuer mon fils !

\- Humm ... convenez cher _Lucius_ , qu'il l'avait un peu cherché. Hagrid était à présent aussi rouge que les tomates qui finissaient l'été sur ses plants.

\- Que fait-il là ?

Hagrid soupira. Il valait peut-être mieux dévoiler son plan.

\- J'escomptais faire monter Severus, (Lucius et Severus le regardèrent circonspects) bah oui ! pour lui faire du bien, lui changer les idées !

\- Et vous croyez que juché sur cette ... chose ... cette créature ... tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais ... vous voulez tuer Severus en fait !

\- Vous savez bien que c'est faux dit doucement Hagrid. Je veux juste l'aider.

Lucius s'approcha de l'hyppogriffe qui fit un mouvement brusque, effrayé.

\- Humm ... si je puis me permettre suggéra Hagrid, il faut avancer vers Ventdebout avec humilité, là ce que vous faîtes est dangereux.

\- Il est inoffensif, c'est bien ce que vous venez de dire non ?

\- Il ne faut pas être en excès de confiance. Hagrid ferma les yeux et se promit que la prochaine fois il ne prendrait aucune initiative.

Il ouvrit un œil et vit Lucius arrêté. Il le regardait, attendant certainement une directive.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Faîtes-lui une révérence souffla Hagrid.

\- Moi ? À cet ... il eut une moue dégoûtée. C'est un peu mal parti tout de même ...

\- Oui monsieur Malfoy.

L'autre s'exécuta de très mauvaise grâce. L'hyppogriffe rua.

\- Il faut que vous y mettiez plus d'humilité ... intervint Hagrid. Voilà, comme ça !

Lucius approcha sa main de Ventdebout et Hagrid sentit son cœur se désorganiser. Ventdebout laissa faire et enfin cessa d'avoir peur.

\- Bon ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça fit Lucius. Allez Severus, allons-nous promener !

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Severus recula et avait les bras croisés. Sa tête avait prit la même expression têtue que par un passé pas trop lointain.

\- Si ! Lucius avait toujours sa main toujours posée sur la tête de l'animal. Hagrid a toujours d'excellentes idées ! Il ironise là pensa Hagrid très mal à l'aise.

\- Pas toujours justement grinça Severus.

\- Severus ! Allez ! Vous êtes avec moi et il ne vous arrivera rien ! Hagrid amenez-le moi !

\- Euh ...

\- Bon ça va, ça va ... deux sorciers contre moi, j'obéis et Severus s'approcha.

Lucius grimpa avec aisance, suivi par Severus. Ventdebout agita sa tête et prit son élan pour quitter la piste de décollage.

La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures environ lorsque Pétunia et Narcissa arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard.

Poudlard n'était pas encore tout à fait endormi dans certaines ailes du château. Narcissa avait hâte de retrouver son mari pour lui parler des capacités magiques de Pétunia. Cette dernière s'inquiétait pour Severus. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop ruminé, qu'il est sortit un peu ... Ôh Severus, j'aimerai tellement que tu redeviennes comme avant ! Elle toqua à sa porte. Bientôt un « oui » se fit entendre et Pétunia pénétra dans l'antre.

\- Severus ... elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ça va ?

\- Merci de t'en inquiéter. Il la regardait d'un air malicieux. Elle embellit de jour en jour, je dois bien avouer qu'au début ce n'était pas ma tasse de thé ... mais à présent je retrouve par moment sa sœur ... Ôh Lily tu me manques tellement ! Et toi ... comment c'est passée ta journée ?

\- Nous avons flâner, Narcissa a fait ses emplettes, moi ... je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose qui m'attirait je t'avouerai. Elle décida de passer sous silence la petite altercation sans intérêt de l'allée des Embrumes. Remarquant son regard qui s'attardait plus que d'ordinaire sur son visage elle se rembrunit.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? Elle voulut aller se regarder dans un miroir mais la main de Severus, plus vive qu'un Cobra Royal l'en empêcha. Ses prunelles Onyx la scrutaient, la disséquaient délicieusement.

\- Severus qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Elle dégluti, une étrange moiteur naissait dans ses mains.

\- Tu es magnifique Pétunia murmura Severus.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi Severus. Je suis on ne peut plus quelconque, je suis loin de la beauté de ma ... l'index fin se posa sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai compris quelque chose de très important aujourd'hui. Severus ôta son doigt, doucement. Ses yeux noirs hypnotisaient Pétunia qui adorait l'effet qu'ils lui procurait.

\- Et tu as compris quoi ? Severus ? Elle ferma ces paupières, cherchant à se détacher du pouvoir d'attraction.

\- Que ça ne sert à rien de vivre avec des regrets. Il sourit serein. Pétunia ne le vit pas, elle venait de détourner son visage.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et la bouche de Severus vint se poser sans crier gare sur la sienne. Surprise elle voulut se détacher, mais c'était tellement agréable, passionné que bientôt toute sa volonté disparut. Elle avait tant voulu ce moment dans sa jeunesse qu'elle s'y abandonnait à présent avec félicité.


	11. Chapter 11

**L'ART MYSTÉRIEUX DE PÉTUNIA**

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Severus était sur un nuage, transporté dans un passé lointain. Ses mains s'étaient accrochées au corps de cette femme qu'il était sûr de ne pas aimer, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il serait entrain de se noyer. Le feu était en lui mais chez Pétunia aussi. S'écartant d'elle il repris sa volonté en main. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite.

\- Pétunia, sa voix rauque ne lui facilitait pas la tache, ni le regard brûlant qui le consumait sans s'en rendre compte. Il était avide d'une passion qui lui était auparavant inconnue. Pétunia reprit doucement Severus, il faut impérativement nous calmer.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? souffla Pétunia dans son cou. Tu en as envie autant que moi ... si ce n'est plus ... non ?

\- Ce ne serait pas prudent, lui murmura t-il doucement.

\- Prudent ? Elle le fixait interloquée.

\- Oui euh ... je ne suis plus un sorcier digne de ce nom et si ... si quelqu'un te veut du mal, je ... je ne pourrais pas te défendre comme il se doit !

Pétunia éclata de rire. Dans ses yeux brillait un feu passionnel, un amour fou qui avait toujours existé depuis ses onze ans bien profondément caché pour être indécelable mais à présent il avait repris toute sa force.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Severus.

\- Je sais que tu es une sorcière et des plus extraordinaires que je n'ai jamais rencontré grommela Severus, mais l'idée de ne pouvoir rien faire m'insupporte.

\- Apprends-moi alors !

\- Je n'ai plus de magie pendant un an lui rétorqua t-il sur un ton incisif.

\- Tu connais des sorts, tu sais faire des potions ! Apprends-moi ! et moi je t'apprendrais ma magie, peut-être qu'elle te répondra ... et elle lui fit une bise légère et mutine sur sa joue émaciée.

Il planta ses yeux noirs au fond d'elle et le feu qu'ils avaient commencé à allumer les réunit à nouveau.

Vers cinq heures du matin Severus se réveilla et sa main rencontra le corps encore chaud de Pétunia. La lune allait être pleine le lendemain et ses rayons éclairaient à son avantage la seule femme qu'il ait réellement aimé à ce jour. Elle changea de position et tourna son visage reposé et satisfait vers lui. L'envie de la posséder à nouveau s'immisça en lui et pour lui résister décida de prendre l'air. Alors qu'il allait se régénérer dans le parc il se dit qu'il jetterai bien un coup d'œil au Livre des Ombres de Pétunia.

Il monta dans sa chambre et se mit à fouiller consciencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le vieux livre à la couverture en cuir, avec une magnifique image sculptée en son centre. Il voulu l'ouvrir mais ce fut impossible. Le livre comme ensorcelé refusait de céder. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il le reposa et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Pétunia. Cette magie est comme un autre monde, il faut une clé pour y pénétrer. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas furtifs venir vers lui. Par réflexe il se cacha sous le lit.

Un homme grand et athlétique entra bel et bien. Il s'approcha du bureau sur lequel traînait le Livre des Ombres de Pétunia et lui aussi tenta de l'ouvrir. En revanche par rapport à Severus, lui avait ses pouvoirs et exerça sa magie. Rien n'y fit.

\- Le Livre des Ombres ne devait obéir que sa détentrice, murmura l'homme qui dépité le reposa à sa place. Il ne s'agit pas de se faire repérer, pas maintenant ... mais cette magie étrange et très certainement maléfique ... j'en aurais le cœur net.

Un courant d'air glacé vint agiter les rideaux et frapper les fenêtres closes. L'homme décida de ne pas s'attarder et quitta d'un pas lourd la chambrée de Pétunia. Alors sous les yeux écarquillés de Severus, le courant d'air devint une forme solide mais néanmoins éthérée. Un pouvoir incroyable tournait autour de la forme qui n'en était pas _**réellement**_ une. Elle plana un moment puis à son tour quitta la pièce.

Severus s'extirpa alors de sa cachette. Plusieurs questions tournaient dans sa tête, toutes sans réponse mais il se jura qu'il mènerait sa petite enquête.

Il retrouva Pétunia qui s'était appropriée la place disponible. Il sourit, une tendresse toute neuve transparaissait sur son visage qui sous le feu de cette lumière intérieure, embellissait.

Le jour était bel et bien levé lorsque le couple se retrouva dans la grande salle. Pétunia et Severus étaient sur leur petit nuage, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille aux autres professeurs, et notamment à Minerva qui en les voyant rentrer, faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de brioche.

Hagrid et Lucius qui encadraient le couple mais qui finissaient au plus vite leur repas pour ne pas faire attendre leurs jeunes élèves, les reluquèrent, amusés. Le serpentard susurra quelque chose à l'oreille de Severus que Pétunia n'entendit pas. Et le miracle fut, Severus décocha un sourire radieux à Lucius ce qui mit ce dernier d'excellente humeur pour la journée.

En revanche un sorcier, tout nouveau promu Professeur de potion et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne semblait pas atteint par la contagion et ne quittait pas Pétunia des yeux. Elle le remarqua et inexplicablement pâli sous ce regard bleu magnétique, d'une force incroyable. Sa main alla chercher la cape de Severus qu'elle tira. C'est alors que l'ex-professeur Rogue eu sa première réponse à une des questions qu'il s'était posée.

\- J'irai voir Minerva, je vais mener ma petite enquête souffla t-il à Pétunia.

\- Il me veut du mal, firent ses lèvres qui avaient perdu leur couleur rosée d'origine.

\- Si j'étais un sorcier je lui ferais bien passer l'envie de te regarder de cette façon maugréa t-il.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire de mon côté ... j'espère qu'il n'a pas vu mon Livre des Omb ...

Severus mis sa fourchette plantée dans son œuf au plat fut suspendue en l'air. Et bien si Pétunia, je crois bien qu'il l'a vu, bel et bien vu ... et que tout comme moi il a tenté d'en découvrir le contenu.

\- Je ne sais pas murmura t-il. Mentir n'avait jamais été son point fort.

\- Severus, j'espère que ... elle était tout à fait pâle maintenant.

\- Il est ensorcelé ? Pétunia ... l'est-il ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien ... je l'ouvre sans problème ... pour les autres je n'en sais rien ...

\- Si tu le permets, il faudrait que ... nous fassions cette expérience.

Elle but son thé jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Oui évidemment c'était le mieux qu'il y avait à faire.

\- Tu as raison, partons et attelons-nous à notre tâche du jour.

Ils se levèrent de concert et quittèrent la grande salle. Pétunia put sentir un regard brûlant la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement hors de vue.

\- Ouf ... cette personne me porte sur le système.

\- À moi aussi, maugréât Severus.

La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte et Pétunia resta interdite. Qui ? Qui avait osé ? Elle entra prudemment suivie par Severus. Quelqu'un lui souffla que deux curieux s'étaient trouvés en même temps ici et l'un deux était l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Severus ? Tu es venu toi aussi, ici ... n'est-ce pas ?

Devant le regard inquisiteur, il baissa les armes.

\- Oui fit-il, mais je me suis dissimulé sous le lit lorsque des pas se sont approchés. Ton Livre ne m'a pas cédé mais à lui non plus.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas ... chuchota Pétunia tendrement. Je suis rassurée que le Livre ne s'ouvre pas aux inconnus. En revanche as-tu une idée sur l'autre curieux ? C'est le même sorcier qui me scrutait sans gêne tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. C'est je crois le professeur engagé par Minerva pour me remplacer le temps de mon indisponibilité mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il n'est pas que Sorcier.

\- Son nom ?

\- Steven Witchblood.

D'un geste elle ferma la porte sans la toucher, un cliquetis la rendit hermétique. Elle s'approcha du Livre.

\- Livre des Ombres, ouvre-toi ... elle balaya l'air au-dessus et celui-ci obtempéra.

\- Dis-moi ... sa voix était presque inaudible. Severus du s'approcher pour entendre. Dis-moi qui est Steven Witchblood.

Le livre tourna ses propres pages jusqu'à un rituel à faire, bien défini. Severus qui s'y connaissait en potion sourit. Un rituel et une potion c'est à peu près pareil dans la marche à suivre. Dans la liste des ingrédients plusieurs éléments devaient appartenir à celui qui devait se révéler aux yeux du « Voyant ». Pétunia prit un papier et commença à noter.

\- Une mèche de cheveux.

\- Un objet de pouvoir.

\- Des plantes comme La Mandragore, de la Verveine, Digitale Pourpre, des Orties. Une note indiquait que toutes devaient être chargées un jour de pleine lune ce qui était parfait, car c'était exactement le jour J.

Ensuite le Livre détaillait la marche à suivre.

\- Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à ... elle regarda Severus, son visage était très concentré.

\- Et bien Severus ... tu as connu pire à ce qu'on m'a rapporté ... enfin à ce qu'Harry m'a dit.

\- Une mèche encore, des cheveux tombés durant la nuit c'est simple, l'objet de pouvoir ... sa baguette ? Ça va se compliquer. Il se tût. Des hypothèses se succédaient dans son esprit. Un challenger s'imposa alors dans son esprit. Tout d'abord il l'écarta puis en retournant le problème dans tous les sens se dit que c'était peut-être la seule possibilité.

\- Je suggère que nous fassions appel à Harry.

\- Harry ? Nous pouvons nous débrouiller seuls Severus.

\- Si ça tournait vinaigre. Il nous faut quelqu'un de l'extérieur.

\- Humm fit Pétunia, dubitative.

Ils se séparèrent et Pétunia appela Kréatur. Celui-ci peu habitué au pouvoir très différent de Pétunia mit plus de temps que d'habitude pour transplaner. Enfin « la chose » se posta devant elle. Pour être certaine d'être seule, Pétunia avait choisi les toilettes des filles, celles où se trouvait précisément Mimi Geignarde.

\- Kréatur, écoute-moi fit Pétunia très doucement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mimi qui assise sur le lavabo, l'écoutait sagement.

\- Oui Maîtresse fit cérémonieusement l'Elfe.

\- Tu sais qui est Steven Witchblood ? Il me faut quelques cheveux ...

\- Ce sera fait.

\- Il me faut aussi savoir où se trouve sa chambre ... je crois savoir qu'elle ne se trouve pas dans la même aile que la mienne.

\- Exact fit Mimi qui remua. Elle eut son petit rire très caractéristique.

\- Tu sais ... où ?

\- Oui répondit Mimi sur un air malicieux. Le silence s'abattit puis décidant que le suspens avait assez duré elle reprit. Sa chambre est juste à côté de la salle de bain des Préfets.

\- La salle de bain des Préfets ?

\- Oui soupira Mimi. Les Préfets au nombre de deux par Maison ont le droit d'avoir leur propre salle de bain. Il est juste à côté.

\- Kréatur ...

\- Oui elle dit vrai.

\- Conduis-moi mais je ne sais pas si je peux transplaner soupira Pétunia.

Mimi eut un petit soupir excédé. Ah ces moldus !

\- On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, les sortilèges de sécurité sont plus puissants qu'auparavant, c'est tout bonnement impossible.

\- Hum ... des choses paraissent impossible aux yeux des sorciers de ce monde alors que je peux personnellement les faire, bah ... je ne perds rien si j'essaie. Kréatur, tentons-le quand même.

\- C'est dangereux ! L'Elfe était épouvanté. Il y a des accidents si le transplannage ne se fait pas bien.

\- J'ai dit, j'ordonne, transplanons jusqu'à la demeure de cet individu. Auparavant dis-moi qu'elle est ta méthode.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres. Mimi mit ses deux mains sur la bouche, elle aussi peu rassurée ... Il faut fortement penser à la direction, le vouloir et se laisser porter ... ici les élèves ne l'apprennent quand sixième année !

\- Je ne suis pas plus idiote qu'une autre dit Pétunia d'un ton sans réplique.

Pétunia ferma les yeux, prit fermement la main de l'Elfe. Elle s'imposa de ne plus se parler, de faire taire le film de ses pensées, et mit toute sa détermination dans la direction que prendrait l'Elfe. Une sensation désagréable mais d'une grande puissance l'irradia de son nombril à tout son être et elle se sentit comme dissociée.

Un « bang » ébranla la pièce des toilettes des filles. Mimi abasourdie vit les deux êtres de chair et de sang s'évaporer d'un seul coup. Elle prit la direction des canalisations qui menaient à la salle de bain réservée aux Préfets.

Severus venait de réussir à convaincre Harry de venir le prochain week end à Poudlard. Celui-ci lui annonça en même temps qu'il ne serait pas seul mais refusa de lui dire qui l'accompagnerait.

En raccrochant Harry eut un petit sourire en se tournant vers ... Pansy Parkinson. Sa vie sentimentale avait prit un drôle de virage, et ce dès la rentrée. Ginny et lui s'était violemment disputés après une partie de Quidditch. Le prétexte était complètement futile, soit-disant une joueuse avait regardé avec trop d'insistance celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit-ami. Harry s'était défendu puis, las de la jalousie de Ginny avait rompu. Ensuite Pansy s'était invité sur sa route sentimentale et contre toute attente n'était pas si désagréable à vivre. Un événement durant leurs cours les avaient aussi indéniablement rapprochés. Une potion difficile avait faillit nuire à Harry et Pansy avait récupéré la situation.

\- Merci Pansy ... tu viens de me sauver la vie !

\- La vie non, rigola t-elle, une discrète rougeur sur ses joues qu'Harry ne vit pas car la pièce était sombre.

Leur professeur, AUROR spécialisé dans les philtres et empoisonnements était alors intervenu, très mécontent.

On dirait Severus ... décidément c'est un trait de caractère chez les spécialistes en potions !

\- POTTER ! Severus m'avait prévenu par le passé ... vous êtes un danger public dans cette matière !

Harry s'obligea à rester serein. Pansy postée à ses côtés était on ne peut plus anxieuse.

\- Monsieur, c'est – je crois – qu'un ingrédient est tombé par erreur ... ce n'est pas sa faute ...

\- Miss Parkinson, votre attitude durant la guerre ne vous donne pas le droit – ici en tous les cas – d'intervenir. Pansy pâlit sous le coup. Monsieur Potter, le fait que vous ayez sauvé la nation du mage noir, ne vous donne aucune sorte de privilège entendez-moi bien. Au contraire ... vous devez vous montrer plus intransigeant envers vous-même ... ça passe donc pour cette fois, mais c'est la dernière. Quant à vous Miss Parkinson puisque vous vous êtes crue plus importante et indispensable que ne l'êtes réellement, et bien vous ferez des recherches sur une plante nommée « Ambroisie ». Sur ces effets magiques positifs, et négatifs et les philtres et potions dans lesquelles cette plante peut être utilisée. C'est clair.

Pansy serra les dents, furieuse. J'aurais dû laisser Potter se débrouiller, en plus c'est un Gryffondor ! Je le hais, je le hais ! mais son cœur lui envoyait clairement des signaux émotionnels différents du message de sa raison.

\- Merci Pansy ... je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ... Harry lui adressa un sourire des plus séduisant. L'atmosphère moite, les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui parcouraient le front encadré de cheveux noirs, des yeux verts à tomber (surtout qu'Harry avait troqué ses lunettes légendaires contre des lentilles de contact), sa bouche humide, le tout vrilla le ventre de Pansy qui connut pour la première fois la fameuse sensation (dont elle avait déjà entendu parler mais jamais vécue) « des papillons dans le ventre ».

\- Potter ... elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, de rien. Prudemment elle retourna à son chaudron, dans lequel la potion demandée était impeccable.

Une voix, un souffle dans son oreille la fit frémir.

\- Veux-tu venir avec moi après le cours ? Je t'invite à dîner ... mais je ne t'oblige pas, je comprendrais que tu refuses ...

\- Je crois surtout que Ginny, Berk ... comment peut-il sortir avec « ça » ?ne va pas apprécier.

\- Je me fiche de ce que Ginny pense fit Harry tout en surveillant le professeur des potions qui faisait en carrure le double de Rogue et qui était nettement mieux habillé. Je ne suis plus avec elle.

\- Oh ...

Le cours fini, le dîner avait rempli toutes ses promesses, chacun découvrant les qualités et les petits défauts de l'autre. Pansy s'avéra charmante et « sexy », ses yeux vert olive, son visage était parfait, et respirait la quiétude. Elle se sentait heureuse et plus sous pression. Harry se montra galant, parfait gentleman. Leur repas amical, se mua en repas en amoureux, et ainsi commença leur liaison.

C'est Severus qui va être surpris lorsque je vais revenir à Poudlard avec Pansy ... je me demande bien d'ailleurs ce qui se passe là-bas, humm ... ça ne lui ressemble pas d'appeler comme ça, comme si c'était un appel au secours, j'espère que ma tante n'a pas fait des siennes, ou Dudley ...


	12. Chapter 12

L'ÂME DU SORCIER

 **CHAPITRE 12**

La porte de chambre était comme de bien entendu fermée. Kréatur transplana à l'intérieur et revint vers Pétunia lui donner quelques cheveux châtain clair qui parsemaient les draps. Pétunia s'interrogea mais confusément elle sentait qu'un sortilège de protection était apposé et décida de ne pas tenter un contre-sort fatal. Pourquoi n'irai-je pas voir ce qu'est cette étrange salle de bain des Préfets après tout c'est une occasion d'aller voir ... Elle monta d'un étage. L'escalier s'élargissait jusqu'au palier. L'étage était immense. La salle de bain se tenait juste en face d'elle. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait là, elle entra. De toute façon Mister Steven Witchblood doit avoir cours ... je ne vais pas tomber dessus ou alors c'est que la poisse se sera mise sur moi ... elle eut un sourire et agita la tête. Tu as trop d'imagination ce qui ne te ressemble décidément pas.

Après quelque pas, la salle de bain se dévoila dans toute sa splendeur. Pétunia était éblouie par tant de luxe. Elle se pencha vers l'eau encore moussante, et l'envie de s'y baigner la gagna. Hum ... et pourquoi pas ... Malgré le cap de la cinquantaine dépassé, Pétunia avait un corps ferme. L'emprise du temps s'était faîte discrète et n'avait touché que certains endroits. La magie toute nouvelle avait agit de façon bénéfique, en faisant reculer certaines imperfections accentuées par l'âge. Pétunia ne le savait pas mais son corps reflétait sa puissance, sa magie irradiait et hypnotisait ceux et celles qui la croisait. Indifférente aux troubles qu'elle pouvait occasionner, elle avait poursuivi sa petite existence sans s'en préoccuper. Nue, elle mit un pied, (l'eau était à température parfaite) puis le deuxième. L'eau monta jusqu'à ses cuisses, puis sa taille amincie, quelques abdominaux y étaient même sculptés. Enfin presque entièrement plongée dans l'eau qui faisait quelques remous, elle plongea ... et remonta en hurlant. Un rire se répercuta sur les murs de pierre, le vitrail ou était peinte une sirène se peignant les cheveux, tressailli.

\- Que ... faîtes-vous ici parvint-elle à dire, cherchant des yeux comment s'extirper de cet endroit sans que le voyeur ne puisse se rincer l'œil.

\- Je me lave ... j'avoue cependant avoir apprécié le spectacle.

\- Vous ...

\- Oui ? Il eut un sourire gourmand, ses yeux bleus fixaient l'eau, la reluquant le plus qu'ils le pouvaient.

\- Je vous prie de vous retourner ... je vais m'en aller ... le cœur de Pétunia s'affolait sous l'apparence calme qu'elle donnait.

\- Je ne vous le promets pas fit l'autre, clairement pas disposé à lui obéir.

\- Je ...

\- Mais, la coupa t-il, je suis prêt à faire un geste, il s'appuya langoureusement contre le rebord de la gigantesque baignoire.

\- Et quel geste ? En échange de quoi ?

\- Chuuut ... tout doux sorcière. Il avait craché le dernier mot et Pétunia ressentit une brusque envie de le gifler. Il sourit à nouveau, narquois.

\- Vous me dîtes ce que vous faisiez vers ma chambre ... il sortit ses mains de l'eau pour en regarder ses ongles, et peut-être que je vous laisserai repartir mais en vous regardant, n'escomptez pas le contraire.

\- Vous êtes un mufle !

\- Ça se peut ... et même si ... je prends mon plaisir ou je le peux et c'est mon affaire. Vu votre âge vous devriez être heureuse d'être regardée de ma manière.

Les ongles de Pétunia s'étaient enfoncées dans la chair mais elle n'en ressentait pas la douleur.

\- Alors ? J'attends ... sa voix était sous-tendue d'une menace. Que faisiez-vous vers ma chambre ?

\- Je ... je cherchais ... cette salle de bain !

À ces mots, Steven quitta son rebord et Pétunia sentit la terreur l'envahir pour de bon. Fais taire tes émotions, attaque-le, maintenant ! mais Steven avait anticipé et avec sa baguette murmura un sort d'immobilisation. Par instinct, Pétunia d'un geste le dévia et plongea prudemment pour éviter un ricochet.

\- Rapide à ce que je vois gronda t-il. Avec horreur Pétunia sous l'eau vit les deux jambes et le boxer de bain trop proche d'elle pour l'éviter. Une main l'agrippa à son cou et la tira violemment.

\- Alors ... je veux une réponse ... son visage était très proche du sien. Elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise mais il était beaucoup trop fort, et sa technique d'emprise distillait en elle une douleur insupportable.

\- D'accord ... je voulais voir ...

\- Oui ... ?

\- Je voulais voir ce que vous cachez ... vous avez été dans ma chambre c'était juste, un retour des choses.

\- Je n'aime pas les fouineuses de votre genre.

Tu vas finir par te fatiguer ... tu ne vas pas pouvoir exercer ton emprise ... trop ...Sans état d'âme il la replongea dans l'eau savonneuse sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de prendre sa respiration.

Mimi geignarde qui avait suivit Pétunia et qui avait été témoin de ce qu'il venait de se passer, passa discrètement par une canalisation et parvint à Severus qui était toujours dans le bureau de Minerva.

\- IL FAUT ALLER TOUT DE SUITE À LA SALLE DE BAIN DES PRÉFETS !

\- Mimi ? Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Un homme que je n'aime pas du tout essaie de tuer Pétunia !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Allons-y Severus, Minerva sans plus attendre passa devant et la petite troupe fila aussi vite que possible porter secours à Pétunia.

C'était la deuxième fois que Pétunia buvait la tasse. Sa magie faiblissait à présent. La voix de Steven était comme à des kilomètres. Elle entendit nettement alors qu'il lui susurrait d'une voix désagréable que l'eau tout comme le feu n'étaient pas des éléments favorables aux sorcières de ce genre. C'est tout ce que son cerveau enregistra lorsqu'une cavalcade dans les escaliers lui fit relâcher son emprise.

Minerva entra suivi de Severus. Steven était sorti de l'eau, et était tranquillement entrain de se rhabiller. Pétunia était accrochée au rebord, le cou marqué par des marques laissées par une main à la force exceptionnelle.

\- Et bien ? Miss Dursley comment ... c'est cet individu qui vous a fait cela ?

Pétunia tenta de parler mais les mots refusèrent de passer sa gorge tuméfiée.

\- Vous ... vous ... je vous veux immédiatement dans mon bureau fit Minerva à présent furieuse. Vous me devez une explication.

\- Que je ne vous rencontre pas, à nouveau, intervint Severus le visage marqué par une fureur qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Je vais me charger de Pétunia fit-il à la Directrice.

\- Bien, allons-y nous deux.

Pétunia fut sortie de l'eau avec l'aide de Severus. Elle tenta de parler mais cela lui était impossible.

\- Je peux tenter de te soigner ça ... je connais une potion qui réduit les effets des tuméfactions mais ma magie, enfin c'est plus ça qu'est ça, tu le sais.

Elle le regardait avec tendresse et lui caressa la joue.

\- Pétunia ... la voix de Severus était devenue rauque, très sensuelle. Les prunelles noisette étaient accueillantes, elles invitaient à profiter du cadre. Tu ne penses pas que nous allons prendre du retard dans notre objectif ? Hum ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête. Sa bouche vint à l'encontre de la sienne et Severus céda. Des cris et des gémissements d'extase s'échappèrent bientôt de la salle de bain des Préfets.

Dans la soirée, alors qu'ils attendaient minuit, et surtout une suggestion pour s'approprier un objet de pouvoir de Steven Witchblood ils apprirent que celui-ci quittait définitivement Poudlard. Le rituel n'ayant plus lieu d'être ils décidèrent d'en pratiquer un autre.

Severus ressentit pour la première fois cette énergie étrange que Pétunia parvenait à contrôler presque d'instinct. Les herbes qu'ils avaient misent à brûler, les incantations, tout cela donnaient une force étrange, une métamorphose de leur être profond. Une sensation de voler attrapa l'esprit de Severus et celui-ci eut clairement l'impression de quitter la terre ferme. Il volait, comme un aigle, à moins que ce soit un faucon ... il planait à présent au-dessus du majestueux château qu'était Poudlard. Il passa le portail franchi au même instant par Steven Witchblood et ses valises. Il sentit une force ancienne émaner de l'AUROR qui leva la tête dans sa direction et le suivit de son regard perçant. Non seulement il volait, mais voyait comme un Faucon, et un instinct de chasseur enfuit en lui depuis très longtemps, ressurgit. Un cri étrange lui fit lever le bec et il vit un oiseau identique à lui-même, le rejoindre. Il sut au fond de lui qu'il s'agissait de Pétunia mais cette pensée disparut aussi vite qu'elle avait naquit. Ils volèrent ainsi jusqu'à la renaissance du soleil. Ils se posèrent et reprirent leur apparence humaine. L'énergie de la nuit, de cette toute nouvelle magie ne demandait qu'à grandir en eux et à nouveau ils lièrent leur pouvoir.

C'était samedi et après une courte nuit de sommeil, Pétunia et Severus allèrent chercher Harry qui était tout content de retrouver Poudlard ce week end avant les vacances de Noël.

Sa compagne étonna beaucoup Severus. Harry lui, était fier comme s'il venait de remporter la coupe du monde de Quidditch. C'était d'ailleurs le seul point de mésentente du couple à ce que compris Pétunia. Pansy n'était pas du tout intéressée par ce sport.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours, glissa discrètement Severus à Harry.

\- N'est-ce pas dit l'autre, sibyllin.

Steven Witchblood tournait dans sa modeste demeure Londonienne comme un fauve que l'on vient de priver de liberté. Il avait été à deux doigts de la mettre hors d'état de nuire et il avait fallut qu'il y est un bug comme disent les moldus.

\- Je la tenais ... j'aurais pu la détruire ... si ... un sourire mauvais montra ses dents parfaitement alignées et d'une blancheur incroyable. Une petite moldue aurait sans problème pu l'appeler « Ken » le mari d'une certaine poupée aux cheveux blonds et longs , qui est encore actuellement un grand succès commercial.

Il étira ses longues jambes musclées et sortit d'un double fond d'un tiroir ou des objets s'entrecroisaient dans un joyeux désordre, un livre tâché, sentant le vieux papier, à la couverture de cuir tannée par toutes les mains dans lesquelles elle était passée. Il murmura au-dessus tout en faisant des signes aériens, comme des lignes tracées.

Oh Livre des Ombres

Révèle tes secrets

Révèle moi le nom

D'une sorcière

Par mon pouvoir

Par mon Sang

Montre moi

Son nom véritable

Oh Livre des Ombres

Par le Cercle de craie

Par cette chanson

Et par le vent, par l'air

Fais-moi Voir

Déroule le temps

Montre moi

Son nom véritable 

Se faisant il avait tracé un cercle à la craie sur le parquet et avait disposé aux quatre coins cardinaux, quatre objets magiques symbolisant les quatre éléments. Au Nord se trouvait un petit bol de sel, à l'Est des herbes consacrées brûlaient, au Sud une bougie rouge symbolisait le Feu et enfin à l'Ouest un bol d'eau représentant l'eau, Steven se tenait en son centre et psalmodiait sa supplique tout en refermant le cercle. Il revint au centre et ses pieds bien en contact avec le sol attendit que la magie fasse son œuvre.

La magie entra en lui. Sa conscience bascula dans le passé. Il reprit son corps d'une vie très ancienne. Une sorcière magnifique lui faisait face. Il la voulait, il la désirait mais plus que tout il sentait un pouvoir fantastique. Il repensa à l'Auror qu'il avait berné grâce au Polynectar. Facile. Il avait rencontré l'homme, l'avait fait boire plus que de raison et il lui avait dévoilé des informations confidentielles. Le pouvoir de la Magie Ancienne avait toujours exercée un énorme attrait sur lui. Il avait déjà tué grâce à ses fonctions dans l'Église moldue, nombre de pratiquantes et pratiquant des villages reculés. Il avait vu grâce à un rituel sanglant, qu'une sorcière surclassait toutes les autres, mais malheureusement le monde sorcier l'avait mise sous protection. Il tenait l'Auror qui était responsable de sa sécurité. Grâce à ses connaissances il avait manipulé son esprit sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le Polynectar lui avait servi à prendre l'apparence de l'Auror et ainsi rejoindre son « gibier ». Elle s'appelait Tara Mac Higor. Elle était à présent à bout de force, elle allait lui donner tout ce qu'il voudrait, à lui Teddy Redman. L'état de transe dura encore quelques minutes avant de s'étioler et de disparaître totalement.

Harry écoutait Severus abasourdi devant l'incroyable histoire. Sa tante était une sorcière puissante déjà, cela l'étonnait. Il avait cru que ce qu'il s'était passé au Manoir n'était le fait qu'un choc entre le monde de Moldu et celui de la Magie, et que cela reviendrait à la normale avec le temps. Que Pétunia soit une sorcière déjà l'interrogeait, mais que Severus soit puni, privé de magie pendant un an le sidéra.

\- Il faut que tu récupères ton pouvoir.

\- Encore sept mois !

\- C'est trop long ... Pétunia si tu appelles ces hommes, ces femmes injustement tués, que tu leur expliques ...

\- Je l'ai déjà fait murmura t-elle. Harry il faut que tu te renseignes sur cet homme, monstrueux qui a voulu me tuer ... ce Steven Witchblood. Il fit « oui » du chef. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Pansy.

\- Ta famille ne le connaitrait pas, des fois ...

\- Non ... c'est peut-être pas un Auror comme nous l'entendons ... il travaille peut-être différemment de ce que nous connaissons.

\- Des services genre, services secrets ? Ça existe ? Harry était stupéfait, si ça existait c'était la première fois qu'il en entendait parler. Je vais faire de mon possible Severus, ma tante ... je vous promets.

Hagrid entra alors avec un gigantesque sapin. Noël approchait et il fallait le décorer. C'était une époque qu'Harry avait toujours apprécié, surtout depuis sa toute première année à Poudlard.

Hermione Granger s'affairait à faire ses bagages. Elle était impatiente de revoir ses parents et de son côté elle avait tellement de choses à raconter ! Ses cours au Ministère, ce garçon blond qu'elle n'était plus si sûre de détester ... bref elle en aurait sous le pied pour toutes les vacances. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et en maugréant relâcha le couvercle de sa valise qu'elle tentait de souder au reste.

\- Malfoy ... qu'est-ce que tu veux ...

\- Euh ... Granger ... je venais voir si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main ...

Malfoy qui me demande un coup de main, incroyable !

\- Je ... oui dès que ma valise voudra bien se fermer ... Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Utilise la magie Granger ... ricana t-il sans se rendre compte que cette attitude le mettait à son avantage.

\- J'y ait pensé ... mais je vais chez mes parents pendant les vacances de Noël et je ne pourrais pas m'en servir sans attirer leur attention ... et ... Un sort atterri sur sa valise ce qui la déstabilisa et la fit tomber. Malfoy m'enfin ! annule ce que tu viens de faire !

\- Non rétorqua t-il amusé.

\- Oh toi ... et elle voulu l'attraper mais il esquiva. Ils se coursèrent dans le couloir pendant cinq minutes puis las de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, Drago enlaça par surprise une Hermione toute rouge, les cheveux en bataille.  
\- Drago ... relâche-moi s'il –te plait !

\- Il faut me le demander plus gentiment souffla t-il sur un ton terriblement séduisant.

\- Drago s'il-te plait ... supplia Hermione.

\- Rapproche-toi plus je ne t'entends pas ...

\- Drago ... s'il ... elle fut interrompue par la bouche du serpentard qui vint se coller à la sienne.

Il la fit basculer contre le mur tout en maintenant ses deux poignets (on ne sait jamais, Granger a une droite du tonnerre). Sa bouche s'appuya plus fortement contre celle de la Gryffondor, imprimant une domination qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'élève studieuse, la meilleure de Poudlard. Enfin lorsqu'il lui rendit sa liberté, Hermione le fixait, furieuse et Drago se félicita d'avoir anticipé une gifle très probable.

\- Malfoy ... comment ... pourquoi ...

\- Granger ... je crois que je suis attiré par toi depuis la rentrée mais ton mépris ... le fait que tu m'ignores m'a prodigieusement agacé !

\- Je te rappelle que mon sang est impur fit l'autre sentant qu'elle allait se faire anihiler par une colère inédite.

\- Laisse de côtés ces foutaises, tu sais très bien que c'est par pur dépit que je t'ai un jour lancé ça !

\- Malfoy !

\- Tu viens d'aimer ce qui vient de se produire non ?

Oui, j'ai adoré! c'était beaucoup plus passionné qu'avec Ron mais jamais Drago le saura !.

\- Granger ! gronda Drago qui tenait toujours ses poignets contre la paroi du mur. J'attends !

\- N... non ... fit Hermione, téméraire.

Drago la relâcha alors et éclata de rire. Il avait eu la preuve indéniable qu'elle lui avait cédé et donc perdu.

\- Tu as adoré Granger, je le sais. Le service que je t'ai demandé oublie-le, je me débrouillerai. Il la laissa là, plantée comme un piquet tandis qu'il retournait dans sa propre chambre en sifflotant.


	13. Chapter 13

UNE DÉCISION INJUSTE

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Le Ministère de la Magie, implanté sous le 10 Downing Street, soit sous le cabinet moldu, où siègent les ministres, était une immense structure. Un département cependant y était presque oublié. Beaucoup pensaient que les espions faisaient tous partis du Département des Mystères, que c'étaient tous des langues-de-plomb. Un tout petit département, presque oublié, y était accolé et ne portait aucun nom. De loin le visiteur, l'égaré, aurait pû croire qu'il s'agissait des archives, des dossiers oubliés, bref un débarras. L'endroit en avait l'air et l'odeur. Steven Witchblood habillé le plus simplement du monde, y entra très décontracté. Un homme bedonnant, le visage rond et qui transpirait à grosses gouttes malgré un ventilateur fatigué, fumant un cigare à l'odeur entêtante et sucrée, l'attendait. De gros doigts boudinés, enserrés dans des bagues tape-à-l'œil, tapotaient impatiemment un très très vieux dossier, moisi aux bords.

\- Alors Steven ? À votre ton j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez déniché du lourd. Il cligna son œil porcin, à moins qu'une goutte de sueur le gêna. La ruse, la couardise, transparaissait de toute sa personne.

\- Je pense que Poudlard cache dans ses murs, une sorcière d'un genre particulier.

L'autre haussa les épaules. Juste le haut de sa carcasse remua.

\- C'est normal pour une école de Magie ... ironisa t-il.

\- Je veux dire que c'est une sorcière qui connaît une magie très ancienne, mais ... ma famille la pratiquait.

\- En quoi représente t-elle un danger ?

\- Son pouvoir peut nous détruire murmura Steven. Elle ... je suis quasi-certain que la magie noire l'intéresse. Je pense que notre monde souffrirait de l'apparition d'un autre sorcier ou sorcière maléfique, contre laquelle même nos compatriotes les plus aguerris ne pourraient rien, vous me comprenez ?

\- Parfaitement. Il fit craquer son dossier de chaise, trop petit pour contenir sa stature imposante.

\- Vous proposez donc, il expulsa un nuage de fumée bleuté de sa bouche charnue, de l'arrêtez et de la mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

\- Je propose que nous la testions et si vous le permettez ... il se pencha, l'œil brillant d'une convoitise à peine voilée, je me chargerai moi même des tests.

\- Steven ... je veux en connaître la raison fit l'autre en le regardant et écrasant son gros cigare dans un cendrier déjà bien rempli.

\- J'avoue que je suis curieux, son pouvoir m'intrigue.

\- Vous n'escomptez pas la tuer pour vous l'approprier ?

Si, ainsi je serais libre de ne plus voir ta grosse face luisante qui te fais ressembler à une limace immonde.

\- Bien sûr que non, si elle ne représente aucun danger je la libèrerai et ne m'occuperai plus de son cas. En revanche si elle est dangereuse ...

\- Le Département de la Justice Magique s'en occupera alors.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Je peux organiser son arrestation ?

\- Faîtes. J'envoie de mon côté un hibou à Minerva Mc Gonagall.

A Poudlard, Severus était irascible. La magie était tout de même bien pratique ! et compter sur Harry ou Pétunia pour faire des choses simples, à la portée d'un élève de première année l'agaçait prodigieusement.

\- Je pense que tu devrais te détendre, venir aux cachots avec moi et ... je ne sais pas ... peut-être m'enseigner les potions ...

\- Si une tourne mal je ne pourrais pas agir grommela Severus.

\- Alors je ne sais pas, apprends-moi à utiliser les baguettes ...

\- Tu n'as aucun effet sur elle. Il quitta son siège et se planta vers la fenêtre. De son poste il vit Harry et Pansy faire quelques passes de Souaffle au Quidditch. La lassitude, un sentiment d'inutilité l'envahirent.

\- Allez viens Severus, pratiquons ma Magie fit Pétunia en souriant.

Il lui était reconnaissant de tout les moyens qu'elle mettait en œuvre pour le distraire de son handicap.

\- Je t'empêche d'évoluer soupira Severus. Vas-y toute seule ...

La conversation s'interrompit par de violents coups donnés sur la porte.

\- Oui ? dit Severus.

La Directrice entra, rouge et atterrée. Avisant un siège vacant elle s'y affalant tout en agitant un parchemin. Le cachet de cire à son extrémité ne dit rien qu'y vaille à son prédécesseur. Ce document venait du Ministère de la Magie et en général une difficulté supplémentaire en surgissait.

\- Et bien madame la Directrice ? Des ennuis ?

\- En quelque sorte Severus fit Minerva en reprenant ses esprits. Pas pour l'école à proprement parler mais ... pour vous Pétunia !

\- Je ...

\- Expliquez-vous je vous prie grinça Severus.

\- Notre ex-professeur de Potions, Monsieur Steven Witchblood était un agent du renseignement du Département des Mystères semble t-il ... il a ... enfin il a réussi à persuader un personnage influent que Miss Dursley pratique la magie noire ...

\- C'est faux.

\- Severus je le sais bien ! Mais ils vont venir l'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre !

\- Ne perdons pas notre sang froid, réfléchissons !

\- Je suis prête à être arrêtée et même à aller à Azkaban.

\- Cessez de dires des âneries ... gronda Severus à son encontre.

\- Seve ...

\- Taisez-vous ... vous m'empêcher de me concentrer. Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire.

Harry manqua de peu le Souaffle que Pansy venait de lui lancer. Il fut déséquilibré en l'évitant et remonta sur son balai avec aisance. Là il vit une petite troupe habillée de sombre se diriger vers la grande salle de Poudlard. Pansy se rangea à ses côtés.

\- Étrange on dirait des Aurors ... je me demande ce qu'ils font ici ...

\- Hum ... oui nous ne sommes pas en guerre que je sache ... un frisson désagréable le parcourut. Ils viennent chercher, je veux dire « arrêter » quelqu'un.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Witchblood n'était plus là comme professeur, donc à part lui je ne vois pas qui d'autre ...

\- Pour en avoir le cœur net, allons voir.

Ils descendirent poser leurs balais derniers cris. Ils les virent prendre les étages dédiés au logement des professeurs. L'aile qu'ils choisirent était celle où logeait Severus et Pétunia.

\- Je sens que les ennuis vont commencer ... je ne sais pas ... mais ça sent la poisse fit Harry pour lui-même.

\- Avoue que ce n'est pas pour te déplaire ironisa Pansy à ses côtés.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air fâché. Voyant qu'elle se moquait gentiment de lui, il lui sourit en retour.

\- Ça va ...

Pétunia sentit son cœur se désorganiser.

Les Aurors entrèrent, sûrs d'eux. Ils firent le tour de la pièce d'un œil expert. Il n'y avait aucun danger à l'horizon.

L'un, à la carrure impressionnante ôta son chapeau noir à large bord, en guise de salutation à la petite assemblée.

\- Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, Sir Watchcroft vous a envoyé un hibou que vous avez bien reçu Miss Mc Gonagall.

\- Effectivement rétorqua froidement l'interessée.

\- Bien Vous – il pointa son index sur Pétunia – je vous prie de bien vouloir nous suivre sans opposer de résistance. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Vous connaissez vos chefs d'accusation n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pratiquer _ai_ la Magie Noire, c'est bien ça ?

\- Exact.

Arrivèrent alors Harry et Pansy encore sales et ébouriffés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Monsieur Potter ... miss Parkinson ... votre tante est en état d'arrestation.

\- Euh ... mais pourquoi ?

\- Vous verrez avec le Département de la Justice Magique. Partons. Il fit un geste et une paire de menottes fut posée aux poignets de Pétunia. Elle jeta un regard désolé à un Severus anéanti, avant de quitter la pièce le plus fièrement possible.

\- Mais ... Harry lui aussi était abasourdi. Sa tante ? Accusée de Magie noire ? Impossible ... C'était ce Steven Witchblood qui était à l'origine de tout or il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je vais faire ce que je peux, je te le promets !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Il était d'une grande pâleur.

On dirait qu'il revit la mort de ma mère, lorsque je l'ai vu dans la Pensine il souffrait, il était dans le même état, serait-il tombé amoureux de Pétunia ? Son succès avait un arrière-goût amer pour Harry.

\- Severus, je suis désolé ...

\- De quoi ? Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui arrive. À présent Severus marchait de long en large dans sa chambre, faisant virevolter sa cape noire. L'image d'une chauve-souris s'imposa, incongrue dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il se tourna vers une Mc Gonagall anéanti, son « fils » adoptif et sa future brue (peut-être).

\- Je vais vous demander de me laisser seul ... j'ai besoin de me retrouver avec moi-même il faut que je réfléchisse !

Une fois seul il sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier était dans son jardin, essayant de le rendre le plus net possible.

\- Ah Severus ! Content de vous voir enfin le nez dehors ! Depuis que vous étiez monté sur Bu ... Ventdebout je ne vous ai pas revu !

\- Oui Hagrid, je n'avais pas le cœur à sortir.

\- Ça va donc mieux.

\- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça ... mais j'avoue que si vous me proposiez un thé avec un trait de whisky ça ne serait pas de refus !

\- Ah ! Hagrid lâcha tout et vint à la rencontre de l'homme qui faisait le tiers de sa taille. C'est pas de refus ! En plus j'ai soif.

Ils s'installèrent à la table grossière du garde-chasse. Hagrid frôlait presque son plafond de sa tignasse.

\- Les Aurors ont arrêté Pétunia ? Mais ce n'est pas une sorcière à ce que je sache !

\- Je sais ... il bu son thé mais le whisky d'Hagrid était costaud et il toussa.

\- Désolé pour le Whisky ... il est fort paraît.

\- Exact. Dîtes ... je ne voudrais pas trop abusé ... mais dans le calendrier lunaire ... vous l'avez ?

Hagrid bien sûr en avait un. Il faisait son jardin en fonction de la lune et y ajoutait ses propres ingrédients.

La pleine lune serait pour le lendemain. Severus réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il faut que je contacte le clan, à tout prix ! Je ne suis pas ce Teddy Redman, c'est évident ! en revanche ce Steven Witchblood me paraît le candidat idéal.

Il remercia Hagrid et retourna dans ses appartements non sans faire un petit détour préalable vers les dortoirs de la maison Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant, il eut un premier choc. La grosse-dame avait disparue. Il s'avança alors et entra dans le dortoir sans problème. Dans la salle commune deux élèves de troisième année jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. Severus toussotât et les deux garçons levèrent leurs têtes dans sa direction. Voyant que c'était Rogue, ils lâchèrent le jeu, en firent tomber les pièces et se mirent illico debout.

\- Professeur Rogue ...

\- J'ai une question ...

\- Oui ? Fit le dénommé Galaad.

\- Où est le tableau de la grosse dame ?

\- En vacances, fit une voix derrière lui. Il se tourna les yeux noirs arrondis par le toupet de celui qui venait de parler. C'était Harry.

\- En vacances hein ? Siffla Severus.

\- Oui Sev ... professeur Rogue se reprit en rougissant Harry. Il ne servait plus à rien ce tableau après la guerre !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui renchérirent les deux garçons. Les mots de passe tout ça (Galaad leva les yeux au ciel), fallait que nous les retenions et ... ça ne sert plus à rien ! les Serpentards nous laissent en paix, hein vous autres ?

\- Oui firent Harry et l'autre élève appelé Kurt.

\- Professeur Rogue vous n'êtes pas ici pour que nous parlions exclusivement de la grosse dame, je me trompe ? Harry le regardait légèrement amusé. Il fit un petit mouvement de tête indiquant qu'ils devaient se retrouver seuls.

\- Exact.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune des Gryffondor. Severus se nota de revoir le problème du tableau et de la grosse dame dès qu'il serait à nouveau Directeur.

\- Je propose que nous allions dans votre cachot préféré ... chuchota Harry.

\- Oui, vous ... tu vas faire une potion pour moi ... il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Il a forci le fils Potter, sa carrure est nettement plus athlétique, il a mûrit aussi ... une pointe de regret le titilla.

\- Vaudrait mieux dans ce cas, il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Pansy parce que les potions ne sont toujours pas mes amies tu vois !

\- Tu vas y arriver. Tu es bon quand tu es mis pied du mur, quand tu es poussé hors de tes limites.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr que toi ...

Severus ouvrit la petite porte et entra le premier. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça Lumos, mais évidemment aucune lumière ne jaillit de son extrémité.

\- Attends, Lumos fit Harry et la lumière fut.

Des étagères parsemées d'ingrédients séchés se regardaient de chaque côté de la salle voutée et qui sentait le renfermé. Des chaudrons qui n'étaient plus de première jeunesse, environ une dizaine, étaient aligné régulièrement. Leur état était convenable.

\- Bien ! Faisons l'inventaire de ce que nous avons ... s'il manque des ingrédients j'irai voir Lucius ou Slughorn.

\- Nous ne faisons pas de potion alors ? Ouf ...

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ... celle que je veux faire est simple et efficace et je connais parfaitement les substituts.

\- Substituts ?

\- Oui quand un ingrédient manque, le sorcier peut le remplacer par un autre qui aura potentiellement les mêmes effets « magiques ».

\- Mais je ne savais pas ça ! fit Harry outré.

\- L'Art des Potions réside dans l'adaptation à une situation du sorcier. Il avait un air malicieux qui était inconnu à Harry. Décidément il s'améliore sur le plan sociabilité depuis qu'il est avec Pétunia et j'avoue que je l'apprécie encore d'avantage.

Pétunia se taisait, remuant des tas de suppositions dans sa tête. Les quatre Aurors ne la lâchaient pas des yeux mais c'était surtout leur silence qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à destination. Une calèche tenue par rien (c'étaient des Sombrals mais Pétunia ne les voyait pas) les attendait. Le froid la saisit quasi instantanément. Le temps était des plus maussade en ce début du mois de Mars. Ils montèrent et roulèrent dans un paysage de plus en plus sombre et battu par les vents. Des nuages noirs laissaient échapper des éclairs au-dessus d'une structure ressemblant à une tour en ruine. La mer démontée la fouettait de toutes ses forces, cherchant à détruire cet obstacle qui la parasitait.

Ça y est ... c'est ça Azkaban, la prison dont parlait Severus à ma sœur ... Son cœur se serra, son visage devint presque d'une pâleur mortelle. Un Auror la fixa, indifférent. Un autre sourit, narquois.

\- Voilà votre demeure Princesse, notre prison inviolable (qui ne l'était pas tant que ça mais en tant que moldue devenue sorcière par un quelconque miracle elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir). J'ai nommé Azkaban.

Je n'y survivrai jamais ...

\- Allez, on avance ...

Ils sortirent et Pétunia ressentit la force des vents implacables. Ils avaient l'air d'être nés de la nature mais une petite voix lui souffla qu'ils étaient crées de la main même des sorciers de ce monde.

\- Terribles ces vents ... n'est-ce pas ? Impossible de leur échapper. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui empêche nos prisonniers de s'évader, regardez Miss Dursley, c'est notre surprise, les détraqueurs, eux ... sont les plus terribles de nos créatures magiques.

À ce moment une nuée d'êtres sombres, vêtus de capes mitées noires, sortirent des murs de la forteresse. Pétunia cru s'évanouir sur place. Une voix oubliée depuis quelques temps se fit entendre. Ne les crains pas ... les sorciers de ce monde ne connaissent pas leurs potentiels. Tara était revenue dans sa tête, et elle sentit d'un coup, redevenir plus forte. La peur s'envolait, comme emportée par les vents puissants. Elle fixa, téméraire les quatre Aurors.

\- Je n'ai pas peur fit-elle fièrement, conduisez-moi dans votre prison.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris. De la calèche, sur le toit se trouvaient quatre balais qu'ils déchargèrent. Le Chef prit sa baguette et aménagea un couloir de vol jusqu'au sommet de la forteresse. Pétunia fut mise à l'arrière sans ménagement. Les balais s'élevèrent et au bout de quelques minutes de vol, se posèrent à nouveau dans une cour intérieure cernée par des murs immenses, qui dépassaient les nuages.

Un homme qui ressemblait à Hagrid par la stature apparut pour les accueillir.


	14. Chapter 14

LE JUGEMENT

 **CHAPITRE 14**

\- GRANGER !

Hermione ulcérée regarda tout d'abord le plafond du couloir qui conduisait aux audiences. C'était la dernière de sa journée en tant que greffière et il lui tardait de se reposer et de réviser pour l'examen de fin d'année.

\- Oui ?

Malfoy arrivait vers elle à grand pas.

\- Je n'ai pas la journée, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas au courant dit-il sur un ton satisfait.

\- Accouche. Au courant de quoi ?

\- La tante de Potter va passer en jugement la semaine prochaine le 15 avril exactement. Pour l'heure ... il faudra que tu sois ... docile ? et peut-être que je te la dirai.

\- Pour quels chefs d'accusation ?

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Pratique de la magie noire essentiellement ... , dis-moi l'heure de l'audience ne t'intéresse vraiment pas ? Hein ? Je suis sûr que tu as un faible pour moi ...

\- Pfff ... franchement n'importe quoi Malfoy, tu aurais pu trouver autre chose pour profiter de la situation. Sur ce elle tourna ses talons et regagna la salle d'audience à moitié pleine.

Malfoy quant à lui souriait, le visage serein.

\- Pétunia n'est pas une sorcière tout court ! Elle n'a aucun pouvoir ! tempêtait Severus devant Minerva Mc Gonagall, les Malfoy, et le Ministre de la justice de la Magie.

\- Professeur Rogue, nous ne demanderions qu'à vous croire mais ... votre magie vous a déserté ... au profit de cette moldue qui nous a – y compris d'ailleurs – vous-même ! vous devriez ouvrir les yeux !

\- C'est faux. N'est-ce pas Lucius ? Narcissa ? Et vous Minerva, enfin personne ne l'a vu pratiquer un tant soit peu une magie digne de ce nom !

Narcissa s'obligea à regarder par la fenêtre et à sortir de sa tête la petite virée shopping, et l'altercation qui s'en était suivie. Certes Pétunia n'avait pas usé de baguette mais sa puissance pouvait s'en dispenser.

\- Professeur Rogue reprit le ministre, elle passe en jugement le 15 avril, à 16 h, nous serons fixé à ce moment.

\- Elle ne survivra pas à Azkaban et aux détraqueurs ... vous voulez sa mort sur votre conscience ? Severus était désespéré et regrettait l'absence de sa magie, il aurait eu plus de poids pour les convaincre.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles ... elle s'y fait plutôt bien.

Il leva sa silhouette effilée, remis ses lunettes à la monture d'écailles discrète sur son nez fin qui faisait penser à un bec d'oiseau.

\- Je vous enverrai un hibou si j'en sais plus. Messieurs, dames, au-revoir. Il lança de la poudre de cheminette et prononça distinctement « Ministère, département de la justice de la Magie ».

Azkaban était la pire des prisons. Battue par les vents il y faisait une température glaciale. Elle était seule dans sa cellule qui comptait juste une chaise et un lit. De temps en temps un détraqueur passait par la minuscule meurtrière qui lui servait de fenêtre. Elle s'allongea espérant que le sommeil la gagne et surtout ne la ramène pas à la réalité mais c'était sans compter le froid. À l'heure du dîner, un garde lui amena plusieurs couvertures. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Il en fut ainsi pendant la semaine avant son jugement. Son incarcération lui fit perdre définitivement ses kilos superflus, son visage devint plus pâle, ce qui fit craindre à ses gardiens qu'elle fut malade.

Malfoy avait raison, Pétunia Dursley allait bel et bien passer en jugement le 15 janvier et pour le chef d'accusation qu'il lui avait dit. Elle décida de contacter Harry pour lui expliquer la situation. Hermione Granger tomba des nues. Le professeur Rogue, hautain et renfermé, qui lui inspirait la plus grande crainte avait comme par magie perdu ses pouvoirs, tandis que Pétunia serait devenue une dangereuse sorcière, c'était tout bonnement incroyable et inédit dans le monde Magique. Quelqu'un toqua à sa chambre et sans plus de formalités se permit d'entrer.

\- Malfoy sort d'ici je te prie !

\- Granger ... j'attends tes excuses ... je sais que tu sais pour Pétunia Dursley.

\- Excuses de rien ! Malfoy pourquoi ... sans cesse tu me tournes autour ? J'ai remarqué que d'autres filles aspiraient à être suspendues à tes bras, voire à tes lèvres, or moi c'est clairement hors de question !

Il se rembrunit.

\- Je n'aime pas chasser les proies faciles. Tu es la plus difficile à avoir mais je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu.

Hermione s'empourpra. Non mais ! pour qui se prenait-il ? Il osait la comparer à un gibier !

\- Je te rappelle que je suis, et c'est ainsi que tu m'as appelé tu te rappelles hein ? Une sang-de-bourbe, alors s'il te plait, continue de me considérer comme intouchable ça me fait des vacances !

Malefoy fit la moue. Incroyable comme elle était attirante quand elle rougissait et que ses yeux noisette lançaient des éclairs. Ses cheveux indomptés donnaient envie d'y plonger les deux mains et de les caresser. Et puis surtout elle paraissait indifférente à lui, et ça c'était proprement intolérable pour lui qui faisait l'admiration de tous.

\- Ok, - son cœur manqua de s'arrêter car il n'avait jamais fait ce qu'il projetait de faire – je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dis en deuxième année. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traitée de ... il fit un geste vague de la main avant de se décider à terminer. De sang-de-bourbe voilà tu es satisfaite ?

\- Ça ne change rien Malefoy ! Hermione le regardait interdite à présent. Il croit quoi ? Que je vais tomber dans le panneau ? Il se joue de moi ... sale hypocrite !

\- Tu finiras par me céder gronda Drago, je t'en fais la promesse ... sur ce il sortit et claqua la porte. Je me suis humilié face à cette pimbêche mais elle me cèdera ! elle devra me donner plus qu'elle ne croit !

Le jour du jugement de Pétunia approchait et Severus s'accrochait à son ultime espoir de réussir à contacter le clan qui l'avait banni en quelque sorte de son univers. La pleine lune était pour ce soir. Inconsciemment il avait mit tout ses espoirs dans la réussite de son entreprise.

Poudlard était calme, comme en léthargie depuis que Pétunia avait été arrêtée et conduite dans la sinistre prison. Hagrid était peut-être aussi touché que Severus pour y avoir été également.

Il sortit par une porte qui donnait sur les serres du professeur Chourave, puis enfin sur le chemin qui passait devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Severus passa telle une ombre, prit le chemin du lac noir. Son sac était rempli de sel, d'une bougie, d'une corde, d'une bouteille d'eau et enfin de plantes séchées à brûler. Il vérifia visuellement qu'aucune créature se trouve dans les environs et commença. Il mit tout le matériel au centre d'un cercle qu'il établit grâce à la corde. Il disposa le sel au Nord, la bougie blanche au Sud, l'eau à l'Ouest, et les herbes qu'il alluma à l'Est. Il s'obligea à faire silence en lui-même, à sentir la terre sous ses pieds, les parfums de la nature, sentir l'air dans ses cheveux. Bientôt il sentit, (son corps plutôt le fit pour lui et sa raison) qu'il n'était plus seul dans cet endroit choisi par son éloignement du château. Il ouvrit les yeux. L'éclat de la pleine lune inondait son cercle d'une lumière blanchâtre, blafarde.

\- Que veux-tu sorcier ?

\- Je veux revenir sur le pacte. Je ... la femme que je ... que tu aimes, dis-le ! j'aime a de gros ennuis.

\- Nous le savons.

\- Je ne pense pas être, avoir été ce Teddy Redman termina sur un ton désespéré Severus.

\- Certains d'entre nous doutent encore. Il nous faut plus d'éléments.

\- Pétunia risque de ... je sens un grand danger ...

\- Severus nous constatons en revanche que vous vous êtes ouverts d'avantage à vous-même, c'est indéniable et très positif.

\- Je ne peux pas grand chose si je ne peux utiliser ma magie.

\- Vous utiliser la magie, et ce en ce moment même !

Les voies autour de son cercle de protection devinrent moins audibles. J'ai échoué ... que leur faut-il de plus ?

\- Nous attendons la suite des évènements, en suite nous aviserons.

L'audience du jugement de Pétunia allait commencer. Hermione s'installa dans l'assistance le cœur battant. Bientôt quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés et elle pinça les lèvres de mécontentement. Ron arriva avec son frère Georges et ils eurent également un petit air méprisant pour le voisin d'Hermione.

Pétunia fut amenée dans une cage de fer et poussée au centre de la salle. La cage fut arrimée au sol de marbre. Elle s'aplatît, cherchant à disparaître tellement être le centre de l'attention la mettait très mal à l'aise. Dudley, accompagnait Severus, Minerva Mc Gonagall et Harry Potter. Pansy quant à elle s'était assise dans l'assistance à quelques rangées d'où se trouvait Hermione.

L'audience commença et il y eut un remous du côté de ses amis. Steven Witchblood entra accompagné d'un homme au cigare inconnu de tous ou presque dans l'enceinte de l'arène.

Pétunia s'évertua à répondre avec précision à toutes les questions. Celles concernant sa magie lui posaient le plus de problèmes car pour elle, cette forme de pratique était innée à présent.

Devant ses réponses évasives Witchblood suggéra que des testes seraient les bienvenus.

L'avocat de Pétunia, Maître Nosense tentât de s'y interposer, arguant que ces tests étaient inhumain et conduisaient souvent à la mort du sujet ...

Le juge alors décida que le temps de la délibération concernant le sort de Pétunia Dursley était venu.

L'attente fut longue. Hermione tentât de se détendre dans le hall, et lorsqu'elle vit Harry ne se sentit plus de joie et courut vers lui. Pansy fut alors piquée par le virus de la jalousie qui cherchait à s'insinuer à nouveau en elle. Drago resté à l'écart, fulminait. Ron et Georges rejoignirent à leur tour la bande. Puis il eut une idée et entra à nouveau dans la salle d'audience. Il se dirigea vers les chaises et entreprit de regarder dans la pochette d'Hermione. C'était principalement des cours, mais le dernier était particulièrement important puisque l'examen final y ferait certainement allusion. Il le subtilisa et le rangea dans sa veste. Il remit le reste comme il l'avait trouvé et prit un autre chemin pour égarer les soupçons qui ne manqueraient pas de s'abattre dans sa direction.

Le verdict tomba, irrévocable. Pétunia passerait les tests pour connaître la nature exacte de sa magie. La voix de Severus s'éleva alors.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ...

\- Professeur ... enfin Monsieur Rogue, c'est une décision de justice et en tant que telle est indéfectible.

\- Elle, enfin vous pouvez tous voir qu'elle est innocente ! Je n'en dirai pas autant de ce personnage-ci ...

\- Prenez garde Monsieur Rogue, vous risquez si vous continuez de vous retrouver dans la cage de Miss Dursley.

Witchblood se tourna vers lui, satisfait avec en plus un air narquois qui lui donna une envie de fondre sur lui pour lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait, lui Severus Rogue. Un petit rire naquit dans la tête de ce dernier.

Pétunia fut reconduite à Azkaban.

Sa cellule froide et inhumaine l'attendait, ainsi qu'un détraqueur en stationnement. Elle soupira. Si seulement elle avait une idée sur ses tests ! Il semblait être terribles d'après la tête de Severus à moins que ce soit celle que faisait Steven Witchblood. Son air sadique et supérieur l'agaçait au plus haut point. Quoiqu'il en soit il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire à Azkaban, dormir. Elle tenta d'appeler sa sorcière personnelle, (celle qui avait cohabité un temps dans ses pensées) mais tout comme le reste, avait disparu.

Deux gardes passèrent devant sa cellule. Firent-il exprès d'évoquer des tests magiques devant sa cellule ?

\- T'as déjà vu un de nos pensionnaires passer les tests ?

\- Non fit l'autre. C'était il y a longtemps je crois. Une guerre qui date de plusieurs siècles qui opposait la magie traditionnelle à la nôtre, la « moderne ».

\- C'est idiot ! Pourquoi nous opposer alors que nous pratiquons le même Art ?

\- Bah le pouvoir, comme tout.

\- Les tests ça consiste en quoi ?

\- Hélas je n'en ai jamais vu ... je sais juste que Steven Witchblood connaît les deux Arts et que ...

\- Que ?

\- Il serait un brin sadique. Brr ... je t'avouerai que quand je le croise il me met la chair de poule, un peu comme si un détraqueur se trouvait devant moi !

\- Ah ouais quand même !

Ils s'éloignèrent sans prêter attention à une Pétunia des plus anéantie.

Severus était désespéré. Allongé sur son lit il repensait à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis la rentrée. Il n'avait rien contrôlé du tout, il avait été balloté comme une balle de tennis et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement lui qui jusqu'à présent avait eu – à peu près – une grande maîtrise de son existence. Il repensa à cette Tara qui avait tout désorganisé de sa vie et de celle de Pétunia. Il lui en voulu d'avoir mis le désordre dans sa vie. Il se leva, tenta de lire, mais son esprit était trop inquiet pour faire quoique ce soit, il décida d'emmener le Livre des Ombres de Pétunia qu'il n'avait plus aucun mal à ouvrir d'ailleurs – étrangement - se dit-il alors qu'il regagnait son antre dans l'ex-forêt interdite.

Il allait de manière ordonnée s'exercer à la magie de la page trois, lorsque les pages se tournèrent toutes seules sur la généalogie de Tara Mc Higor. Les noms lui étaient tous inconnus, mis à part que certains de ses anciens élèves aient pu porter certains noms. Severus referma le livre et fermement décida de le rouvrir à la page trois. À nouveau il s'ouvrit à la page 97.

\- Décidément, si quelqu'un veut me faire passer un message ... merci d'être euh ... plus explicite !

\- C'est moi fit une voix féminine, lointaine et fatiguée.

\- Qui moi ? Et qui que vous soyez sortez de ma tête, montrez-vous, je n'aime pas les lâches.

Soupir.

\- Moi, Tara Mc Higor.

\- Vous pouvez vous féliciter de nous avoir mis Pétunia Dursley et moi-même dans une sacré galère, c'était établi à l'avance ou ... juste comme ça ? En amusement post-mortem ?

\- Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas sarcastique ... je comprends votre colère ... je ... j'ai fait erreur, je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce Teddy Redman.

\- C'est déjà ça.

\- Pétunia va passer les tests, il faut que nous l'aidions.

\- Je vous rappelle que je ne peux rien faire, en tant que moldu temporaire, encore moins.

\- Je suis navrée ! (bruits de pleurs dans les pensées de Severus) ! tout cela est de ma faute ...

\- Au lieu de vous lamentez je pense qu'il existe une attitude beaucoup plus constructive que celle-ci. Reniflements. Les yeux de Severus s'élevèrent vers la cime des sapins centenaires.

\- Je ... vous ... écoute ...

\- Décider votre clan d'intervenir lors des tests me paraît être une excellente solution.

\- Oui bien sûr. Reniflements.

\- De deux ... si je pouvais ensuite récupérer mes pouvoirs hein ! Parce qu'il s'avère que je suis on ne peut plus innocent ...

\- Certes. Je vais faire ce que je peux.

\- Ensuite et bien, vous nous quitterez ... définitivement ... pensa Severus, le ton sarcastique.

Pas de réponse.

\- Tara ? Promettez-moi que vous laisserez Pétunia tranquille avec ou sans ses nouveaux pouvoirs, j'attends !

\- Severus ... je crois que je suis aspirée ... je pars ... À L'AIDE !


	15. Chapter 15

LES TESTS

 **CHAPITRE 15**

\- Alors ? Tara ? Tu essaies de jouer les trouble-fêtes ?

La lumière incandescente dansait, tremblante dans une sphère dure et transparente. Sa matière était comme du cristal.

\- Hum reprit-il d'une voix douce mais qui contenait comme une once de perversité ... Tu seras libre si je le veux ! ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire mauvais et un rire hystérique s'en échappa. Le pouvoir de cette prison d'âmes maléfique a été conçue par mes soins. Il faudra que je meurs ou ... que mon pouvoir me soit ôté ... à tout jamais et tu te doutes bien que je ne le permettrai en aucune façon ! Il fixait l'âme frêle et dansante dans la sphère translucide, sans ciller, sûr de lui. Il lui adressa encore une fois un sourire mauvais, tandis que ses yeux brillaient, calculateurs et intelligents puis il s'éloigna. Tara s'était ternie, son énergie vitale commençait à la quitter à tout jamais.

Teddy Redman alias Steven Witchblood quitta la pièce sans bruit, d'un pas qui avait tout de la grâce féline. La petite lumière vacilla, prête à s'éteindre au moindre souffle d'air. Cette prison magique la tuait, lentement, finissait d'absorber son essence primordiale, sa vie.

Minerva Mc Gonagall tenait dans ses mains une missive du Ministère l'informant que Pétunia passerait ses tests en huis clos. Des personnes y assisteraient mais choisies avec soin, triées sur le volet comme on dit et à sa grande surprise elle en faisait partie ainsi que Narcissa Malefoy. Elle posa doucement la lettre sur son bureau qui ne souffrait d'aucun désordre. La fenêtre laissait passait les derniers rayons de l'astre solaire couchant et Minerva le regarda mourir, imperturbable. Des questions dans son esprit tournaient, infernales. Pétunia était au centre de ses préoccupations comme de bien entendu et bien entendu sa magie étrange la laissait perplexe. Ce jour ou tout serait joué était fixé à dans deux mois, soit le vendredi 15 juin 1999. Dumbledore dans son tableau remua alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

\- Vous avez l'air contrarié Minerva ... je me trompe ? Il fronça ses sourcils blancs comme la neige. Ses yeux bleus perçants la suivaient, amusés.

\- Et bien ... il s'agit de Pétunia Dursley ... elle ... va passer des tests de détermination magique et j'avoue que je n'aime pas du tout cette situation. Ce qui m'interroge est que je fais partie des personnes choisies ainsi que Narcissa. Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ?

\- J'ai mené au sein du Ministère où j'ai mes petites entrées (sa voix était quelque peu malicieuse et théâtrale), une enquête de rien du tout ... (ses doigts tapotèrent le bas du cadre de son propre tableau), commença Dumbledore. Il se tût quelques secondes avant de reprendre sur un ton sérieux « Vous avez raison Minerva ... Pétunia Dursley est dans de sales draps. »

\- Pourtant elle n'est pas sorcière ! Ses évaluations de départ l'ont clairement établies ! enfin une personne comme elle n'aurait jamais été oubliée par Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Parce que ces évaluations se basent sur notre magie Minerva. Il soupira las soudain. Poudlard se base sur des êtres doués de notre magie, uniquement et ce depuis au minimum deux siècles !

\- Qu'entendez-vous par « notre » magie ? Tout le monde a la même bien sûr !

\- Non Minerva. Certains tableaux remuèrent alors, certains portraits paraissaient parfaitement concentrés, buvaient littéralement les paroles de l'avant-dernier directeur de l'école. Minerva vous faîtes erreur, il secoua sa tête auréolée de cheveux blancs neige vaporeux. Il leva la tête et se tourna vers certains tableaux.

« - Miss Elizabeth Mc Kormich, Pandora Ixtley, pourriez-vous nous dire que par le passé deux magies ont coexisté et puis que l'une a fini par disparaître ... ?

\- Est-ce exact ? »

Les deux sorciers, deux très anciens directeurs de l'école prestigieuse firent un signe affirmatif. L'un tirait sur une sorte de pipe et des volutes de fumées sucrées s'échappaient du cadre, laissant un parfum suave dans la région du mur où il était apposé. Élizabeth Mc Kormich avait une allure des plus stricte, enserrées dans un corset ses poumons prenaient de courtes mais de fréquentes amplitudes. Elle paraissait sans cesse malade et triste. Son chignon qui enserrait des cheveux bruns, mais fins et peu épais mettait trop en valeur ses traits sévères, taillés à coup de serpes, et ses yeux marrons étaient comme trop enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Elle était d'une maigreur maladive. Ses lèvres serrées et fines s'étaient comme figée à la question qu'avait posé Dumbledore. Elle paraissait comme terrifiée.

\- Miss Mc Kormich, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette magie ? Minerva la regardait, curieuse.

Élizabeth se râcla la gorge. Un peu de rose vint donner vigueur à ses joues creusées.

\- Cette magie fait appel à la nature et à ses forces. Chaque création sur cette terre est pourvue dès le départ d'une énergie que les adeptes identifient à une force féminine ou masculine. Les moldus la sentent, enfin quelques un seulement.

\- Bien. Comment fait-on pour ... pour sentir cette magie ?

\- Il y a comme dans la magie dite « moderne » des rituels, mais ceux-ci sont plus complexes. Il faut une connaissance intrinsèque des éléments. Elle croisa ses doigts frêles et osseux, sa voix était douce et claire. Dumbledore et les sorciers présents, l'écoutaient religieusement. « De plus cette magie fait appel également aux forces cosmiques. Les pratiquants invoquent souvent le Dieu et la Déesse. »

\- Pourquoi a t-elle été bannie de notre monde ? La magie est la magie n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi en privilégier une et pas l'autre ?

\- Et bien elle a été qualifiée d'hérétique par les purs et durs de notre monde. C'est comme tout, tout est question de pouvoir Minerva, vous comprenez ? Le pouvoir et le contrôle sont à la base de cette sorte de « guerre ». De plus le fait que des moldus puissent y avoir accès déplaisaient à certains de notre monde. Son regard se fit plus dur. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler Minerva, vous comprenez bien qui ... qui refusait l'accès de notre monde aux moldus.

Minerva opina du chef. Bien sûr, les serpentards et Salazar le fondateur, refusait que la magie soit accessible à tous. Élizabeth à présent intarissable, poursuivait. Il était en effet plus facile de s'adonner à la magie dite « noire » qu'avec la nôtre. En général les adeptes de la magie ancienne n'ont pas d'affinités avec les baguettes entre autre, ce qui fait qu'ils sont difficiles à « tracer ». Vous me comprenez ? Plus de contrôle possible ...

\- Je comprends très bien fit la voix à présent sèche de Minerva.

\- Je vous surprendrai si je vous apprenez que des « moldus » comme vous les appelez de façon péjorative sont sorciers ? Ils le sont voyez-vous, mais différemment de notre monde ... sourit Élizabeth, mais leur puissance n'a rien à envier à la nôtre. Nous nous ignorons tout simplement, ça été notre alternative à une guerre sans concession.

\- Et si ... si un sorcier par le plus grand des hasard, connaît les deux ?

\- Il sera à souhaiter qu'il soit du bon côté de la barrière, car pour le coup ses pouvoirs seraient quasi-illimités. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Severus ... Severus m'a parlé du Livre des Ombres de Pétunia. Elle a du le désensorceler juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour Azkaban car il est parvenu à l'ouvrir. Depuis il s'entraîne, puisque sa magie propre a disparue (la voix de Minerva s'étrangla) - il s'entraîne aux rituels anciens ... et de ce que j'ai entendu dire par quelques uns (Firenze le centaure entre autre), il aurait obtenu quelques résultats. Il y eu un bruit de pas, et Minerva se tût.

L'intéressé entra alors. Encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, son menton et ses joues laissaient apparaître une barbe de quelques jours, indiquant qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

\- Et bien Severus vous tombez bien si je puis dire commença Minerva. J'ai des nouvelles du Ministère.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose pour Pétunia ... rétorqua t-il, sa voix plus grave et rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Je sais Severus ... je sais ! soupira Minerva (qui au fond d'elle se demandait pourquoi Pétunia et Severus étaient si liés... un vrai tour de sorcier !) cependant il est impossible de la faire s'évader vous le savez ... le ton était quelque peu sardonique. L'amour vous ferait-il perdre tout votre sens critique ? Minerva le fixa, espiègle.

\- Ne vous moquez pas Minerva ... Il entrelaça ses doigts blancs et fin. Je m'inquiète pour Pétunia qui ne connaît pas parfaitement notre monde.

\- Severus je compatis, je vous le promets. J'ajoute que ... je ne connais certes pas très bien Pétunia, enfin moins que vous, mais je pense qu'elle connaît bien notre monde, enfin son adaptation à Poudlard a été des plus aisées. Quelques secondes de silence s'insinuèrent alors avant que de sa voix claire, elle daigne poursuivre. Bon, reprenons ce que j'avais à vous dire ... Pétunia va passer les tests (du coin de l'œil elle constata que le serpentard le plus craint de la décennie passée s'agitait subrepticement) et c'est pour dans deux mois piles. La mauvaise nouvelle ...

\- Parce que pour vous c'est une _**bonne**_ _ *****_ nouvelle ça ?

Minerva pinça ses lèvres déjà fines et son visage devint plus sévère et autoritaire que d'ordinaire. D'un ton glacial elle poursuivit :

\- Severus ... évidemment que non, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ! Je poursuis ... si vous le voulez bien ... (Severus ne pût s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire satisfait et s'il n'avait pas été en piteux état psychique Minerva aurait juré qu'il paraissait moqueur). Agacée elle continua. Et c'est bien Steven Witchblood qui va se charger des tests de détermination magique ! Je crains que ce vil personnage en profite pour les truquer.

Severus quitta son fauteuil qui était trop étroit pour son inquiétude manifeste. Il savait que les tests étaient très durs et pouvaient même tuer le-dit « testé ». Steven Witchblood avait déjà faillit emmener Pétunia derrière le voile des ténèbres et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il veuille recommencer. *** **Si seulement je pouvais récupérer ma magie ! Si le clan pouvait constater mon innocence ! Pétunia ... j'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais tenir à toi ... autant à toi ! Lily pardonne-moi ... !** *** Ses yeux noirs se voilèrent de tristesse. Minerva Mac Gonagall serra les lèvres, soudain envahit par un sentiment de pitié.

Pétunia du fin fond de sa cellule était étrangement sereine. Elle s'était bien adaptée à Azkaban. Contre toute attente les détraqueurs ne la rendaient pas folle même s'ils avaient tenté sur elle leur baiser mortel. Etrangement la seule peur qu'avait Pétunia était de perdre Severus, qu'il soit en danger par le clan, ou par ce Witchblood ... elle se rassurait en se disant que son Livre des Ombres pourrait l'aider, elle l'avait désensorcelé pour lui et lui seul. Un détraqueur passa devant sa « fenêtre » sans prêter attention à son occupante. Elle sourit contente car elle avait compris que pour les faire partir il suffisait de ressentir une joie intérieure et de rire ce qu'elle faisait pour son propre moral.

Un jour d'Avril, le premier à moins que ce soit le deux, sa notion du temps était perturbée, un garde apporta la missive du Ministère indiquant son jour d'audience pour les tests. Elle vit que celui qui les lui ferait passer était cet homme détestable au possible. * **Je les réussirai et je te détruirai, j'en fais la promesse devant le Dieu, devant la Déesse et même Merlin.***

La vie reprit son cours dans un ennui mortel. Pétunia eut hâte d'être enfin à ce jour décisif.

Harry était plongé dans le désarroi le plus profond et pour combattre cet état néfaste il se mit à pratiquer le Quidditch dès qu'il le pouvait. Pansy commença à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle était aussi furieuse contre elle-même car elle se rendit compte que ses sentiments étaient devenus bien plus forts qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait fini par l'aimer. Ce n'était pas passionnel mais équilibré et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il la respectait comme jamais Drago et les autres s'étaient conduits avec elle, il était plein de petites attention et il ne lui inspirait plus autant de dégoût que par le passé. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or et qu'il faisait une nouvelle fois gagner son équipe rouge et or. Chez les Aurors le Quidditch restait une activité importante et pour augmenter la motivation des élèves, les équipes correspondantes aux maisons de Poudlard avaient été maintenues.

\- Pansy ? Ça va ? Il lui colla sur la joue un baiser rapide. Ses yeux ressortaient brillants de plaisir, comme deux billes encore plus vertes qu'avant du fait qu'il avait ôté définitivement ses lunettes et était devenu adepte des verres de contact. Il était devenu un homme athlétique, sûr de lui, et charmeur.

\- Oui, tu as été magnifique Harry ... comme d'habitude ...

\- Je sais que, (il la regarda soudain un peu honteux) je sais que ce n'est pas très amusant pour toi mais ... la situation dans laquelle est ma tante me porte sur les nerfs !

\- Je l'ai bien compris.

\- Et je ne peux rien y faire !

Pansy lui colla à son tour un baiser qu'Harry fit déraper sur ses lèvres. L'échange fut passionné mais hélas interrompu par une voix au loin qui l'interpela.

\- Eh ! Harry-Severus !

Harry se retourna contrarié, mais s'efforça de rester souriant. Ce nouveau prénom lui faisait un bien inexplicable à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

\- Oui Maximus ? Le jeune homme était grand, et fin, taillé pour l'endurance. Des cheveux noirs et frisés couronnaient sa tête bronzée, tandis que des yeux bleus riaient sans cesse. Harry avait toujours eu envie de l'appeler « Optimus » car il ne voyait que les bons côtés de la vie.

\- Un courrier par hibou que j'ai reçu par erreur ... il faudra que je mette Pôtdecolle (son hibou personnel) à la retraite, je le sais ! et non ... n'en rajoute pas !

\- Merci ... Maximus. Il prit son courrier, un léger stress le parcourut lorsqu'il vit que l'émetteur était le Ministère. Il prit Pansy par le bras et ils s'éloignèrent lentement et inquiets.

C'était juste Hermione qui était dans tous ses états. Pansy devint songeuse lorsqu'elle vit l'auteur, une pointe de jalousie qu'elle avait mise de côté revenant à la charge. Harry commençant à bien la connaître la regarda puis se mit à rire.

\- Harry ... tu comprends rien ... murmura t-elle fâchée.

\- Si rassure-toi fit-il tendrement en la ramenant à ses côtés alors qu'elle essayait de partir. Elle lui céda. Hermione Granger est comme ma sœur, tu comprends ? lui souffla t-il amoureusement. Toi en revanche ... il lui fit tourner la tête et ses yeux vert olive le regardèrent curieux et impatients à la fois car ils connaissaient l'avenir tout proche et inéluctable. Ils ne se trompaient pas.

La bouche d'Harry prit possession de la sienne et prit la direction des opérations. Il la voulait et elle aussi. Leur échange devint alors passionnel. Les mains d'Harry comme téléguidées se dirigèrent vers des endroits plus explicites et Pansy faillit se laisser définitivement engloutir par ses émotions. Elle parvint in-extremis à les freiner. Elle sentait le cœur d'Harry battre contre le sien. Lui aussi visiblement tentait de se contrôler.

\- Il faut ... il faut que nous patientons .. j'en ai envie, autant si ce n'est plus que toi dit Pansy tout essoufflée et rouge, mais ses yeux brillaient, passionnés. Elle se redressa tout en tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

\- Oui tu as raison. Sa voix n'était pas assurée du tout et le désir qu'il avait était encore perceptible à Pansy. Harry faisait des efforts manifestes pour reprendre une respiration normale. oui je sais que tu as raison ! son regard s'attarda sur la poitrine de Pansy encore en proie au feu hormonal.

Ils se sourirent puis reprirent le chemin des salles d'études. La sonnerie se déclencha alors qu'ils regagnaient leur salle de cours sur les droits et devoirs des Aurors en cas d'interpellation. Ils se regardèrent se réconfortant dans leur décision de mettre fin au feu passionnel qui les avait submergé.

Le jour fatidique approchait à présent. Le soleil se faisait plus puissant, inondant les terres de Poudlard de ses rayons et permettant à la vie d'éclore sur tous les règnes. Tara n'était plus qu'une flammèche qui s'éteignait presque par moment, mais elle résistait, de toutes ses forces à la mort. Elle était à peine perceptible dans sa prison. Steven gagnait quant à lui en puissance faisant à l'insu de tous des rituels de plus en plus macabres. La folie était presque parvenue à enfoncer le dernier rempart de sa raison et ses yeux, les fenêtres de son âme indiquaient que bientôt il serait définitivement perdu.

Hermione avait cherché partout ses cours primordiaux mais ne les avait pas retrouvés. Hors l'examen allait avoir lieu la semaine qui arrivait, le jeudi 14 juin exactement. Les récupérer allaient être difficile puisqu'elle avait très peu d'amis au sein de l'école. Tous la craignait, plus exactement la jalousait. Sa réputation d'élève sérieuse et perpétuellement parfaite les agaçait pour la plupart et ils la considérait comme infréquentable. Seul Malefoy par un fait extraordinaire daignait l'aborder et elle se serait bien passée de cette attention. Ce dernier passa à l'offensive alors que le week end n'était plus qu'à une bonne dizaine d'heures.

\- Alors Granger ? Je te vois soucieuse depuis quelques temps ... dit-il narquois, des soucis ? Il se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte à moitié ouverte et la regardait, plutôt la reluquait sans gêne aucune, amusé.

\- Malefoy ... répondit Hermione ulcérée, si tu viens pour me ...

\- Je viens parce que j'ai dans mes cours quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser ... le ton était à présent suave. Il leva ses sourcils blonds, ses yeux ne cessaient pas de la scruter. Hermione rougit, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'as rien ... rien du tout cracha t-elle dédaigneuse, après une très courte réflexion.

\- Bon et bien si tu considère que tu peux te dispenser des cours sur les produits magiques soumis à commercialisation du côté moldu, je n'ai plus qu'à dire « tant mieux pour toi » ! et il fit mine de s'en aller.

Hermione resta quelque peu sous le coup puis lui cria alors que Malefoy s'éloignait (lentement).

\- TU LES AS ?

\- Je les aurais ... peut-être (il se retourna prenant tout son temps) ... mais pour ça ... il s'attarda sur les courbes d'Hermione sans vergogne. Hum ... pour ça il va falloir faire amende honorable Granger. Il lui sourit, un air carnassier comme masque sur son visage d'ange.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU ENTENDS PAR LÀ ? Rugit Hermione.

\- Humm ... tu laisses tomber ton week end avec Weasmoche si tu en avais prévu un et ... que tu me suives !

\- Jamais ! Tu ... tu bluffes bien sûr. Elle était furieuse à présent.

\- Tant pis ! Fit l'autre qui continua son chemin, indifférent. Un bruit de course et une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner.

\- On dirait que ... je pense que tu viens de changer d'avis non ? Avec culot il lui caressa sa joue qui comportait quelques tâches de rousseur. Hermione toute rouge recula vivement, comme si la caresse était une flamme incandescente.

\- D'accord Malefoy, ses yeux brillaient mais Drago hésita entre des larmes de colères ou de dépit d'avoir perdu pour une fois le contrôle qu'elle était toujours si fière d'afficher (si elle l'avait pût elle m'aurait bien envoyé un sortilège mais j'ai la chance que ce soit interdit par le règlement). Ok, tu as gagné espèce de ... de ... cancrelat répugnant. La tête qu'elle fit, fit éclater de rire Drago.

\- Pardon Granger, mais si tu voyais la tête que tu as tu n'aurais pas pu t'en empêcher non plus. Il arbora à nouveau un air des plus sérieux. Tu t'engages à m'obéir ... pour tout un week end ... pour tout ce que je te demanderai de faire.

Hermione serra les dents. ** **Si je veux mes cours, je vais y être obligée mais tu me le paieras ! je te promets que tu me le paieras ! ****

\- Oui, souffla t-elle, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ses doigts repliés sur sa paume imprimaient la marque de tous ses ongles.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'un « oui ». Il se pencha vers elle tandis que la vue d'Hermione se floutait à cause des larmes qu'elle tentait désespérément de retenir. Drago inflexible, paraissait s'en moquer royalement. Répète après moi, ses yeux gris comme l'acier, la fixaient rieurs et amusés, goûtant la récompense toute proche. Il se colla plus à elle et lui susurra, la voix sous-tendue d'une excitation inhabituelle. « Je veux que tu dises clairement : je m'engage à t'obéir, aveuglément, toi Drago Malefoy, pour ce week end ».

Elle déglutit et d'une voix faible répéta.

Il s'écarta lentement. Une larme s'échappa et chuta entre eux deux. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux sur son allure, indifférent à l'état de la Gryffondor.

\- Change toi. Je veux que tu sois en robe – un peu épaisse – comme la grise que tu portes parfois ... mais ... il se tût et le silence devint une éternité. Son attention fixait la naissance de ses seins. Hermione s'essuya les joues et s'en apercevant, croisa les bras, maladroitement.

\- Mais ? Fit-elle les lèvres tremblantes et rouges.

\- Sans rien en dessous, termina t-il. Il la fixait, narquois. Je veux aussi que tu sois comme d'habitude et que tu quittes cet air de chien battu. Je veux que tu te montres fières et conquérantes à mon bras, comme pourrait l'être une sang-pur, quoique pour ce dernier point pas sûr que tu y parviennes, tu n'as évidemment pas les gênes.

\- Tu ... tu n'y penses pas ! Je ... Elle voulait lui mettre la gifle la plus monumentale qui soit, comme le coup de poing qu'elle lui avait infligé en troisième année à Poudlard, mais toute son énergie l'avait abandonnée.

Il la coupa, maintenant visiblement impatient.

\- Ôh que si. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. J'oubliais (il ferma les yeux pour contrecarrer le désir vis à vis d'elle qui le submergeait, il la voulait tellement pour lui !), chez nous les Malefoy, nous ne sommes pas très patients. Il inspira, et prit un ton ferme.

\- Alors je veux que dans cinq minutes (il regarda sa montre) ... tu rappliques dans ma chambre, valises comprises, et vêtue, enfin tu me comprends ... comme je te l'ai demandé. Bien entendu je vérifierai.

Sur ce, il ferma sa porte de chambre. Il en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire et prit une douche éclair pour faire taire le trouble qui avait naquit en lui.

Le jour J arriva enfin. Pétunia bien encadrée par deux impressionnants sorciers (qui avaient des airs de Crabbe et Goyle), fut installée dans une grande pièce, sur un siège qui ressemblait à celui d'un dentiste moldu. Une fois bien attachée (car sa magie était puissante et meurtrière à ce qu'on avait laissé entendre au Ministère), l'homme qu'elle exécrait le plus au monde entra. La salle était comme une cellule dans laquelle le squash moldu était pratiqué, à peine plus grande.

Steven la reluquait, comme un certain prêtre par le passé. Il murmura quelque chose, tout en s'approchant d'elle. Atterrée elle le vit mettre sa main à quelques centimètre de son front et Pétunia hurla alors, une douleur inconnue mais à l'intensité inconcevable la perfora dans sa tête. Tout en criant elle pouvait voir les prunelles habitées par une créature démoniaque et non humaine la fixer avec avidité. Severus assis au premier rang entra ses doigts tellement fort qu'il sentit l'armature en bois de son siège. Il ne desserrait pas les dents.

Le supplice durât quelques minutes, intenables, même pour l'assistance. Le front de Pétunia perlait de sueur. Son ventre se tordait, son corps tout entier appelait à la délivrance ultime, à la mort. Celle-ci était tapis quelque part, et elle allait bientôt frapper si personne ne venait à son aide. Une voix amplifié arrêta alors Steven dans son rôle de tortionnaire.

\- Et bien ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti monsieur Witchblood ? Fit une voix qui fit frissonner certaines personnes de l'assistance tant il y avait de similitude avec celle d'Ombrage. C'était une sorcière qui n'avait pas laissé que des bons souvenirs à ceux qu'elle avait côtoyée.

\- Je ne peux encore rien dire, je sens en elle deux versants, une hésitation à basculer vers le côté sombre de l'Art.

\- Poursuivez dans ce cas. Il y eut un léger brouhaha dans l'assistance.

\- Silence ! Fit la juge aux traits sévères.

Il y eut un discret remous dans la petite pièce des tests.

Pétunia n'était à présent que l'ombre d'elle-même mais une intuition lui soufflait que quelque chose se passait, mais elle aurait été incapable de nommer cette « chose ». L'image d'un détraqueur s'approchant de sa victime pour lui faire le baiser de la mort, s'imposa avec netteté à l'assistance.

\- Les Détraqueurs ? Vous ne pouvez pas autoriser qu'il y en ait ici ! déjà à Azkaban leur temps est compté alors ... c'est inhumain de vouloir en infliger un à cette ... sorcière ! fit-une voix de femme que Severus et d'autres reconnurent comme appartenant à Hermione.

Severus n'y tenant plus se leva et interpela le juge.

\- Ce qui se passe n'est pas digne de notre monde, cette femme ne survivra pas ... enfin ça se voit ! Elle n'est pas une sorcière !

\- Taisez-vous Rogue, ou je vous fais sortir ... et il dut s'interrompre car quelque chose de pas normal était entrain de se produire et fit s'agiter l'assistance.

Il y eut alors un cri, Steven Witchblood qui était tout proche de Pétunia fut comme propulsé au plafond déjouant par là les règles connues de tous sur la gravité. Il y resta comme collé.

Des formes éthérées mais toutes vêtues comme à l'époque de l'ancienne magie, avaient daignées apparaître à leur monde. La prison de cristal dans laquelle était maintenue Tara et qui trônait sur le pupitre de Witchblood (et dont personne savait ce que s'était), fut projetée contre une des vitres et elle se brisa, libérant du même coup Tara l'infortunée. Deux formes s'approchèrent alors d'elle pour lui insuffler une grande quantité de magie et d'énergie. Revigorée elle apparut alors aux yeux d'un Severus et de l'assistance ébahis, magnifique, grande, les cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui faisaient comme une crinière autour de son visage aux traits fins et volontaires. Elle s'approcha éthérée et flottante près de Pétunia. Sa puissance, sa magie irradiait littéralement toute la pièce et au-delà. Severus vit l'image d'une déesse s'imprimer en lui, ressentant dans son cœur tout son pouvoir et sa bonté.

Quelqu'un parvint à ouvrir la pièce aux parois de verres à présent partiellement ébréchées. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une puis deux des parois explosèrent. Tara complètement indifférente était penchée au-dessus d'une Pétunia exsangue. Ses lèvres, tout son être éthéré, (comme les autres créatures du clan) avait pris comme une épaisseur, visible à tous. Elle fit alors le plus grand des sacrifices et projeta toute sa volonté magique dans le corps de Pétunia qui fut prit de convulsions. Tara devint alors de moins en moins perceptible et disparut définitivement de la vision de Severus alors qu'il accourait indifférent à ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Steven Witchblood quant à lui était toujours collé au plafond de la pièce. Des dizaines de corps fantomatiques tournaient telles des guêpes autour de lui comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un verre de sirop. Severus comprit qu'ils pompaient son pouvoir, sa magie s'échappait de tout son corps. Le vieillissement que ce dernier n'avait jamais autorisé sur son physique, l'enveloppait tel un cocon, flétrissant ce corps maintenu en forme par la sorcellerie pure et démoniaque. Bientôt sa peau, ses organes internes furent à l'air libre, puis toutes leurs énergies propres furent à leurs tours absorbées par le clan tout entier. Une fois l'orgie accomplie, le repas énergétique accompli, ils laissèrent apparaître un squelette qui a son tour se désagrégea pour devenir poussière puis rien. Un vent surpuissant balaya la pièce dispersant ce qui restait de son corps physique. Seuls ses vêtements atterrirent sans leur porteur, sur le sol noir de la pièce.

Severus était droit comme un « i », le visage fermé, choqué parce qu'il venait de voir. Minerva à ses côtés n'était pas mieux. Harry plus loin était blanc comme un linge.

Il scruta le plafond au-dessous duquel Steven avait trouvé son châtiment, à la recherche de Tara. Au lieu de cela il sentit un courant extraordinaire l'envahit, une vie, une énergie incroyable le parcourait nourrissant chaque millimètre de son épiderme, ses cheveux qui avaient repoussés, étaient comme électrifiés. Un picotement, une vigueur qu'il avait presque oubliée l'habitait. C'était sa magie, il le savait. Un homme le fixait, près à rejoindre un autre plan auquel les mortels n'ont pas accès, satisfait. Cela dura un temps que Severus aurait été incapable de déterminer. Lorsque cela cessa Minerva et ses connaissances le fixaient intensément. Harry lui souriait, heureux quoiqu'intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Finit par demander Severus qui avait retrouvé son air aimable du passé.

\- Je crois que cette année 99, t'a laissé une marque ... murmura t-il, regardez ... et il prit une mèche des cheveux du sorcier. Celle-ci avait blanchie.


End file.
